Diamond Sunbursts
by Emilee Amethyst
Summary: Killian promised to move on when Emma said goodbye in the Underworld. And he kept his promise, just not right away. Three years later he returns to Storybrooke only to find another villain has come and has taken Emma. And the only clues to find her are a lake and a swan feather.
1. Chapter 1

**Day 1**

Steadily Killian Jones walked down the white hall. As a personal 'thank you' from Zeus, this path would take him to where he belonged. He hoped that wherever he went he might be able to see Liam again. Truth was though; Storybrooke was where he belonged alongside Emma. But he continued on and the columns began to blur together and soon he could see nothing but white. It was so bright he had to stop and shield his eyes. It was like the sun hitting a diamond just the right way and a brilliant, blinding light bursting from it. But eventually he felt the light fade and opened his eyes.

After a moment or two of blinking his vision focused and he was not where he expected to be. Gone was the red-tinted sky of the Underworld, the dead trees that would never bloom in the spring, buildings in disrepair and covered in dust and cobwebs, and a cemetery filled with fallen or broken graves. The sky was a beautiful blue, the trees were alive, and everything looked just as perfect and quaint as you expected in a small town. He was back in Storybrooke. And the trees and other plants weren't the only things alive, so was he. Killian Jones, the legendary Captain Hook, was alive again and could finally get his happy ending, his swan.

He looked around to take in his surroundings and found something a bit too eerie for his liking. He was standing in front of his own grave. Judging by the grass that had grown over it, he had been gone for some time; though it appeared someone came and stood there often. He also found his flask, probably the curtesy of Swan, and gladly took a generous swig from it, as well as a small bouquet.

Thinking of Swan, he had to let her know he was alive. And not in the town cemetery, she'd probably think he was a ghost. He headed straight for their house, even though they never got to live in it together, and he hoped they could finally have their future there. He arrived and was puzzled to find the front door unlocked even though the yellow vessel Swan captained was nowhere to be seen.

"Swan, love! Henry, lad!" He called out upon entering but was met with silence.

He searched the first floor and found nothing that indicated anyone was home. So he went up to the second floor which he had never actually been to before and entered the first door on the right. He stood in the middle of the room and glanced around, it appeared to be the room Henry occupied. But he never looked in the closet, which he really should have because something came out of it that knocked him to the ground.

"Hold it right there! My husband is sheriff in this town and he will lock you up faster than you can say…Hook?" Someone spoke, and immediately he recognized the voice belonged to Swan's mother. He turned his head to be sure and that's when she gasped, realizing who he was.

"Aye, your majesty," He grunted as he stood up.

"I'm so sorry. I thought you were breaking in or something." She apologized as she stared at him in shock. "Wait what are you doing here? You're…"

"Dead?" He finished for her. "I was but it seems I found favor with Zeus who kindly restored me. And I'll gladly tell you everything but I'd rather tell everyone at once rather than repeat the story over and over again."

"Of course, let's go back to the loft and I'll call David on the way and have him gather everyone together." She nodded and began to head out but then stopped in the bedroom doorway and turned around. "It's good to have you back, Killian. The town hasn't been the same without you and I know of several people that will be more than happy to see you again."

"Thank you, your majesty; I can't wait to see everyone, especially Swan." He replied and followed her out downstairs.

"Yes, I'm sure she'll feel the same." She stated but he could hear something off in her tone. Was something wrong with Emma? Or had she…moved on? He was afraid to ask. "Now, it's been three years but what I said before still stands. You can drop the formalities, Killian. You're my daughter's true love so you can call me Mary Margaret or Snow, not a royal title."

"I apologize, your…Snow." He nodded a bit awkwardly but was appreciative of the gesture. And mentioning that Swan was his true love gave him hope that she hadn't moved on with another man. Though he couldn't exactly blame her if she had.

CS

"Henry, I'm back." Snow White announced as he followed her into the loft. "Did Neal give you any trouble? And sorry but I didn't see your textbook. You must have left it at Regina's."

So that's why she was in the lad's room when he got there.

"Nope, no trouble at all." Henry, who was sitting at the kitchen island not bothering to turn around, answered. "He's actually taking a nap right now. And that's okay. I've got enough here to study until I have dinner with her tonight."

"Great, thanks, Henry, and don't worry about your finals. You'll pass with flying colors I'm sure." She assured him and patted her grandson on the back. "Oh and how's…"

"She's taking a nap too. But that wasn't an easy task with her blanket in the wash." He replied before she even finished the question, too wrapped up in his book no doubt and wanting to get back to it.

"You know, interrupting your elders and not looking at someone while conversing is bad form, lad. I thought you'd been taught better than that." Killian stated and finally the boy turned around.

Although now he wasn't quite sure it was Henry. Most of his boyish features were gone and he looked more like a man and he could see a lot of his father in him. The young lad was all grown up it seemed, and he already knew that Emma and Regina probably weren't happy about that.

"Killian!?" Henry gasped and jumped up off the stool. "Are you really here? For good?"

"Aye, lad, I'm here for good." He nodded with a chuckle at his excitement. "And I know you what you're going to say next. But I'll explain once your mother and the others arrive."

"That might be a while." The lad mumbled. Even though he clearly wasn't a lad anymore the term still stuck. And Killian didn't miss the glare Snow sent in her grandson's direction. "I mean, little Robin is a handful so it takes Zelena a while to get anywhere. And you know Grandpa; he'll probably get stopped by Leroy and a couple other people on the way here."

"Then perhaps in the meantime you can fill me in on what's been happening here. It seems there's been another addition to the family." He said as he sat beside Henry while Snow began making coffee.

"You could say that." Snow replied a bit cryptically as she pulled some mugs from the cabinets.

"Well, my congratulations then. Does this new princess take after her sister?"

"Oh no, she's not mine." She promptly corrected him and shook her head. "But that's a story for another time. Henry, why don't you tell him about you and Violet?"

"Grandma, there is nothing to tell." Henry stated, flushing in embarrassment.

"You think giving your girlfriend a ring is nothing?" She questioned him.

"Are you engaged, lad? I'm surprised your mothers allowed that." He asked him, very surprised by the news.

"No, it…it's not like that." Henry shook his head and his face became redder. "We're going to be starting college this fall, if I ever pass these exams that is, but we're not attending the same one. So I gave her a promise ring last week, and that's all it was. But nobody in the town seems to understand the difference between that and an engagement ring, especially those I'm related to."

"You know, Henry, the first time I wore the ring your grandfather gave me, we weren't engaged either. But now we're married, quite happily, and have a grandson that we're very proud of."

"First off, he didn't give you that ring you stole it. And second, I'm afraid of what both my moms and her dad would to do me if I skipped college to marry her right now." He stated.

"The lads right on that first point, I was there, lass." Killian pointed out to her and Henry seemed to be grateful for the subject change.

"Yeah, Hook, and you were the one that made me steal it." She shot back and practically slammed his coffee down on the counter.

"Aye, where would you and your beloved prince be without me?" He replied with a smug grin. "Who knows what other messes your daughter might have made if I hadn't followed her through the portal or how she would have fixed them."

He took a sip of his coffee. Oh how he'd missed this stuff. No one in the Underworld seemed to know how to make a decent pot of it, especially not at the poor excuse for Granny's diner. Come to think of it, he couldn't wait to share a grilled cheese and onion rings there with his swan. But his thoughts of Granny's and Emma were interrupted when David, Regina, and Zelena entered and the commotion that ensued when they realized why they had called here.

"Miss me, mate?" He couldn't help but tease the prince who wore the most shocked expression of all.

"Hook, I…how are you…" Dave stuttered.

"What the shepherd-prince here is trying to ask is, how the bloody hell are you here, pirate?" Zelena demanded.

"Patience, love, I'd rather only repeat the story once. So, I'll wait till everyone is here if you don't mind." He told her.

"Well, this is everyone since Belle is on baby and research duty at the library. So start talking, Guyliner." Regina informed him.

"Everyone? Where's Swan?" He asked in confusion and his earlier suspicions that something was wrong were quickly coming back.

"You didn't tell him?" David asked his wife.

"I was going to!" She replied very defensively. "I just couldn't find a way to break it to him gently."

"Now she starts keeping secrets." Regina mumbled and rolled her eyes. "Forget gentle we don't time for that. Emma's gone, as is kidnapped and taken to another realm, and we don't know where. So what's your story, Hook?"

Gone? He'd finally been restored to the land of the living. He now had a chance at a happy ending with his true love. And Emma was gone? Disappeared to another realm? Bloody hell, did heroes ever get a break? But breaks, catching up on three years, and answering Regina didn't matter to him. He needed to find Emma, and he needed to find her now!

* * *

 **To start off thank you for reading this! And thank you to** revanmeetra87 **whose story** A Thread Through the Labyrinth **inspired me to write this one. It's awesome and check it out if you haven't already. And thanks again for reading Diamond Sunburst (for any fans put there, yes, I got the title from Anne of Green Gables!) So review if you enjoyed and the next chapter will be Friday.**

 **Also FYI this is canon up until the end of Last Rites. Robin is gone :( but so is Hades at least. And everything with Hyde, the Land of Untold Stories characters, and the Evil Queen happened. But no final battle against the Black Fairy and Gideon is an innocent boy who was raised by Belle and Gold (who worked out their differences because I love Beauty and the Beast and I want Belle happy) And i** **n future the chapters will be longer but this is just intro and I couldn't resist not ending it this way. Don't worry you'll find out where Emma is and a few other things. Keep reading to find out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 1 continued...**

"What do you mean, Emma's gone?" Killian demanded. "Who was it? And what the bloody hell happened?"

"Same thing that always happens. A new villain is in town and I can't do anything to help." Henry sighed and bowed his head in guilt.

"Henry, you help more than you know. I'd still be the Evil Queen if it weren't for you. And if you never found Emma all those years ago, everyone would still be trapped in my original curse." Regina comforted her son.

"And don't forget that none of us would be here if you hadn't become the Author and brought us back from Isaac's twisted story." David reminded him.

"Aye, and you've help many people in the Underworld as well, lad, with your gift." He too jumped in.

"Those really helped?" Henry asked, seeming to have cheered up a bit.

"Cruella and the witch tried to keep the people from getting them. But I made sure your work was not for naught." He assured him.

"They're all right, Henry. You've helped so many people in ways we never could. And what happened to Emma was _not_ your fault. If it weren't for you we wouldn't know what happened to her at all. Now we at least have something to start on." Snow told him.

"So what exactly do you know so far?" Killian asked the group.

"She was taken through a portal by Bart Redmond. I tried pricking Henry's finger to find her but something's blocking my magic. Or at least that particular method anyway." Regina stated with irritation, probably due to the magic issue.

"Who's this Redmond fellow?" He asked with anger when he spoke the name. How dare this man deprive him of his reunion with Swan? And if he hurt her, hero or not, he'd kill the man.

"We're not sure really. Belle and I have been looking into different stories but haven't come up with anything yet." Henry told him. "But as for his Storybrooke identity, he moved here about six months ago and opened up a pool supply shop."

"Yeah, that should have tipped us off right away that something was up. Less than half the people in town have pools so it's not the most profitable business choice for a newcomer." David pointed out.

"So for the first month or so he seemed okay, then stuff started disappearing." Henry continued.

"I still have paperwork to file on some of his supposed robberies. I can't tell you how many times in a two month period he reported something stolen from his store. It was either cash stolen from the register or a case or two of cleaning chemicals. But there were never any signs of forced entry and his inventory reports never matched up with his stories. Emma suspected he was up to something and her thoughts were confirmed when one day he said he felt he was getting to know her pretty well with all the times she'd come to investigate. Then he asked her out to dinner. She turned the guy down flat and there were no more robberies after that." David told his perspective.

"Are you telling me Emma is missing because some fool can't handle a bloody rejection from a woman?" He asked them incredulously.

"That about sums it up. He's been asking her to give him a chance for the last three months. I guess he finally snapped the other day." Zelena gave her opinion.

"Henry, do you know what kind of portal it was? Did he use a magic bean or does Redmond have some kind of powerful magic?" He asked the lad.

"I'm not sure. I just know what happened because I started writing the story while it was happening. I can show it to you if you want but I'm not sure if you'll find anything." He replied just as a child started crying. "I'll go get her and the storybook, be right back."

"Alright, Hook, now that you know what happened to Emma, why don't you tell us what happened to you?" Regina suggested but it sounded more like a demand.

"Very well," He sighed knowing that the beginning wouldn't be easy to tell. "When I said goodbye to Emma in the Underworld, I promised I'd move on. I couldn't though because my unfinished business was defeating Hades and making sure she was safe. But when the time came I made excuses. I was already dead so what difference did it make if I waited a little while longer, as long as I did eventually. So when Arthur became the new ruler he was determined to set things right and I knew that that wasn't a one person job. I helped where I could, got those phone boxes working again, making sure that those who could move on did, and eventually we were able rescue some innocent souls from the river."

"Were you able to help Milah?" Henry asked as he came back with the book and a toddler half asleep with tear-stained cheeks in his arms.

"Are you hungry Kelly? Want some food in your belly?" The prince cooed his silly rhyme to the little lass as he took her from Henry, went over to the fridge, and gave her a bottle of juice.

"Aye, lad, she moved on and I bet my ship she's with your father now. But before she did I took her to the Underworld's version of this place and showed her some pictures of you and Baelfire together. I told her all that I could in a short time and I know she was proud of you, Henry."

"Really?" He asked hopefully, looking like the boy Killian remembered, and he nodded. "Thanks, Killian."

"Not at all, lad." He said and sent him a small smile. Of all the things that happened in the Underworld, getting a chance to properly say goodbye to Milah and tell her about Henry was something he was actually grateful for.

"Okay you did some good deeds in the Underworld then what?" Regina asked impatiently.

"Well then, things were finally how they should have been and I decided it was time to keep my promise to Swan. But instead of floating away on a row boat to the Jolly Roger like my brother as I expected, I was met by Zeus. He thanked me for my part in defeating his brother Hades and for helping Arthur restore the Underworld to what is was meant to be. Then he said I would go where I belonged and I ended up alive again in the cemetery in front of my own grave."

"Wow, I can't wait to write that one day in the storybook." Henry commented sounding impressed.

"Tough break, mate, too bad you didn't know sooner that moving on would bring you back." David said and clapped him on the shoulder. "Although in front of your own grave is creepy."

"But you're here now and that's what matters." Snow added.

"I'll see about doing something with that plot. But after we get Emma back." Regina stated.

"Agreed." He nodded. "And if I've learned anything it's to not break a promise as well as delay them. And I promised Emma a future together back in Camelot and I won't wait a moment longer to fulfill that promise. Let's find Emma."

"Nice speech, pirate, but we've run out of ideas." Zelena said sarcastically.

"Well, what better to help spark further ideas than a fresh pair of eyes?" He asked them. "Something's blocking you from finding Emma with magic, but what about Redmond? He must have some personal item you can use to track him. And if you can't use magic then use the old fashioned way and contact some of our friends from the Enchanted Forest to keep an eye out."

"I already tried that, Redmond is blocking my magic from finding him as well. And communication between realms isn't that easy." Regina told him.

"Wait, maybe we don't need to talk to anyone. Let's look ourselves. Remember when we used the mirror to check in on Ariel and Eric during the second curse?" Snow suggested.

"That was Emma not me." Regina corrected her.

"Yeah, but you have light magic now, Mom. Maybe that's all that you need to make it work?" Henry suggested.

"Can't hurt to try." Zelena shrugged and he was a little surprised she was actually encouraging her sister.

"I knew you could do it, Mom!" Henry said proudly a few minutes later and gave his mother a hug, clearly never too old for that.

And Henry wasn't the only one excited. Snow looked as if she had tears in her eyes at the sight of her daughter asleep on the ground near a lake with weeping willow branches covering her like a blanket. And the little lass in David's arms squealed happily and pointed to the mirror.

"Does anyone recognize that lake?" Killian asked them.

"It seems familiar but I can't quite place it." David replied, almost in a daze, as he stared at the mirror.

"That means it's in the Enchanted Forest though, right? That makes the search a little easier if we can rule out places like the Land of Untold Stories." Henry concluded.

"The land of what?" He asked curiously, never hearing of a realm by that name before.

"That's a long story for later." David answered. "And yes, it's in the Enchanted Forest. But how are we gonna get there?"

But before anyone answer or come up with a solution they were interrupted by the babe when the image in the mirror disappeared.

"Mommy!" She screamed and then began heavily crying.

"Bloody hell," He gasped. "Did she…"

"It's okay, Kelly, I'll show you Mommy." Henry said in an attempted to placate his…sister? And he temporarily left the room to go upstairs.

"You didn't tell him that either?" Regina asked Snow, highly irritated.

"I didn't think it was my place to tell him. It should be Emma that…" Snow tried to say.

"Oh for the love of…" Regina started but was once again interrupted by the lass.

Kelly yelled again for her mother and pointed to the photo Henry had placed on the counter. But this time it was a much happier sounding noise. Then she said something that surprised him even more than calling Swan 'Mommy'.

"Daddy!" She giggled and pointed to the photo again. And that's when he noticed that it was the picture Snow had taken of him and Swan on their first date.

"Daddy!" She said again, this time pointing directly at him.

"I'm her…she my…" He tried to ask but he was too stunned to actually form sentences at this point. "Can't be."

"Actually it can and it is. Don't worry though, I felt the same when I had little Robin so suddenly. You'll get used to it." Zelena stated in an unsympathetic tone that didn't match her reassuring words.

"Welcome back to Storybrooke and to fatherhood, Hook." David congratulated him with a smile. "Wanna hold her?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, mate. The last child I held was Young Neal when he was just a few months old." He replied hesitantly. He was unsure of himself plus it was still sinking in that Kelly was his and Swan's daughter.

"Don't worry, Killian, holding Kelly is a lot easier because she's older. You don't have to worry about keeping her head up, she can sit up so you can have her in your lap, and you can hold her on your hip like David is and you still have your hand or hook free." Snow stated cheerfully to reassure him.

"And for the record, Kelly is definitely our resident cuddlebug and she probably won't let you put her down." David added. Killian had never heard that term before but easily guessed at its meaning.

"I suppose I should make up for lost time. How old is she exactly?" He asked as David placed his little lass in his lap. He wrapped his right arm around her and she quickly made herself comfortable by leaning back against him and began playing with the chain hanging from his neck.

"You know, she plays with Mom's necklace that has your ring like that too." Henry pointed out and Killian smiled at the thought. "And she was born about seven months after we got back from the Underworld so…" Henry began doing the math.

"Twenty-nine months, or two years and five months." Snow stated exactly. "Emma didn't even know until about a week after getting back from the Underworld. We think that being the Dark One hid the symptoms plus with all that was happening it's not surprising she didn't notice."

He heard what she said and simply nodded. Too wrapped up watching his daughter to respond any more than that.

"Well would you look at that. Captain Hook is hooked." Zelena quipped and everyone but Regina laughed.

"As heart-warming as this is, I have better things to do than watch the feared captain surrender his life to a two year old and lose his ability to say the word 'no'." Regina announced sarcastically but he could see the slightest hint of a smile. "I'm going to tell Belle what we saw and maybe she can find a book on lakes or something."

"I'll join you." Zelena told her.

"Hey, Mom, I know I was supposed to stay with you tonight but would you mind if I stayed here tonight?" Henry asked Regina. "I want to show Killian the storybook so he can see Kelly's story. I can stay with you tomorrow night."

"That's fine. Just make sure you get some studying done. Finals are in a couple weeks you know." Regina reminded him as she gave him a quick hug and then departed with her sister.

"So, what do you want to see first, the storybook or one of the several scrapbooks Mom and Grandma have made?" Henry asked him, not missing a beat.

"How about dinner first? You need to keep your strength up with all the studying you've been doing and I'm sure Killian would love something not from that poor excuse for Granny's." Snow suggested in a motherly way as she began preparing a meal.

"Okay, but we'll do it right after." The lad conceded then went upstairs to wake Neal up.

* * *

 **Any theories who Bart Redmond is? He is a real villain and not just a character I made up. And what do you think of Kelly? Killian already loves her and you'll see that next chapter especially and through the rest of the story. Also, thank you for reading and for the reviews last chapter! I was not expecting that many at first but they were much appreciated. Keep it up and I'll see you Tuesday.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 1 still contiued...**

During dinner the conversation was mainly about everything that had happened in town and details about Kelly. He learned her full name was Kelly Rosemary Grace Jones. In honor of him, their mothers, and Grace O'Malley who was an Irish pirate from centuries ago. She had a pale pink blanket with navy blue sailboats and anchors that she couldn't sleep without. She loved trips on the _Jolly Roger_ and the beach but was scared of fish. She really was a Jones it seemed and he found it funny that she was afraid of fish though. She was born with blonde hair but it had darkened to a light brown, like Liam and David's. And her eyes were blue for the first few months before changing to a unique color between blue and green.

He also heard their side of how Hades was defeated. And he made a mental note to tell Regina that Robin had been able to move on to a better place despite what Hades had told them. Speaking of Regina, it was quite a tale to hear how she separated herself from the Evil Queen and he didn't envy them that particular fight. And he couldn't imagine what it was like for Swan dealing with both her and those from the Land of Untold Stories while pregnant. But he had yet to see her fail and this was just another proof of that. It also gave him a bit of hope and confidence that if the Evil Queen could get a happy ending then so would he.

After that things had apparently calmed down for several months and Swan was able to give birth before the next disaster struck. Then a Baba Yaga came to town and kidnapped Neal, Kelly, Gideon, and little Robin, along with several other children of the town. But considering there were three 'angry mama bears with butt-kicking magic' as Henry had put it and an angry Dark One, the old hag wasn't a problem for long. And a few other minor villains popped up but nothing as bad as this had happened in a long time.

"So, you ready for the scrapbooks now?" Henry asked as soon as the dishes were cleared.

"Sure, lad," He nodded, watching as Snow removed Kelly from her high chair before passing her to him.

He walked over to the couch and settled her in his lap just as Henry returned and sat next to them with a stack of three books. Right on the cover of the first was a square cut out with a picture of him, Swan, and Henry on the _Jolly Roger_ from when of their sailing trips during the few weeks of peace they had after Elsa and the others returned to Arendale. And in the corner, a picture of Kelly was added so that the picture showed the whole family.

'Hopefully soon we can have a real family photo together.' He thought to himself as Henry opened the book and started showing him pictures of Emma during the pregnancy. 'Oh how I miss you, love.'

"Now, for the record, if Mom ever asks, you never saw this picture. Got it?" Henry stated as he pulled a picture out from behind another.

"Why is that?" Killian asked him as he gazed at the picture of a very pregnant Emma at the beach in a dark blue sundress dress. Usually he preferred garments from the Enchanted Forest; she had looked bloody amazing during their time travel adventure. But he certainly appreciated this realms clothing now.

"She hates this picture. Says it makes her look like a dead whale that washed up on the shore."

"Well, I hope someone corrected her because she's never looked more amazing."

"Yeah, we tried. But you know how she gets sometimes and it was worse when she was pregnant." The lad said and he knew exactly what he was referring too. "Now, here are some ultrasound pictures. That's…"

"I know what those are, lad. Robin explained that when he showed me a picture of Zelena's baby." He told him and looked at the black and white photo.

"Oh good, I wasn't exactly sure how to explain that anyway." He said with a sigh of relief and then pointed out the head and the arms of the babe. "And here's one of my favorite pictures."

Henry flipped the page and pointed to the one where he was holding a newborn Kelly in the hospital.

"Kelly is lucky to have you as big brother, Henry." Killian told him once he had looked at the other pictures on the page: Swan, David, Snow, Regina, and Belle each holding Kelly.

"You really think so?" Henry asked hopefully.

"Aye, lad. Being an older brother is a big responsibility because as she grows older Kelly will look up to you just as I always looked up to Liam. But I can already see that you have no problem living up to that responsibility. And if I never came back, there isn't anyone else I'd trust to teach her good form and how to be a hero." He said with all sincerity.

"Thanks, Killian," The lad nodded in appreciation. "You can trust that nothing will ever happen to her as long as I'm around."

"I know that, lad, and I'm grateful for it." He assured him and placed his hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Once again Henry nodded to him and then they continued through the pictures of Kelly as a baby until her first birthday.

"I can take her and put her to bed for you, Killian." Snow offered as Kelly had long since fallen asleep in his arms.

"No thanks, love, I want to hold her a bit longer." He shook his head. Truth was he never wanted to let his little lass go.

"Okay, but let me know if you change your mind or get tired." Snow told him. "By the way, you are sleeping here tonight and no arguing, Captain. You can take the couch and we can bring Kelly's crib over so you can be closer to her tonight if you want."

"I remember how difficult it was just to build the one for Neal; you don't have to go through the trouble of rearranging everything just for me." He kindly refused even though he very much wanted to.

"This crib is just a temporary one so it's a lot easier to deal with." Henry informed him. "Plus, you can get some real parenting experience in when Kelly wakes up crying if you're closest to her."

"Henry, she's two not a newborn. She can sleep through the night." David laughed from across the room where he was playing some game with Neal.

"Not since Mom was taken." The lad mumbled and now that he mentioned it, he did look like he hadn't slept much.

"A two year old shouldn't have nightmares." Snow sighed.

"Aye, nor be missing her mother." He sighed as well.

"Well, you helped solve the blanket problem. She usually can't sleep without it but she had no trouble falling asleep for you. So maybe you can calm her down better than we can when she wakes up crying for Mom too." Henry stated with optimism that he'd inherited from his grandparents.

"I hope so." Killian replied as he nodded towards the storybook. "So, what stories have you written over the years?"

"Oh, there have been lots. But I think this one will be your favorite." He said as he flipped through the pages. "After returning from New York and successfully bringing magic back to Storybrooke, a celebration was held. But a certain princess was not as happy as the others around her. And it wasn't long before her mother noticed…"

CS

 _"Emma," Snow called to get her attention as she sat down next to her. "I know you're still grieving Killian. And that's okay. But there's something else bothering you, isn't there?"_

 _"I'm fine, Mom. Or at least I will be." Emma told her and it was mostly true. "Why don't you and Dad go have some fun? Here's a quarter for the jukebox and I can watch Neal for you."_

 _"Granny's already got Neal covered. Anyone that tries to take him away from her now will have to face her crossbow." Her mom said and they both shared a laugh, despite Emma's somber mood. "And as I much as I want to dance with your father, I want to know what's bothering my daughter more."_

 _"I'm sorry, but I just can't talk about it right now." She shook her head and stood up from the bar stool she'd been sitting on._

 _"Emma…"_

 _"I'm not shutting you out, I promise. I just need more time to…" Emma interrupted the paused to collect her thoughts. "Can we meet for lunch tomorrow? Just us."_

 _"Of course, if that's what you want." Snow nodded enthusiastically. "I can leave Neal with David, come here and grab some grilled cheese and onion rings, and then we can go back to the loft or…"_

 _"The docks. It could be a sort of picnic and it'll be private." She suggested to her._

 _"That sounds nice. Twelve thirty?"_

 _"Yeah," Emma nodded then gave her mom a hug. "See you tomorrow."_

 _"Wouldn't miss it." She smiled then added with motherly concern. "But please get some sleep tonight, Emma."_

 _"I'll try." She sighed then went to say goodnight to Henry who would be staying with Regina._

 _Emma left Granny's and walked to their house. Although, technically just her house now. She and Killian were supposed to live there together, have the future they'd dreamed of, and live out their happy ending that they'd found with each other._

 _When Killian first died in Camelot he'd said that knowing she had a future was enough for him. That hadn't been enough for her then but now she found herself clinging to it. He would want her to live in the house, replace the bitter memories of being Dark Ones with happier ones spent with Henry, her parents, her friends, and…the baby._

 _In the Underworld she began to suspect something was wrong. But she just chalked it up to stress and lack of sleep. But during the trip to New York she did the math and a lot of other things. Once they had brought her parents and Zelena back from the Land of Untold Stories, she'd slipped away by herself to a walk-in clinic._

 _Right before she headed to Granny's she got a call from the clinic with the results. She was definitely pregnant. Leave it to Killian to leave some little part of him with her without even knowing it. She'd always have memories of him, but those would begin to fade after time. But this, a baby that was his, she'd always have that. They'd never gotten a chance to talk about kids, but she knows he would have loved this baby. It was too soon to know the gender but she hoped it was a boy with his eyes or smile. Maybe she could name him Junior, but she had a feeling he'd protest that._

 _Tomorrow afternoon she'd tell her mom and by that night the entire town would probably know. But for tonight she was the only one that knew, except for Killian, sort of._

 _"I wish you were here. This baby needs a daddy just as much as I need you to hold back my hair when I'm sick and someone to curse at while I'm in labor." She said aloud as she stared at the picture of her and Killian on her nightstand. "I'll make sure he or she knows about you though. How amazing you are, that you died a hero, how much you loved those that were close to you. They'll know, Killian, they'll know."_

CS

"She was surprised at how easily she fell asleep after her little midnight confession. It wasn't the week of sleep she'd promised, but it was a start." Henry read, finishing that particular part of the story. "You know, speaking of sleep, I think I should get to bed. Babysitting always makes me tired."

"Aye, I think I have to agree with you. Thank you for reading, lad. I look forward to the rest of the stories." Killian replied and gently stood up so he didn't jostle or wake Kelly.

"Killian, I set a pair of David's pajamas in the bathroom that you can borrow until you can get your own. Emma has all your clothes boxed up in the guestroom at your place." Snow informed him as she and David got the crib situated in its new space.

"Thank you, lass, I'll stop by there tomorrow perhaps." He nodded and then followed her across the room when she told him that Kelly needed to be changed before bed.

"Here's the changing table, but you're lucky you don't have to worry about that too much because Emma started potty-training Kelly a month or so ago and she's doing really well with that. And this is where some of her clothes are. I can help you change her clothes now if you want or you can just watch me."

"I believe it'd be best if I watch you for now. While I'm quite used to doing things one-handed, this is entirely new territory for me." He answered, the thought of almost anything to do with the little lass other than holding her, made him a bundle of nerves.

"Don't worry, you'll find a way. And tomorrow I can show you more on how to take care of her." Snow assured him then took Kelly from him and the second she did the lass woke up and started crying.

"What is it? Is she alright?" He asked nervously, hoping he hadn't done something wrong.

"She's fine, Killian. She just isn't happy that I took her away from you. She'll calm down in a minute." She said calmly as she expertly began changing Kelly into something more comfortable for sleeping in.

"She knew I wasn't the one holding her anymore?" He asked in surprise.

"Kids and babies know a lot more than we give them credit for. And they usually cling to their parents and prefer it when they're held by them, especially during the two's when they get stranger anxiety."

"If children her age don't like strangers then how come…"

"She knows who you are, Killian. Remember the picture earlier? From the day she was born Emma always showed her pictures of you. In fact I think the first word she ever said was daddy. Emma acted a little jealous but I think she secretly loved it. And even if it weren't for the pictures, Kelly would still know you're her father. Babies just know those sorts of things."

"She really is incredible." He sighed contentedly and looked at his daughter, who had finally stopped crying, in awe.

"Yes, she is." Stated the proud grandmother as they walked back to the couch. "And she'll also be here in the morning, I promise. So try to get some sleep instead of staring at her all night."

"I'm not sure if that's possible." He replied both jokingly and seriously.

He still found it hard to believe he was back. He was almost afraid he'd wake up and be back in the Underworld. But he couldn't help find Swan if he deprived himself of sleep. So with that thought he would at least try to get some sleep tonight. But he really wasn't sure if he could take his eyes of his daughter who was starting to doze back off in her crib. She was so beautiful, and amazing, and just perfect. All his years as a pirate seeking treasure and he was lucky enough to have the two greatest things in all the realms, Emma and Kelly.

"If you need anything or you're worried about Kelly, I'll be right over there." She told him. "Goodnight, Killian."

"Goodnight, milady, and thank you. Not just for letting me stay here. But for taking care of Kelly. I…"

"We're family, Killian, it's what we do." She smiled and he nodded in gratitude as she made her way back to David who was waiting for her before drawing back the curtain.

Despite the immense gratitude though there was a hint of jealousy that he wasn't able to retreat to his room with Swan after his first day back in the land of the living. But he comforted himself with the thought that things would be quickly remedied.

* * *

 **In case you're wondering, unlike my other story I won't have flashbacks every chapter. I just used one here since it was part of the storybook. I also wanted to show a little of Emma. We'll be seeing a full chapter from her soon though. In the meantime, more of Killian bonding with Kelly and Henry. Also some answers are coming next chapter on who our villain is. Hint: think about the first name and what they saw in the mirror. Anyway, thank you for the reviews, it's really encouraging! And thank you for reading! I hope you continue to enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 2**

"Morning, Hook," David greeted and set a cup of coffee out for him.

"Thanks, mate." He nodded in appreciation and situated Kelly on his left hip so he could hold the mug. "Are there any plans for the day?"

"Wells, it's Saturday. Usually I give Emma the day off and she, Henry, and Kelly spend the day at the park or on your ship. As for finding Emma, I'll stop by and see Belle on the way to the station and find out if she found anything in the library. I know that lake, I just don't know how."

"Perhaps it was some place Snow hid while she was on the run from Regina and she showed you." He suggested to him.

"No, I'd definitely remember that." Dave shook his head. "Speaking of Snow, she's planning on bringing some of your things that Emma boxed up over here. Unless you want to stay on your ship or at your place. But you're welcome here until we find Emma."

"I believe I'll stay here if it wouldn't be too imposing. I want to be close to Kelly but I don't think I'm ready to take care of her on my own yet."

"Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it soon enough. And Emma will be back before we know it." He assured him.

"Aye, I hope so." He sighed as David took Kelly from him and placed her in the high chair.

"Morning guys," Henry cheerfully greeted them as he came through the door.

"And where were you off to so early?" David questioned him.

"I got a text from Violet and we went and got donuts from Granny's." The lad replied. "Don't worry, I told Grandma where I was going before she got in the shower."

"Did someone say my name?" Snow asked as she stepped out of the bathroom trying to smooth back her still wet hair.

"Henry was just telling us that he let you know where he went." David replied after giving his wife a quick peck on the lips. Oh, how he wished Emma was here so he could share a moment like that with her right now. "And thanks, Henry, I know you're old enough to take care of yourself but…"

"You don't want anyone else to go missing. I know." Henry finished for him.

"Speaking of missing, where's Neal? He's usually begging for chocolate milk in his cereal by now." Snow asked.

"He's still sleeping. I think he's finally catching on to the concept of sleeping in on weekends." David commented then proceeded to cook breakfast and his wife just laughed as she went to wake their son

CS

"Good girl, Kelly!" Snow praised her granddaughter when she'd finished her yogurt, which took quite a bit of coaxing. And he didn't blame her, he didn't care for the stuff much himself after finding out it was made from fermented milk, but he didn't voice that opinion. "Now, let's get you cleaned up."

"Jaw-ey!" His little lass squealed in delight as Snow began wiping her face with a cloth.

"That's right you little pirate. Henry's gonna take you to the _Jolly Roger_." Snow said cheerfully as she removed her from the high chair.

"She really is a smart lass isn't she?" Killian thought aloud.

"Yeah, she probably knows the daily routine better than Mom does." Henry chuckled. "You wanna come with us?"

"Of course, lad." He nodded. "It's been far too long and the last few times weren't the most pleasant. But we'll make up for that today I'm sure."

So forty-five minutes, a diaper and outfit change, a packed diaper bag, information on what was in said bag, instructions on how to unfold the stroller once they were downstairs, and several other warning and bits of advice later from Snow, they were finally off.

"You take your sister to see the _Jolly_ quite often I hear." Killian said to get the conversation started once they were walking down the street.

"Yeah, every Saturday. At first I would just go there on my own and try to keep up on things that you'd shown me. I always asked Mom if she wanted to come but she always had an excuse not to. Then one morning she wasn't home. Grandpa and I searched and found her asleep in your cabin. She'd been going there all along whenever she couldn't sleep but was always back before anyone noticed. After that the three of us started keeping up on the _Jolly_ together and even sailed her few times."

"I appreciate that, lad. And I'll have to thank Emma when we get her back as well as David for their help too. I'm sure the _Jolly_ is in better condition than I left her in." He told him, knowing that the lad had done a fine job with everything he'd taught him.

"I don't know about that." He shook his head in denial. "But it was fun and nice to spend time together. And it was a good way to remember you. When Mom got closer to having the baby Grandpa worked more so it was just the two of us but then it was the three of us again when Kelly came. She was born on a Tuesday and her very first Saturday we took her to the ship. Mom and Grandpa are usually on duty opposite weekends and sometimes they both have to work but I always make sure Kelly comes for at least a little bit.

"Thank you again, Henry. I never dreamed it would be anything like this if I ever came back but I'm glad you've done for Kelly what I couldn't. I can see you've done an incredible job." He stated, more grateful than he could ever say.

"Hey, that's what big brothers are for, right?" Henry shrugged as if it was no big deal but he was glad to do it. "And now you can; now all of us can sail together when Mom comes home."

Killian was about to reply that they definitely would when their attention was suddenly on his crying daughter.

"What's wrong, lass?" He asked calmly as he knelt in front of the stroller. He told himself there was nothing to panic about and that it was just like comforting Emma when she needed it.

"Oh, I know. We just passed the cemetery." Henry answered as Killian undid the restraint so he could hold and comfort his little lass.

"Is she afraid of it?"

"No, she's just used to stopping there. I don't think she understands completely but she knows Mom would go there to see you sort of. She always made sure your flask was full." He explained to him.

"I see. Guess that also explains the flowers." He nodded and then turned his attention to Kelly who was no longer crying but was still upset. "I'm not over there anymore, lass. I'm right here and I'm never leaving you again my little rose of the sea. Except perhaps while Granny looks after you so I can find your mother."

"What did you call her?" Henry asked curiously.

"Rosemary means dew of the sea or bitter rose. But there's nothing bitter about this little angel is there? So I thought rose of the sea was a fitting nickname."

"I bet Mom will like that when she hears it." He commented. "Hey, you said something about her leaving flowers? She never brought any. She thought you'd appreciate the flask more. What kind of flowers were they?"

"White ones, just off to the side." He replied with a shrug, not seeing what was so important.

"Hey, uh…I'll be right back." Henry said then took off towards the cemetery.

"Henry! Wait, lad!" Killian called out and followed him as quickly as he could without jostling Kelly too much and deciding to leave the stroller behind completely.

"What is it, lad?" He asked when he finally caught up and found Henry staring intently at the small bouquet of flowers. Upon closer inspection he realized there was a white feather in the midst of them which was odd.

"These flowers, I can't remember what they're called but they only grow in the Enchanted Forest. And these weren't here the other day. This must be what Bart Redmond used when he took Mom. Come on, we have to tell the others!"

CS

"So, Emma was taken by Redmond while she was…visiting me?" Killian asked Henry once he convinced the lad to walk at a reasonable pace and retrieved the stroller which Kelly was happily napping in.

"Yeah, it was the anniversary of your death actually. Or technically the day she came back from the Underworld without you. I was in my room doing homework when suddenly I felt the urge to write in the storybook. Bart showed up while she was there. He said he wanted to pay respects then suddenly confronted her about being in love with a dead man. They argued about Mom not giving him a chance. Then he said if she wouldn't give him her love he'd take it from her. I'm not exactly sure what that meant though. Then there was a white flash and they were gone."

"Bloody hell," He sighed when Henry was finished. He was glad that Emma still loved him and refused to consider another man. But he felt guilty that it was because of her love for him that she was taken away. "Belle and these flowers, better be able to tell us something."

"They will. I think Bart brought them as part of the act of paying respects. Maybe Regina will be able to tell if there's some sort of magic connected to them." Henry theorized as they arrived at the library.

"Hey, we found something!" "Belle found something!" Henry announced as he burst in at the same time as Snow. It appeared the over-excitement ran in the family.

"Why don't we let Henry go first since mine includes a bit of boring history." Belle kindly suggested and everyone agreed.

"Okay, so we found this bouquet in the cemetery but Mom never brought flowers and she was the last person to go there. I think Bart brought them and that's how he opened the portal."

"And people think magic slippers are a ridiculous." Zelena mumbled which earned her quite the, pun intended, evil look from Regina.

"Henry's idea isn't ridiculous." Regina stated in her son's defense. "I sense some magic, but it's not from the flowers. It's from the feather."

"That's a swan feather." David told them. "I used to collect them as a kid. There was a large bevy of swans where I grew up."

"So, Bart used a magic swan feather hidden in a bunch of flowers to open a portal?" Snow clarified a bit skeptically and he agreed. He'd heard of a lot of things but never that one before.

"Actually that fits with what I found." Belle spoke up. "In the Enchanted Forest there's a lake deep in the woods that few have ever found. But legends say that it has magic and that it's protected somehow. That's why most people that search for it usually end up lost."

"Like Lake Nostos?" He asked her remembering the power of the lake when he'd been there with Cora.

"Not exactly." She shook her head. "Its magic is connected to the swans that live there. So, no swans on the lake means there's no magic."

"Now I know why I recognized the lake." David stated and temporarily hid his face in his hands. "As a boy my mother told me stories of a secret lake and that's where swans went when the other birds migrated to the southern kingdoms. I had a book about it with pictures and everything. I treated it like Kelly does her special blanket."

"So what was the story?" Henry asked him and David told the tale with a reminiscent smile.

"One day a male swan was shot and killed by a hunter, leaving behind a mate and three cygnets. Now, when swans mate, it's for life. So when his mate realized he was dead she was devastated and her tears formed a lake. And because the two swans were true love there was magic in the lake and the dead swan was brought back to life. The family of swans lived peacefully by the lake until one day another hunter came and nearly killed one of the cygnets before he was drowned by magic. After that the trees in the forest grew thinker and the only ones that can pass through and find the lake, are ones that have known true love."

"That sounds a lot like you and Mom. Except you only have two kids, not three, and obviously you are not real sw..." Henry pointed out to him then stopped and smacked himself on the forehead. Face-palm he believed he once heard it termed as. "How did I not figure this out sooner?"

"Henry, you can't blame yourself for not having all the answers all at once." Regina told him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Now, what did you figure out?"

"It's 'Swan Lake'. That's Bart Redmond's story. He's Rothbart and Mom is probably his Odette." The lad stated emphatically. Killian himself wasn't familiar with this story but he already didn't like wherever it was going.

"No! No, Emma is not Odette." Snow stated and the anger in her voice was just as clear as the fear on her face. "She either dies at the end of the story or is cursed to remain a swan forever. It's bad enough that she's missing now but I will not let that happen to my daughter."

"Snow, calm down. Those aren't the only endings to the stories. There are ones where they live happily ever…" David began to comfort his wife but she wasn't having it.

"Charming, that only happens in the kid's movies and we all know how accurate those are!" She yelled at him.

"Snow, our lives don't have to follow any version of any story. We make own, just ask Henry. So when I say that we'll save our daughter, believe that we will save her. This family has never failed at finding each other and we won't start now." He told her.

"But what if I'm tired of finding her? We've lost her to curses, to the darkness, and now this. I want our family to be together not constantly searching for each other. Just when we're happy something rips her away from us. We'll find her this time but then what? What about the time after that?" She demanded.

"Enough!" Regina shouted, sounding very much like the old Evil Queen. "I have known you for a very long time. Most of that time, I hated you. And followed the saying of 'keep your friends close but your enemies closer' so I know you about as well as I know myself. And I know that this isn't coming from Snow White, it's coming from weak and scared Mary Margaret."

"Regina!" David hissed at her.

"What? We don't have time for this, we had this same talk in the Underworld. If there's anything I've learned from you and your annoying, ever-present optimism is that now is not the time to lose hope. Thanks to Henry, we're one step closer to finding Emma which is a step closer to this family being together. You of all people should have more hope than ever. And with Guyliner back I'd be willing to bet that nothing ever happens to her again."

"Aye, love," Killian nodded. "I assure you that once we have Emma back I won't take my eyes of her for a bloody moment."

"I know I just…the thought of Emma with Odette's fate…" She trailed off but then shook her head. "But you're right. So where do we start?"

David expertly divided them up into groups though everyone pretty much knew the routine by now. Henry and Belle were on research, Regina was studying the feather to see if she could recreate the spell Rothbart had used, and Snow was to watch the children. But this time there a slight exception, Ashley babysat while Snow was out with Granny having target practice. If there was a fight, and there most likely would be. What better defense than the renowned Snow White at the top of her game?

* * *

 **Finally a few answers for you. As you can see it's loosely inspired by Swan Lake mixed with my own imagination. And there are more answers to come, especially when the next chapter is from Emma's POV. So keep reading and thank you for the reviews. I can't believe there are over ten in just three chapters. It's insane and you readers and reviewers are awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 3**

Emma looked up at the stars as she lied on the ground and hummed the song from her and her daughter's favorite movie. Bloody hell she missed her baby girl. Yes, she said 'bloody hell' every now and then to remind herself of Killian. She sighed at the thought. Even though it had been three years her heart still ached for her pirate. But knowing that he had moved on and that Kelly had her grandparents and her big brother looking after her helped.

She wondered if Henry was showing her the stars right now back home. But that wasn't likely since the stars were starting to fade. That meant it would be morning soon and her kids would have been long in bed. It also meant her time in human form was short. Every morning she tried to fight it but Rothbart always found a way to drag her back to the lake at sunrise and she'd turn back into a swan.

The world could be really twisted sometimes. Killian was her true love yet she hadn't been able to save him. And now because she was someone's true love she was cursed as a swan so that a lake could have magic so Rothbart could take the magic. She, Emma Swan, was now a literal swan.

At least she got the satisfaction of ruining Rothbart's plan just a little. Because she still loved Killian and not Rothbart he couldn't share in the control of the lake with her. That was why he was so angry at the cemetery. But he must have figured limited power was better than none. Emma was a hero and he was a villain. Normally she'd never give any kind of power or magic to someone like him but nothing about this was normal. She thought she'd be safe against any threats since her family was safe in Storybrooke but she couldn't let an innocent girl die. And that's what would happen to Odette if she refused to let Rothbart use the lake's magic.

"Swan!" A voice called out to her, and she jumped up to look at who it was. But she already knew who, or rather what it was.

Every morning so far a mirage appeared at the edge of the lake that called to her until she reached the lake. The first morning it was her mother that she saw. She tried to fight it but the sight of her mother in tears and begging her to return to the lake was too much. But she would have gone even if Rumpelstiltskin was the one begging because it was all part of Rothbart's spell. Using family members was just his way of punishing her. But this morning he had chosen to be really cruel.

"It's not real. He's dead." Emma repeated to herself as she helplessly stared at Killian's face and took a few steps closer without even realizing it.

"Swan, the magic of the lake, it brought me back, love." The illusion of Killian told her. "All you have to do is touch the lake and we can be finally be together again. That future we wanted, our happy ending? We can have it right now, Swan, just…"

"No! The second I touch the water I go back to being a swan and you disappear." She said with a shaky voice.

She wanted so much to go to him, to have that future. And it broke her heart to deny him but she knew the truth. It wasn't really him and she'd lost her chance at a happy ending with her true love when he chose not to get in the Underworld elevator with her.

"I've never left you, love, and I don't intend to start now." He stated. "The beanstalk, New York, and every other time, that was all you, Emma."

"If you're gonna taunt me, Rothbart, at least make your little puppets accurate!" Emma yelled. Even though he wasn't in sight, a good thing considering his appearance changed when they came to the Enchanted Forest and his face was like that of an owl's, she knew he could hear her wherever he was. "Killian would never say that."

"Well, love, death does change one's perspective. So does becoming a Dark One against your will." The illusion spat at her. "You know my brother was right about you. And I was fooling myself to think that you loved me even after you finally said it. You're too selfish for that."

"Shut up, Hook!" She yelled at him and she found herself right at the edge of the lake. "I love you, and you love me too, the real you!"

"You're right, I loved you, Swan. It's a shame really." It sighed. "I had to spend my last few years loving a woman that never loved me back. My last few days trying to save you from the darkness and I ended up dying to do it. Do you know how much treasure I could have stolen if I'd remained a pirate? I could have my revenge on the Crocodile. Never lost my ship. But no, I had to waste so much because of you."

Just like always, Emma played right into Rothbart's hand. The words that came from the man before her got her so angry she was seeing red. She raised her hand to slap his face and in doing so she took a step forward. And that was all it took. One little step and she was standing in the lake and a white light was blinding her. When she opened her eyes, as predicted, Killian was gone and she was a swan again.

When she first saw Killian she expected Rothbart to go the way he had. Lure her in with promises of a happy ending, not make her so angry at the illusion for going completely against Killian's character that she tried to slap it/him. But now that he was gone her anger faded and she was just left with the heartache of missing him even more.

The illusion didn't do the real pirate justice. The eyes weren't the right shade of blue, the way he said 'love', and the black shirt was buttoned to the top instead of showing a little bit of chest hair. But it was close enough to do the trick and it made her long to see him again despite the words of hatred. She almost wished she could see the real Killian again but she knew that was too much. Even magic had its limits and she wasn't selfish enough to take her own life and leave her family behind to be with him in the Underworld.

"So, there's still some fight left in you." Rothbart spoke and she didn't even bother looking up. But she knew he was wearing a smug look. He might have won this battle but good always wins. She just had to be patient. She'd find a way out of this.

"I should have used the pirate sooner. Though I'm still debating which was better. Watching you and the dead pirate? Or having your son and daughter crying out, begging you to spend more time with them?"

If she was human and had a voice, Rothbart would be half deaf from her yelling. 'Henry' was angry with her for giving him up, spending more with Kelly then him, putting her job ahead of her kids. None of it was true just like nothing 'Hook' said was true. She loved both her kids but she and Henry had a connection, had it ever since their talk at the castle. He loved his baby sister and could never be jealous of her. And the part about working too much was absolute crap. The most she had to do was paperwork and stop a bar fight or two. But still it was insulting to Henry to have his likeness say such petty things.

And 'Kelly' mostly just cried and called out her name while reaching out as far as she could with her little hands. You can tell yourself something isn't real all you want, but when motherly instincts kick in there's nothing you can do to fight it.

"But enough small talk. I have big plans for today and I can't waste time on you." Rothbart stated and held out a pitcher.

She knew what he wanted and as much as she didn't want to she still waved her wing over the lake to unlock its magic. If she didn't he would just be drawing normal water and Odette would be dead.

Odette was the previous swan that had control of the lake. Until her prince came and broke the curse and they ran away. But they didn't get too far before Rothbart caught up to them and killed the prince. He even tried to turn Odette back into a swan but apparently you can't be cursed the same way twice. Now, she was the new swan but he still kept Odette around even though she outlived her usefulness just to taunt her with the fact that she was prisoner to the man that killed her true love.

She felt for her since she knew what it was like to lose the one you love. But also because she wasn't a prisoner locked up in a cell, she was a servant to Rothbart's daughter Odile. Emma had only encountered her twice but she took pity on anyone who had to deal with her, especially on a regular basis.

"Ah, thank you, my dear. Nothing like some magic to make you feel good in the morning, much better than the coffee the people in your world are addicted to." Rothbart commented and she mentally rolled her eyes. "Now as I said, I have some important business today so you better not try anything again or cross the line. Oh, and look after the children."

After the warning, which she didn't listen to, he left her alone thankfully. The first day he had kept a constant eye on her which annoyed her as it made her feel like a freak show and made it harder to explore her surroundings in order to find a way of escape. Two days ago she almost succeeded. But the same trees that protected the lake also kept her from straying too far from the lake so she would stay safe as well. It was a good thing in theory but obviously it was never taken into account that the swan wasn't there willingly.

At least she had some help when it came to ticking off Rothbart in any possible way she could. The Children of Lir were siblings, three boys and a girl, who had been cursed into swans by their stepmother. Rothbart kidnapped them and hoped they could control the lake thinking four swans would mean lots of power. Only the girl brought magic back to the lake but she was too young to control it which didn't do Rothbart any good. After that he found Odette but still kept the children to 'give the woman something to do' in her spare time.

Now it was her turn to be the mother hen, or swan rather. They couldn't speak to each other as animated movies would lead you to believe but she was still able to get what she needed to across to them. So yesterday she led them on a raid of Rothbart's greenhouse of white flowers, the same kind he had with him when he opened the portal. She didn't sense any magic on them but obviously they had meaning and she wanted to repay him for the cruel mirages of her family she saw every morning. Poor kids got put in a cage after that but even they thought it was worth it to see him so devastated and of course she snuck them out once she was human and Rothbart was asleep.

Today she wouldn't do anything destructive but she would find out whatever his important business was. So far she knew he was using the magic to keep himself and Odile young and healthy forever and also to cloak them from other people's magic so her family couldn't find her. But apparently he never heard their family saying during his time in Storybrooke. She knew they'd find her but she wanted to make things easier for them if she could, anything that got her back to Henry and Kelly faster.

"Emma, I think I found something." Odette came up to her later in the afternoon as she and the cygnets walked around the perimeter again, looking for chinks in the armor. "Odile was talking to her father a little bit ago, leaving me alone to clean her room. Is it really necessary to toss one's entire wardrobe on the floor just to choose one outfit? Anyway, there was a note about a meeting by the berry bush just after sunset. First off, it wasn't in her or her father's handwriting. Second, the closest berry bush is outside the perimeter. And third, unless she's with Rothbart, Odile is trapped here just like us."

Odette was worth her weight in gold. If Odile had some sort of ticket out of there then so did she. At least she would after she 'borrowed' it. And with Odette as her maid it shouldn't be hard to get. This clue gave her some hope but it also brought some questions. The only one she was concerned about though was; how Odile was getting out?

"I've got to get back to servant duty but I'll keep an eye out." Odette sighed and Emma would have given her a sympathetic smile if she could. "And nice going with the flowers yesterday. He's already grown them back with magic but you still managed to get one over on him."

With that Odette went back to her chores and Emma was left with some things to think over. She went back to the lake after finding the border as strong as it had been every other time. She stayed on the bank, refusing to touch the water unless she had to, but still the water calmed her despite the circumstances. She couldn't see the horizon, all the trees blocked it, there was no rum unfortunately, and obviously Killian wasn't there to say exactly what she needed to hear. But she felt better than she had in a long time though, almost like…

"Emma!" Rothbart yelled, literally ruffling her feathers. "You just can't help it can you? First the flowers and now you and your little flock have stolen my gold. Well, just you wait until sunset and you're human, you'll tell me where you've hidden it. And after that I'm going to use your own magic against you so you can never leave the water!"

Rothbart paced in front of her as he ranted and she wanted to yell back at him for getting in her face like that. Nobody talked to her like that if they knew what was good for them. And what was he talking about anyway? She and the cygnets never went near his stuff today and why would they want gold? Then the light bulb went off and she realized that whatever Odile was using to sneak out must be gold of some sort. Rothbart continued to make threats but she was no longer paying attention, already making plans for tonight. All she had to do was, follow Odile, take the mysterious golden object off her, and use the new leverage against Rothbart. It would be a piece of cake, in theory.

* * *

 **It was really good to write Emma again, especially with such different circumstances. I know they are even more questions now but I hope you still enjoyed it and it wasn't overwhelming. Also I'll be jumping back between Emma and those in Storybrooke for the next several chapters. It also jumps around in time too. To make that easier I've gone back and added days to the beginning of each chapter and will continue to do so. As you can see this is day 3, I jumped ahead to see Emma sooner. Next chapter picks up where chapter four left off though and things will eventually even out.**

 **Hope you're not confused and you can still enjoy this. And as always thank-you for the reviews! Such an encouragement, and I was happily surprised by the amount last chapter. Keep up the awesome reviews and I'll keep up with the writing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back to day 2**

"So who is this Rothbart that Henry seems to think Redmond is? And why is your wife so adamant that things will end badly for Emma if he really is part of this story?" Killian asked David as they searched the villain's bedroom.

"Odette was queen, though in some stories she's a princess, that was taken and cursed by Rothbart. She was to be a swan by day and human by night. The only thing that can break it is if someone who has never loved before vows to love Odette forever. And a prince finds Odette while hunting, learns her story, and invites her to a ball the next night. At the ball he dances with Odile, Rothbart's daughter, and pledges his love to her thinking that she's Odette."

"Well, I hope this story isn't accurate to what's really happening. I know Emma and I are true love, but she wasn't my first love." He sighed as he looked through a cabinet beside the bed. "So how does this story end?"

"It depends. Different ballets and movies have come up with their own versions over the years. It's usually tragedy with one or both of them dying but it can be a happy ending or sometimes even a tragic happy ending."

"What exactly does the latter one mean, mate?"

"Sometimes the story ends with both Odette and the prince dying either at the hand of Rothbart or drowning together. But then just before the curtain closes, two swans are seen flying together past the moon. It's tragic because they died but their love didn't stop there and you assume the swans lived happily ever after."

"I can see why news of this tale made your wife so distraught. I love Emma and I want to spend my second chance at life with her but I'd prefer not to do it as a literal swan."

"Well that's why we're not gonna let that happen." David stated optimistically. "What's that?"

"Nothing just an old sketch." He shrugged, a bit defeated as there weren't any clues to be found.

"That's Redmond just a little bit younger and obviously from the Enchanted Forest. But I can't say who the woman and little girl are." David told him.

"His wife and daughter perhaps? Or maybe a sister and niece?" He suggested.

"He doesn't have any family in Storybrooke but they could be in the Enchanted Forest. Come on; let's go check the shed then meet back up with the others."

Killian stuffed the drawing in his pocket then followed the prince outside. He hoped they found something out there because there had been nothing inside.

"Nope, nothing in here either. I'm not surprised. There wasn't anything the first time." David sighed then turned to leave.

"What a moment, mate. This place seemed bigger from the outside. I know there's a bunch of junk in here but it can't take up that much space." Killian said and began knocking on the walls searching for a false one. "Aye, there she is. Is there a crowbar in this mess?"

"How did you know?" David asked as he searched the shed.

"It's common for ships to have false walls to hide the more precious cargo. It might have stopped some other pirates but I always had a knack for finding them." He informed him proudly.

"Why am I not surprised?" He mumbled as he flipped a light switch to help his search through the unkempt room. But instead of the lights turning on, a rumbling sound was produced, and the wall shifted just enough for Killian to slip his hand through and push it open the rest of the way.

"How did we miss this?" David asked himself when they entered the small side room. Although greenhouse might have been a better word since there were small white flowers everyway. The same kind left at his grave with the swan feather.

"Don't blame yourself. You were looking to see if Rothbart was still here or hiding Emma, not for clues about who he was. Besides even if you had found this before, you still wouldn't have known what it meant until this morning. In fact I'm still not sure what it means exactly."

"You're right." He nodded. "Let's grab a couple of flowers. I'm sure Regina or Belle will know something by now."

CS

"About time you two got back. What did you find?" Regina demanded as soon as they entered the library.

"An old family sketch and a lot more of the flowers Henry found in the cemetery." David told her.

"Well, that makes my job a lot easier." Regina stated and grabbed the flowers from them. "I need to get back to work and I don't need to hear Belle's story again. If all goes well be ready to leave tomorrow afternoon."

"She doesn't waste any time." Killian commented as he watched the former Evil Queen depart. "So, what news do you have for us, lass?"

"Henry and I did manage to find Rothbart's story but only part of it. Some of the pages have been torn out. But we got enough." Belle replied. "Can I see that sketch you mentioned?"

"Sure," He shrugged and handed it to her.

"Yes, that fits the descriptions." Belle said, mostly to herself, then went on to tell them the story. "Rothbart was married and he and his wife had a child together, Odile. But the pregnancy took a great toll on his wife and she never fully regained her strength. When Odile was five an illness swept through the town and his wife became even more ill. So he travelled for several days until he found the magic lake guarded by the swans. And because his wife was his true love he was able to pass through and the swan's granted him permission to take some of the lake's water. But by the time he arrived back home his wife was already dead and even magic has its limits."

"Let me guess, he wants some sort of revenge. But what can he do? Kill the swans? Destroy the lake?" He brainstormed.

"Yeah but what does any of that have to do with Emma?" David wondered.

"Well, Rothbart actually did one of those things. He killed the swans intending to control the lake's magic and keep it all for himself so that he and his daughter would never die. But then he realized without the swans there was no magic to control." Belle explained a bit more. "And that's as far as it goes since the rest of the pages are missing."

"Now why does that sound familiar?" Killian asked sarcastically thinking of the pages his brother ripped from Hades' story. He sincerely hoped this time around if he was the one to find the pages he would be able to give them to someone in person not through the storybook-delivery-service from the Underworld.

"It looks like we may not need it though. Henry searched through the first book I found about the lake and found a way to bring back its magic. If a woman that has given or received true love's kiss, takes on swan form and rests on the lake the magic will return. Rothbart most likely knows this and has taken Emma so he can get a second chance at controlling the lake."

"But I thought the swan's controlled it? And if Emma has been made a swan there's no way she would give that power to Rothbart." David pointed out.

"The Dark One's power can be controlled if you have the dagger. Perhaps there's a way to control the swans that we haven't found yet. Or he's found something to use against her, like Henry or Kelly." Belle suggested. "That's all I can tell you on that for now. But Regina thinks she found a way to use the feather to get you there."

"Ah yes, and it has something to do with the flowers as well I take it?" Killian asked her.

"Yeah, the feather is like a homing pigeon. You place it with something and it will take you where it came from. In this case it was flowers from the Enchanted Forest. But if you wanted to go to Arendale you could use something that belonged to Elsa that she left behind or gifted to someone. The original flowers are too dried out now to use again so Regina was actually hoping to find some more. There are a lot of things in town you could use but the flowers will hopefully transport you to the lake or somewhere very close rather than just anywhere."

"Thank you, Belle, you've been a great help." Killian thanked her.

"Thank me by putting my work to good use and bringing Emma home." She stated sternly but with a smile. "She owes me a night of babysitting Gideon."

"Will do, love." He nodded then exited the library and headed with David back to the loft.

CS

"Hey, so how'd it go?" Snow asked when they arrived at the loft. "And dinner should be ready in just a few more minutes."

David went over to help in the kitchen and filled her in on everything while Killian went and sat on the floor and pulled his daughter into his lap. He watched with fascination as she built a tower out of blocks. They looked much like the ones he'd seen Henry build with except much, much larger and pastel colored. But he was startled from any further thoughts about his daughter's play things when a flash went off in his peripheral vision.

"Still enjoy those candid photos I see." Killian mumbled when he saw the camera in Henry's hand. It was meant to be sarcastic but he couldn't quite pull that off and he was secretly happy that there was a picture with him and Kelly.

"What? They're the best kind." The lad shrugged too innocently. "Besides Mom will definitely be disappointed she missed seeing you two together for the first time. Pictures can't entirely make up for it but they can help."

"I believe you're right, lad." He nodded then shifted so he and Kelly were facing the camera. "Come on, lass; let's give Mommy a picture with a great big smile."

Getting a smile was an easy task but it was a bit of a challenge to get her to look at the camera long enough. Eventually after a few funny faces and waving toys in front of her, Henry got his sister to look at him long enough to get some pictures that Emma would no doubt love. And Killian couldn't wait to bring her back and show them off to her.

CS

"Kelly Rosemary! Food belongs in your mouth not on the floor." Snow sternly told Kelly who was currently refusing to eat. "And I thought Neal was tough."

"I heard girls are more stubborn than boys. But come on, she's mom's kid and your granddaughter, it can't be that surprising she's the way she is." Henry pointed out to them.

"And the daughter of the pirate." David added.

"Aye, but the saying is 'like mother, like daughter' not 'like father, like daughter'. I know I'm not familiar with all the terms of this realm but that one is true in all of them." Killian told them and laughed a little.

And even though Snow was clearly frustrated to call Kelly by her middle name he was still touched to hear it, as Rose had been his mother's name and he only recalled sharing that with Emma once or twice. But he wasn't surprised she'd remembered.

"You've got that right. Zelena's daughter can be just as bad as her sometimes. Trust me; I've had to babysit her. It's a good thing she wants a better life for her daughter or we might have a second wicked witch on our hands one day." Henry stated then turned to Snow. "Why don't you let me try feeding her? Older brothers have a certain touch."

"Sure, thanks, Henry." Snow nodded appreciatively.

"Come on, Kelly, you want to be strong like Mommy, right? Well then, eat up and afterwards maybe Grandma will let us watch the mouse movie before bedtime." Henry persuaded her and at the mention of the 'mouse movie' Kelly quickly began eating without dropping it everywhere.

"Why in the seven seas would anyone, let alone a toddler, watch a movie about rodents?" Killian asked them all curiously.

"They don't show real mice, just animated ones that are kind of cute. It's actually a nice little story about a mouse that loses his family but finds them in the end. Mom really likes it and I think Kelly just likes it for the songs. And I know she's only two but she's pretty particular about what she wants to see and so far she's not a big Disney fan and prefers other stuff." Henry informed him.

"Can't say I blame her." He commented thinking of the dreadful Disney movie that desecrated his image and reputation. Henry and Swan had made him watch it once during a rare moment of peace. He always enjoyed learning more about this world with them but that was something he hoped to never see again. The whole thing was bloody insulting. He was just glad Dave wasn't around at the time.

Henry overheard his comment and quickly chuckled to himself as he got his little sister to eat. And as promised he set up the movie for her afterwards and Killian decided to watch it as well. For one, he wanted to spend every moment he could with his little lass. Two, if both she and Swan enjoyed it he figured he should see what all the fuss was about. At the end of it he still thought it was ridiculous to have a movie about mice ridding New York of cats. But it was still more enjoyable than that blasted Peter Pan movie. And he liked the song the two mice sang about wishing on the stars.

"Yeah, Mom likes that song too." Henry told him as he put the DVD back in its case. "I think it has to do with growing up without a family and hoping to find one."

"Aye," He nodded in understanding. He could see a young Swan watching this movie with hopeful eyes. "You found her in Boston once and gave her, her family once, lad. We'll find her in the Enchanted Forest and bring her back to us again."

"I know, I just hate waiting." The lad sighed. "Hopefully when we meet with Mom tomorrow she'll have something."

Together he and Henry got Kelly ready for bed then hit the hay themselves. But before Killian got under the blanket he looked out the window. With the light of a full moon he could clearly see the stars and quickly spotted Cygnus. He stared at it for a while before finally going to sleep and wondered if Emma could see the stars as well from where she was. He hoped so.

* * *

 **So can anyone guess Emma and Kelly's favorite movie? The end of this chapter with Killian looking at the stars coincides with the beginning of last chapter and Emma looking at the stars as well, if you didn't catch on. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's the last one fully in Storybrooke. Which means next they'll finally be off on their journey to find Emma after a quick errand. It will still be a couple more until Emma is found but I promise it will be worth the wait! Also, thank you for the reviews! I can't believe it but you guys are awesome!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Day 3 in Storybrooke**

The next morning everyone set about to pack and run errands to prepare for the trip to the Enchanted Forest. He didn't have all the details yet but apparently Regina had succeeded and they'd be leaving in the afternoon. The thought of finding Emma possibly before the day was out urged him on despite the lack of sleep the night before. Of course the dwarves would choose then to start a fight at the Rabbit Hole and David asked for his assistance.

"Killian, I didn't expect to see you here this morning. What can I do for you?" Belle asked as he entered her husband's shop. Usually he avoided the place but he saw her open up the shop and noticed the Crocodile's car wasn't around.

"I'm out gathering some last minute supplies. But I wanted to ask for some advice about Kelly." He replied and scratched behind his ear, not used to this sort of thing. Belle was a good friend but to be asking anyone about a toddler was something he never saw himself doing.

"Oh, what's that?" She asked and stepped out from behind the counter.

"I was wondering…will she know I'm gone? This morning she woke up asking for Emma. I know I've only been in her life a couple days and hopefully we won't be gone more than a week. But I don't want her to think I've disappeared and she's lost both parents." He confessed to her and felt a pull in two different directions, one to find Emma and the other to stay with Kelly.

"I think she'll know you're gone, but she'll also be easy to distract as you probably know. No matter how long you're gone though, you'll be back. And when you are she won't even remember you were away and you, Emma, Henry, and Kelly will be the family you were always meant to be." She told him with a reassuring smile and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, love," He nodded to her. He still didn't want to leave his daughter but felt a little better.

"Well, well, well, I never thought I'd have the unfortunate luck to have you darken my door again, Captain." Gold stated as he entered the shop with a little boy who appeared to be just a bit older than Kelly.

"I can see how you feel that way after last time." He told him with a bit of a smug grin, thinking of his time as the Dark One. He regretted his actions during that time but it had been good to get a slight taste of revenge. But it came at the price of losing his life and Emma, neither of which he was willing to risk ever again. "But I'm only here to say a thank you and goodbye to your wife. Unlike you, I won't give into the darkness for my own personal gain."

"But you will be just like Milah, leaving your child to be with your lover." The Crocodile taunted him. "Yes, I know exactly what you are up to; Granny keeps saying how excited she is to have the little one. Though perhaps you should leave, she's better off without you. A one-handed pirate with a drinking problem isn't much of a father anyway."

"I may be a pirate but you, Dark One, are nothing but a bloody…" Killian began with his hook raised and steam coming out of his ears. He knew the jab at Milah was out of jealousy and bitterness Gold had yet to let go of and he ignore that. But saying he was unfit to be a father really lit his fuse because part of him feared it was true. And rather than show weakness he lashed out.

"Oh no, you two are not starting this in here! Not in front of me and Gideon. Neither of you can be good fathers if you kill each other." Belle budded in thankfully before he did something he would regret. "Now, Rumple, I believe you had some things in the back you wanted to attend to this morning. And, Killian, good luck and don't worry about a thing."

"Thanks, lass, and same to you." He nodded then quickly made his leave.

After what Belle told him, he was prepared to leave Kelly with Granny and trust that things would be alright. But then Rumpelstiltskin had to play on his fear and he didn't want him to be proven right. Emma was much more than a lover to him but he couldn't leave Kelly behind while he searched for her. He remembered what it was like for David and Snow in the Underworld, constantly worried about their son, and he didn't want to be in the same situation. And he didn't want the Crocodile to be proven right under any circumstances.

So he made the rest of his errands then went to the docks to prepare the _Jolly Roger_ for the journey. True to his word Henry had done an impeccable job of keeping the old girl in ship shape. And as luck would have it he ran into Mr. Smee.

"Captain, it's true. You…you really are back." His first mate stammered in shock.

"Aye, Mr. Smee. And now that I am, I have the woman I love to rescue." He told him, a plan coming together in his head.

"Yes, I heard the sheriff was taken. If there's anything I can do to help you, Captain, I'd be glad to be of service." Smee dutifully offered.

"Glad to hear it, mate, because as a matter of fact I believe I have the perfect job for you. Are you ready to return to the high seas, Mr. Smee?" He asked with a raised brow then proceeded to tell him his plan.

CS

"The flowers and the feather?" Henry asked as he stood on the deck a couple hours later.

"Yes, as well as some other things from my vault just to be sure." Regina told him and he made another check on his list.

"Enough supplies for at least a week?"

"All safely stored away below deck, lad." Killian answered affirmatively and smiled thinking how much like Emma he was when it came to be a natural leader.

"Okay, I think that's everything." Henry nodded. "Now, what do you need me to do to get the _Jolly Roger_ sailing?"

"Just check the sails for me and after we make it through the portal you can take the helm." He told him, wanting to see how much the lad had improved in the last few years.

"Really?" He asked him excited, once again a part of his boyishness shining through. "Alright, let's get this show on the road."

"Hold it just a minute. Am I the only one thinking clearly?" Zelena spoke up as everyone was taking their places.

"What is it now, Zelena?" Regina asked, very much annoyed to say the least.

"No one said anything about going by boat." The witch stated with indignation.

"Would you prefer to travel by tornado?" Regina suggested sarcastically.

"What I mean is, if this flower-feather bouquet takes us to Emma where is the boat going to go? Are we gonna land on the lake or in the middle of the forest? Fine lot that will do us."

"Maybe if you had listened this morning instead of writing your laundry list of instructions for Ashley on taking care of Robin, which is her job by the way, you'd know that I already thought of that and found a solution. The feather will take us as close as we can get by water then I'll use magic so the flowers will guide us the rest of the way. This will give us time to figure out the best way of rescuing her instead of throwing ourselves in the midst of who knows what. Any other questions?" Regina impatiently explained to her sister who glared at her before walking to the other side of the ship.

"Well then, let's set sail." Killian announced before anything else could delay them. "Would you do the honors, Madam Mayor?"

"Just take care of your ship, Captain, and I'll take care of the rest." She told him and he nodded and made his way to the helm as she threw the feather in the air.

With baited breathe all of them watched as it slowly floated back down. Then for the second time in three days he was blinded by a white light that engulfed the ship the moment the feather touched the boards of the deck. And when he opened his eyes, they were most definitely in the Enchanted Forest, and he knew he'd be with Emma again just as he had hoped to be in Storybrooke.

"It worked!" Snow exclaimed and gave David a tight hug.

"Yes, it did." David nodded with a wide smile. "Now, let's go find Emma."

"I second that. Ready to take the helm, lad?" Killian asked, making his way to him and put a hand on his shoulder and pointed with his hook. "We should be able to sail a little farther down the coast and weigh anchor at the inlet."

"Sounds good." Henry stated and gave him a 'thumbs up' then headed toward the helm. "Wait, do you hear that?"

"Hear what, lad?" He asked as if he didn't hear it nor had a pretty good idea what it was.

"I hear it, sounds like crying." David stated with a puzzled expression.

"Whatever it is it's coming from my cabin. You all stay here and I'll check it out." He suggested hoping he could keep the cat in the bag for just a bit longer.

"Let me go with you." Snow volunteered. "Someone could be hurt or scared and a woman around might help."

He couldn't think of a way to dissuade her without raising suspicion so he allowed her to follow him below. The others would probably give their unwanted opinions about him being foolish and careless but at least he'd made it this far so it was too late to do anything.

"Kelly!?" Snow gasped as soon as she made it down the ladder and saw Mr. Smee trying and failing to hide the lass under the bed.

"Mr. Smee! What the bloody hell is the meaning of this?" He demanded of him, trying to sound outraged when he was really grateful that he'd followed his orders so well.

"I'm sorry, Captain, but I…I…"

"Forget your excuses, Smee; I don't have time for them." He stated harshly and scooped Kelly up in his arms, thankful that it was just the shock of the jumping through realms and she wasn't actually harmed. "We'll deal with the consequences of your actions later. Now, make yourself useful up on deck while I get her settled."

"What was he thinking?" Snow asked as she stared after Smee as if he was out of his mind.

"That's an easy one, he wasn't." He told her and was glad she was easier to lie to than Emma.

"We need to tell the others, let them know everything's okay. Then we can figure out what's safest for her while we search for Emma." She said then headed back up but he lingered with his daughter for a bit.

"There's probably going to be a lot of yelling in a bit, lass." He said quietly to her as he sat down with her in his lap. "Your grandpa or Regina will probably figure out this isn't coincidence and question my sanity. Hell if…I mean, now if anyone else was trying to pull this I'd be right with them. But it's true that people do crazy things when they're in love and that doesn't apply just romantically. I love you my little rose of the sea and I want our family together as soon as possible. I might be crazy for this but I'll keep you safe, lass."

He placed a kiss on her chubby cheek then as predicted he heard Regina and Zelena yelling up on deck. But surprisingly it sounded like they were reprimanding Smee which meant they hadn't quite figured it out yet. He needed to come clean to them though, it would be easy but it would also be bad form to let his first mate take the whole fall.

"That's enough." Killian stated a bit harshly when he reached the deck and set Kelly down since the bulwarks were high enough that she couldn't possibly fall overboard. "I'm the captain of this ship and Mr. Smee is still part of my crew so I'm the only one that gets to order him around and deal with his insubordination."

"Since he's part of your crew, care to explain how this happened?" Regina asked, though demand was probably a better word.

"I told you, I thought I saw somebody trying to kidnap her from the dinner. I knew I couldn't let something like that happen to the captain's daughter so I fought the guy off and went to the safest place I know, the _Jolly Roger_." Mr. Smee explained to them. He had to give him credit for his loyalty but not even the most gullible person could possibly believe it.

"I appreciate the effort, Mr. Smee, but I believe the jig is up." He broke it to him then turned to the group. "I never took Kelly to Granny's earlier. I had Smee gather what would be needed for her during our trip then hid her below with him shortly before the rest of you arrived. I know what you're probably thinking but you're all parents so can you really blame me? I just couldn't leave her behind."

"The royalty around here might be forgiving but I'm not and I bloody well can blame you. Don't you think I want to be with my Robin every second? Not only would that be putting her in danger, it also holds us up and I don't want to be here any longer than I have to, and above all it's just selfish. But you are pirate so that's not surprising." Zelena ranted against.

"That may be so but at least I am honest, which is something I suspect you haven't been. What is the reason you are here, Zelena? I know it's been three years and that people change but you are not here for Emma." He called her out.

"You're right I'm not. I'm here because I want to see Rothbart pay for what he's done to me in the past. And that's all you need to know." She stated and if looks could kill he'd be back in the Underworld. "Now, what are we going to do with your little munchkin?"

'More like little monkey' Killian thought to himself seeing as Kelly had made her way over to Henry and she was sitting atop his shoulders with one hand grasping his hair. It didn't look very comfortable for him but he didn't seem to mind as Kelly was clearly happy with the view.

"Well, Henry could watch her but I suspect he won't be happy sitting on the sidelines even if he loves his little sister." David suggested speaking normally so Henry, who was still manning the helm couldn't hear. "And Snow can't stay; we may need her tracking skills."

"Zelena and I will both stay with her." Regina announced her solution which was a surprised to him and apparently her sister as well.

"What?" The witch demanded loud enough for him to agree that she should stay behind. If she kept having outbursts like this she'd give them away in a second. And he wouldn't have anything or anyone ruin his chance of finding Emma. "Didn't you hear what I just said about him?"

"Yes, and you will see him pay, after the other have found Emma which you said you don't care about." Regina told her with no room for argument. "None of us trust you enough to leave you by yourself with her so I'll stay with you and we can have some sisterly bonding."

"And by that you mean you're going to badger me until I tell you about what I want with Rothbart and why. You're so predictable. But fine, I need a break from Mr. and Mrs. Happily Ever After and the lovesick pirate. Let me know when they've left." Zelena gave in thankfully and went below deck.

"Are we sure this is a good idea?" Snow asked hesitantly and he felt some reservations as well. But as much as he disliked Zelena she was clearly capable of taking care of a child and he trusted Regina not to let anything a happen to his little lass.

"I believe it's the only one. But I can leave Mr. Smee behind to man the ship while we're away." He suggested with a heavy sigh, the reality of his sudden decision about Kelly hitting him. Things would be less than ideal but he still didn't regret it and knew it would be worth it when they found Emma and they were all together.

"No offense but he's not gonna do much against our magic. You've said so yourself that your ship can take care of itself practically. So take Smee with you, you'll need all you can get against Rothbart. I think my sister and I could use some time alone to get to the bottom of this." Regina told them, and they all came to agreement that this was how it would be done.

* * *

 **What is Zelena up to? You'll have to wait and see. But don't worry, Kelly won't be in any danger with her and Regina. Next chapter we'll see from Emma again but it will be a couple more until they find her. I can't make it too easy. Also I won't be able to update Friday, really sorry about that. But I'll give a sneak peek to hold you over. You guys are so great with the reviews (thank you so much for that) so and keeping up on the story that I try my best to keep the updates regular. Anyway hope yoy enjoy this extra reading and see you next week.**

Chapter 8

"Maybe it won't last much longer." Henry suggested hopefully. "We can get some rest now so we don't have to stop later again once the rain let's up."

"If the rest of you are in agreement with the lad, I'd be happy to take the first watch." Smee volunteered and no one seemed opposed to it. But as captain, and the reason he was here, Killian felt he should take it. He wouldn't be sleeping much anyway.

"I appreciate that, Smee. But you can go ahead and rest with the others. You've done more than enough today." He told him as he helped lay out some of the sleeping bags. Something from the modern world that he was very grateful to have, even if he wouldn't sleep he'd at least be comfortable.

"Oh, it's no trouble, Captain. I won't be sleeping much. I'm used to working overnight at the shop." Smee informed him and handed him a small card.

"You reopened the Snow Queen's ice cream parlor?" He asked, quite surprised to see the address written on the card. The place had a new name though, 'The Treasure Cone' and a picture of a chest filled with ice cream and jewels as toppings.

"Well, you know how much I enjoy frozen yogurt. And after the Snow Queen sacrificed herself the shop just sat there vacant, taunting me whenever I walked by because all the equipment was there just asking for more frozen yogurt to be made. So I took some of the gold I had saved away from our pirating days and bought the place. It's not living forever in a castle on an island like I always dreamed of but I'm happy with it."

"I'm glad to hear that, Mr. Smee." He told him and was proud of what his first mate, and friend, had made of himself. "And business is well?"

"Oh yes, especially since I decided to make the place open twenty four hours." Smee nodded and Killian could see the passion in his eyes as he talked about his business. "Some people thought it was a crazy thing to do in a small town but it was Emma and Henry that convinced me it would be good and the decision has definitely paid off."

"It was the only thing that made sense. Mom couldn't get enough of your hot chocolate ice cream when she was pregnant and she was always running in just as you were closing up or sending me there first thing in the morning before you even unlocked the door." Henry spoke up and they all had a laugh thinking of Emma demanding ice cream at all hours. He wished he could have been there for that.


	8. Chapter 8

**End of day 3/ beginning of day 4**

It was hard for Killian to leave his daughter on his ship but at least she wasn't a realm away. And being on the ship meant she was safe, as well as dry and warm. The rest of them weren't so lucky. At least he had changed into his old coat which gave more protection against the elements. Regina had put a locator spell on the flowers that would hopefully lead them to Rothbart and also Emma's gray beanie just in case and so far they were both going in the same direction. But after an hour or so, just after the sunset, it began to rain and eventually it was coming down too hard and they quickly found shelter in an old bear's den, according to Snow.

"I hope Emma's not out in this. Or at least that she has more that weeping willow we first saw her under." David commented as he and Mr. Smee got a small fire going.

"Aye, I know Emma can take care of herself but even I wouldn't want to be sailing in this unless I had to and I have more experience than anyone when it comes to weathering storms." Killian added and took a sip from his flask then passed it on.

"I've had my share of nights like this without a cave for a roof over me when I was on the run from Regina." Snow told them. "It only makes me want to find Emma more but I know it's not realistic to be out in this and I'm frustrated that it's true."

"Maybe it won't last much longer." Henry suggested hopefully. "We can get some rest now so we don't have to stop later again once the rain let's up."

"If the rest of you are in agreement with the lad, I'd be happy to take the first watch." Smee volunteered and no one seemed opposed to it. But as captain, and the reason he was here, Killian felt he should take it. He wouldn't be sleeping much anyway.

"I appreciate that, Smee. But you can go ahead and rest with the others. You've done more than enough today." He told him as he helped lay out some of the sleeping bags. Something from the modern world that he was very grateful to have, even if he wouldn't sleep he'd at least be comfortable.

"Oh, it's no trouble, Captain. I won't be sleeping much. I'm used to working overnight at the shop." Smee informed him and handed him a small card.

"You reopened the Snow Queen's ice cream parlor?" He asked, quite surprised to see the address written on the card. The place had a new name though, 'The Treasure Cone' and a picture of a chest filled with ice cream and jewels as toppings.

"Well, you know how much I enjoy frozen yogurt. And after the Snow Queen sacrificed herself the shop just sat there vacant, taunting me whenever I walked by because all the equipment was there just asking for more frozen yogurt to be made. So I took some of the gold I had saved away from our pirating days and bought the place. It's not living forever in a castle on an island like I always dreamed of but I'm happy with it."

"I'm glad to hear that, Mr. Smee." He told him and was proud of what his first mate, and friend, had made of himself. "And business is well?"

"Oh yes, especially since I decided to make the place open twenty four hours." Smee nodded and Killian could see the passion in his eyes as he talked about his business. "Some people thought it was a crazy thing to do in a small town but it was Emma and Henry that convinced me it would be good and the decision has definitely paid off."

"It was the only thing that made sense. Mom couldn't get enough of your hot chocolate ice cream when she was pregnant and she was always running in just as you were closing up or sending me there first thing in the morning before you even unlocked the door." Henry spoke up and they all had a laugh thinking of Emma demanding ice cream at all hours. He wished he could have been there for that.

"It's funny to think how much ice cream Emma ate during her pregnancy and Kelly doesn't like it at all." David commented. "You'd think she'd like it as much as Henry likes cocoa."

"She might come around to it when she gets a little older. Neal didn't like it until recently; it was too cold for him. Or maybe she's just doing it as a way to spite Emma." Snow suggested and the first seemed reasonable, but he was more inclined towards the latter possibility.

"She may not like ice cream yet but she certainly likes the cones. When Emma comes in, I give Kelly a cone filled with some sort of candy." Smee added and Killian came to the conclusion that she was spoiled by everybody in town.

It seemed she had inherited Swan's beauty and his charm making her irresistible to everyone. But he was just glad she had so many to care about her and love her unlike he and Swan when they were young.

"I remember I was actually a little jealous the time you gave her one with marshmallows and chocolate chips." Henry admitted and he and Smee laughed a little. "The next time I had a date with Violet, I went and bought the stuff on my own and we made s'more cones over the fire pit in the yard."

"Well, sounds like we'll have to pay you a family visit, Smee, once we have Emma back." Killian stated and he really was looking forward to it. "And Violet would be welcome as well, Henry."

"Hey, how are things going with you two? I hear congratulations are order?" Smee asked him and Henry's face became a shade that was similar to Smee's favorite hat.

"Things are great, but there's uh…there's no need for congratulations yet. We've got enough going on with trying to get ready for college. And all I gave her was a promise ring." Henry clarified with a bit of embarrassment.

"Wait, you said not yet. Are you planning something? Maybe once you're off and away from home so you think you can hide it from us?" David called him out and teased a bit. And Killian had to admit it was a bit amusing but he also felt for the lad.

"No, I…I am not planning anything now or later. Maybe one day in the future but not the near future I assure you and I have said way too much." Henry stated and threw his hands in the air. "I'm going to bed."

"Yeah, we should all probably get some shut eye too. I can relieve you, Smee, if you need to rest before this rain stops." David volunteered as stoked the fire one last time.

"Thank you, I'll certainly let you know." Smee nodded in appreciation then made his way towards the mouth of the cave.

Goodnights were said and everyone settled down in their sleeping bags. It took some time but Killian actually did manage to fall asleep despite the restlessness he felt. He was so close to Emma, he just knew it, but yet so far. Tomorrow that would be remedied however and he repeated that to himself like some people counted sheep until he fell asleep.

CS

Emma POV

Once again Emma was looking at the night sky as it slowly began to grow brighter. Spending the night under the stars wasn't so bad, except there were no stars out. It had been storming all night which meant spoiled Odile never left the safety of the indoors so she couldn't prove her theory. It also made her miss her family even more.

There was never a wrong time for cocoa, but during a storm and curled up with a blanket was one of the best times. And Henry and her mom came to mind. Stars made her think of Kelly because of how she loved the movie that gave her hope as a kid. She would wish to find a family and hope someone out there was wishing for a little girl. Looking back it probably wasn't a coincidence she bought a blue star candle to wish on just before Henry knocked on her door. And when it rained no matter how hard, her dad couldn't resist checking to make sure his granddaughter was alright and not scared. Usually they would end up sitting on the porch together and talking unless it was too windy and the rain was getting to them.

But there was no cocoa, stars, or porch tonight. And she'd give anything just for the latter. She refused to accept Rothbart's 'hospitality' if you could call it that since he took her. If she wanted a roof over her head she'd have to share with Odile. She certainly had had worse but she still refused as a small act of defiance against him. Up until now though the willow tree had been a nice shelter but neither it nor anything else was a match against the rain since the stable and greenhouse were magically locked.

She wondered if Rothbart had used magic to make the storm since it started a short time after he questioned her in human form about his missing gold object. She kept her mouth shut, hoping to make him spill details the angrier he got. But she had questioned him enough with his fake break-ins that he knew a thing or too. So maybe this was a punishment for not giving him an answer. But then the sun came up and her thoughts changed.

"Snow! Snow! Over here!" She heard David call out as he began to run straight through the lake towards her.

She wanted to run and meet him halfway even if she ended up in water up to her waist. But that was the point, the water was a trap not a rescue and it wasn't really her dad running towards her. Thanks to Rothbart's handiwork though, even if she didn't run through the lake her feet still took a few steps closer and she had no control over it.

"David, you found…"

"Yes, I found her!" He yelled and by that time he was on the bank of the lake. "Emma!"

She could hear the relief in his voice and almost believed it was genuine, almost.

"Emma, what's wrong?" He asked when she didn't say anything. She didn't see the point of having a pointless conversation with an apparition Rothbart had created. "Whatever it is, we're here now."

"Oh, Emma, I'm so glad to see you!" Mary Margaret cried happily when she caught up. "Please tell me you have good news."

"Good news?" She couldn't help but ask. What twisted game was Rothbart playing today? Her parents were obviously looking for her but didn't seem to be rescuing her or aware that she was taken by an annoying pool store owner.

"You found Neal. You left a couple days ago to find him but we never heard from you so we got worried." David explained as his face slowly fell. "You didn't find him, did you?"

"I…" She opened her mouth but nothing else came out, she had no idea how to respond to this.

With Henry and Kelly she was able to tell herself that it wasn't true and that she spent every minute she could with them. She also knew that Henry understood the life she led and was proud of what she did. It wasn't easy but she was able to put it from her mind. And with Killian, they had a rough beginning, he was constantly getting on her nerves, and they had petty arguments, so she could handle him yelling at her. They always resolved whatever it was, even in the Underworld they'd talked about what he said as the Dark One and were the better for it.

And before when it had been just her mom that she saw, it didn't unnerve her as much as this did. Mary Margaret begged her to come back and even though she missed her it wasn't as if she'd left by choice. Every time the intent was obvious, hurt her emotionally and make her feel guilty about one thing or another. But she knew it wasn't real and didn't let it get to her, confident that her family loved her and the things their images said would never be spoken by the real people back in Storybrooke that were undoubtedly working to find her.

"You didn't find him?" Mary Margaret repeated softly and looked as if she could cry at any moment. The look of heartbreak on her face probably mirrored her own when Henry was in Neverland. "Emma, he's your brother how…"

Unable to continue her 'mom' buried her face in David's jacket and Emma knew the water works had started. This caused her to take several steps forward wanting to comfort her but David put out his hand to stop her from getting closer. She was glad for that in a way since she was only two steps from the lake but it also confused her beyond belief. The whole point was to draw her to the lake so why stop her? And her dad, even an imitation one, wouldn't put distance between them like that.

"Your mother's right, Emma." David stated. "You've saved and helped so many people. You broke the curse, you rescued Henry in Neverland along with some of the Lost Boys, you helped Elsa and her sister, you overcame the darkness, rescued Gideon from the Black fairy, and you saved most of the children from the Baba Yaga last year. How could you let your brother disappear? Your own family?"

She opened her mouth to reply but couldn't think of anything to say. And even if she did, the lump in her throat that she couldn't seem to swallow would have prevented her anyway.

Now she knew what the point of this particular mind game was. Her parents had understood when she lost her magic and Zelena took Neal. And when the Baga Yaga took all the children in Storybrooke Neal had been taken while she was watching him. Of course they didn't blame her for that either but now those moments of failure were being thrown in her face.

All the other mornings she knew the accusations weren't true, that it wasn't real. But this one was and she couldn't deny it. Each time it was alright in the end but she had still allowed it to happen. They didn't have any choice when they lost her but she could have prevented what happened to her brother if she had tried harder. Her parents were right for being upset and hurt that she'd saved everyone else but someone they loved, a happy little boy that didn't deserve a big sister like her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and finally took that last step toward them, hoping to find forgiveness in their open arms. But all she was met with was a splash of water as she touched the lake and became a swan again.

Even though the imposters were gone Emma still felt the sting of their words. One consolation though was that Rothbart didn't come around to gloat and she was free to do as she pleased. She left the lake as quickly as she could and flew into the forest surrounding the clearing. Flying made her feel like she was on the _Jolly Roger_ when they returned from Neverland all those years ago. A tear welled in her eye though when she thought of the ship's captain. He always knew how to disprove her self-doubt, something she could really use right now.

Emma hardly even noticed when the tear finally fell from her eye or that a feather also fell from her to the ground. But later it would come to her that the pain she was feeling now would be her ticket home.

* * *

 **That last sentence was cryptic, I know. But it's a bit of info that will come in handy later. And Emma is losing a bit of hope but it won't be for long. She'll be found in chapter ten, so one more to go and then the big one. Yay! That being said, I wanted to show how much this is getting to her to make a reunion even better and her family is closer than she thinks. Hope you enjoyed this, I know I really enjoyed your reviews! Thanks so much for them and for your patience with this chapter. See you Friday with our heroes meeting a new character and Emma figuring out a little of Rothbart's evil scheme.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Day 4 continued...**

When Killian awoke he knew before he even opened his eyes that something wasn't right. And when he sat up he saw Smee and David tied up and unconscious.

"No sudden moves or you'll end up like your friends." A man warned as he appeared in the mouth of the cave. Whoever he was must have gotten the upper hand on David and Smee when they went to switch.

"No need for threats, mate. We just needed to get out of the rain last night and we have nothing of value. So if you'll get that sword away from my neck and use it to free those two, we'll be on our jolly way." Killian tried to calmly reason with the man. He could easily defeat him in a moment but something told him the man was just acting in self-defense and he didn't want to hurt him if he didn't have to.

"The nearest village is two days journey in any direction. People don't just wander around this part of the forest. So who are you and where are you headed?" The man questioned him.

"We came from the beach just north of here. And truth is I don't know where we're going. I'm a sailor and I'm helping these people look for a missing loved one." He answered enough to appease him but still not giving too much away. And where as he once boasted that he was Captain Hook he now decided it was best to keep that under wraps. He didn't need his past reputation stirring things up right now.

"Missing or taken?" He was asked pointedly and he wasn't sure what the difference was to him or how it was any of his business so he didn't answer.

"Missing or taken?!" He repeated. And this time with a yell that echoed through the cave and woke Snow and Henry. Both were startled and vulnerable so Killian moved to stand between them and the intruder.

"She was taken, by a man named Rothbart." Killian finally answered him just to keep him from losing his temper and doing something dangerous. "Now, why don't you put down the sword? It's three against one and we don't want to hurt you."

"Rothbart took…my apologies; I thought you were sent by him." And immediately the man's demeanor changed and he appeared to be embarrassed by his previous actions. "As I said, there's not much around here. But he is."

"He is?" Snow spoke up and asked with hope in her voice. "Where? Where's Rothbart?"

"About half a day's journey from here. If you set out now you could be at the lake by the afternoon. And that is of course if you can pass through the trees of true love."

"How do you know this?" Henry questioned him wearily and Killian was right there with him. "And how can we trust you?"

"Rothbart took a loved one from me as well. She was my true love in fact, my Odette." The man explained as he went to cut Smee and David loose then dropped his sword.

"If Odette is your true love, then you're Prince Derek, right?" Henry wondered and the man in question nodded as Snow went to rouse her husband.

Killian moved to do the same with Smee by calling his name in his old captain's voice. Smee sat upright, ready and awaiting an order. Then he and David saw their captor at the same moment and both were ready to fight the man, or rather the prince.

"Wait, he knows where Rothbart is!" Snow yelled to keep a fight from breaking out and held David back while Killian blocked Mr. Smee's sword with his hook. "What happened to you was a misunderstanding, so let's just hear him out."

Prince Derek apologized and explained himself once again when David was less than trusting. Killian himself wasn't a hundred percent sure he trusted him either but he hadn't heard the whole story yet either. And why lie about your true love being taken? After some discussion, they agreed to ally with each other but none of them were about to let their guard down. If he helped them, great, but if not he'd be meeting three swords, a hook, and an arrow.

CS

"So, Derek, if Rothbart has Odette, why did he take my mom?" Henry asked after they had been travelling together and following the flowers for a few hours.

"For the same reason he took Odette, Henry. He needs a swan to bring magic to the lake. But I broke her curse when I tried to rescue her. Rothbart caught us though and took her away from me again but he wasn't able to return her to a swan thankfully. Ever since then I've been searching for a way to defeat him." Derek told him and had a look which Killian understood.

He imagined he looked the same when he was in the Underworld. Emma had come to rescue him and nearly succeeded, only to be torn apart from each other once again. But at the time he didn't think he had any hope of being with her again, unlike Derek. Now he did though and with any luck they'd be able to help each other be reunited with their loves.

"Any luck with that?" David asked Derek and unfortunately the answer wasn't a positive one.

"I'm afraid not." He shook his head. "He uses the magic to keep himself and his daughter from dying. I thought once Odette was human and the lake lost its magic that I could kill him. But the wound began closing up as soon as I pulled my sword back."

David looked as if he was able to ask another question or make a suggestion when the group came to an abrupt stop.

"No, this isn't right. Something's wrong!" Snow gasped and shook her head and appeared to be on the verge of tears.

"What's wrong?" Henry asked and drew his sword like he and his grandfather had taught him.

"They stopped." She replied and pointed to the bunch of flowers and Emma's beanie that Regina had used as locators. "They're supposed to lead us to Emma but she is not here and there is no sign of a lake or water anywhere. Does this mean…it can't? It doesn't right?"

"I've seen this before." Killian spoke up to assure her that this didn't mean what she thought it did. "When I helped Ariel, who was really Zelena, look for Eric we used his cloak. We followed it to the docks and it disappeared beneath the water. At first I thought it meant he was dead but really it meant he was in another realm alive and well with the real Ariel as we saw."

"But we saw her at the lake and Derek says the lake and Rothbart are here in the Enchanted Forest. Why would Mom be somewhere else?" Henry wondered, voicing everyone's confusion.

"No, she has to be here. I think Rothbart but up an additional barrier. The lake protects itself against intruders, and it looks like he wants to protect himself against other forms of magic." Derek suggested and walked past the fallen flowers and hat. "It's definitely not a physical barrier. We can continue on and I know where the lake is by heart practically. We could be there in another hour or so."

"Then let's get going. We're this close and I'm not losing another second getting to Emma." Snow stated with determination.

Derek led them on and things were silent between all of them for a while and Killian used the time to think. They were close and he knew it, he felt it. Where the others appeared hopeful, he couldn't help but feel like something was off. This was too easy and something was bound to happen. Not that he would let that stop him from being with Emma, but bloody hell he knew it wouldn't be a simple walk through the forest to get to her.

"It shouldn't be much longer now." Derek informed them a little while later. "But there's one thing I should let you know. Once we reach the trees of true love, you'll be one your own. Ever since I tried and failed to rescue Odette, I haven't been able to pass through and I don't know why. But I don't see why the rest of you wouldn't make it to your Emma."

"Thanks for the heads up. Perhaps you and Smee could wait and stand guard." David suggested. "If Rothbart managed to separate you and Odette, I have no doubt he'll try to do the same once we get Emma. Perhaps if we could draw him out here you could be of help and we can finally put an end to his scheme."

"Oh, you won't have to do that, I'm already here." A low, sinister voice announced and they all turned to see an owl like creature, he could only assume was Rothbart, dismounting a horse.

"Where's Emma?" David demanded and it was one of the few times Killian had seen him on the verge of losing it.

"Don't worry; she's safe and sound, unlike all of you." Rothbart gloated. But he wouldn't for long and he and David would make sure of it.

"Safety in numbers, Rothbart, it's not just you and me this time. You will be defeated." Derek warned their owl-faced foe. Surely he must not have looked like this in Storybrooke or he obviously would have been suspected as some kind of villain like Zelena and Gold.

"Just because you have allies, your highness, doesn't mean I can't leave you for dead again. And maybe this time I'll finish the job on you after I finish your foolish helpers." Rothbart retorted and raised a staff in the air. "Turn back now and I'll leave you to freely return to your land. Or you can become dangerously acquainted with some friends of mine. Either way, none of you will be seeing your princesses so I suggest you give up now."

"I'll give up on Emma when the Underworld freezes over." Killian stated with the utmost determination, completely unfazed by Rothbart's threat.

"Have it your way then." And with that Rothbart waved the staff in the air making himself and his horse disappear. And in the villain's place was a swarm of birds ready to attack like that bloody movie he'd once seen with David and Henry.

"These aren't normal birds!" Derek shouted in warning. "Run!"

CS

Emma POV

About mid-afternoon, Emma and the cygnets were sitting in a patch of white flowers near the lake. She'd come back only when Rothbart yelled for her so he could gather the magic from the water. Now he was indoors doing whatever and she was free to sit in the sun and enjoy the flowers. She didn't know what they were called and assumed they were native to the Enchanted Forest.

On further inspection she realized they were almost star-shaped so maybe things weren't quite as bleak as she had thought earlier. She wondered if they had some sort of meaning like the middle-mist did to Merlin and Nimue and also her and Killian. Obviously they meant something to Rothbart since he specially cultivated them for some reason. She wanted answers to that and a lot of other questions but wasn't likely to get them any time soon.

Or maybe she would. She heard Rothbart yell something that she assumed was a curse then saw him rush out of his cottage. She also assumed he was coming for her but instead he ran right past her, muttering about something too close, to the small barn that housed his horse. She watched as he rode off until he was out of sight. This was the first time since she'd been taken that he'd left and she wondered if it was too good to be true. But she definitely wasn't going to waste the opportunity.

Searching his cottage for answers or a way out while stuck as a swan wasn't ideal but it was now or never. At least the door was open and she had no problem getting in and if the snoring was any indication, Odile wouldn't be a problem either. The first door she tried to push open wouldn't budge and that told her it was definitely worth looking into.

"Emma!" Odette gasped as she stepped into the hall. "What are you…Rothbart's gone of course you're here snooping. Sorry, but I've just been really on edge today like something really good or really bad is gonna happen but I don't know which. Well, if you want to get in there you're gonna need a key and luckily I have it."

'Thank you, Odette!' Emma thought to herself and gave her a grateful nod as she entered the room which turned out to be a study. To her surprise though the room was a wreck and he seemed like a neat-freak to her. But she wasn't complaining as it worked to her advantage that practically everything was out in the open. Most of it was diaries which she skimmed through but nothing seemed to be recent. She was hoping to find a book to do with magic or something but she had no such luck.

"This looks interesting." Odette commented as she brought down a box from a really high shelf. "Is that a…a…ahhh!"

Odette dropped the box and ran to the other side of the room after she screamed. Emma waited a moment to see if anything would come out of it like a snake or cloud of magic. But when nothing did she approached and found a heart inside. Rothbart didn't seem like the kind of guy to steal a heart but even Killian had taken Aurora's to gain favor back with Cora all those years ago. It gave some insight that he would do anything but it didn't really help them much without knowing whose it was or why Rothbart had it.

"Odette! Odette!" Odile yelled, clearly she was awake now.

"Uh-oh, I'm really sorry, Emma, I just…I've never seen that before." Odette apologized looking guilty for being the one to wake Odile up. "She never comes in here though so you can keep searching. But if she does, you can push the window up and fly out. I did it once or twice when I was in your shoes."

Emma was grateful for the tip and knew Odette could keep Odile distracted so she continued to search the rest of the study. She found a map of the area which she did her best to memorize for when she escaped. Her interest was piqued when she noticed a strange mark near the barn. Was something buried there? She made a mental note to check it out after she finished her search inside.

About an hour and a half later she'd been through just about everything and was ready to leave when she hit the jackpot. He had Zelena's necklace, the one that used to harness her magic and his plan clicked into place. She wasn't a hundred percent sure how he was going to do it but somehow Rothbart wanted to harness the lake's magic without her. And if she wasn't needed anymore she was a cooked goose, or swan, whatever.

* * *

 **We're getting so close! I know I threw our heroes to the wolves (or birds rather) But at least one of them will find a way to Emma next chapter. She found out some interesting things in this one though. Who's heart do you think Rothbart has? More of his plan will be revealed next chapter as well. But I know the focus will be on Emma and I hope it lives up to expectations. And as always, thank you for your encouraging reviews, they do mean a lot!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Day 4 continued...**

Emma needed to escape now more than ever, both from Rothbart's study and from this whole place. If only she actually had whatever it was he accused her of stealing. She should've checked Odile's room while she was sleeping. Too little too late for that though, but she definitely was taking the necklace with her.

Several minutes later she found herself circling the barn, after she hid the necklace in one of the flower patches. She didn't find anything unusual like disturbed dirt, extra hay to cover something, or weak spot to indicate an underground cellar. After double checking things she ventured inside the barn and it looked normal as well. Not that she knew much about barns but with the way Rothbart kept everything in order it would have been easy to spot something that shouldn't be there. And he would have had her fooled but she noticed something that actually should be in a barn but wasn't.

There was no hay in the hay loft. Instead there were about a dozen barrels and she didn't have to even look inside to know they were filled with water from the lake. She could sense the magic the way you could sense heat from a fire a few feet away. He had obviously been gathering a supply for some time, which would explain how he found her in Storybrooke, changed his appearance so he didn't have those beady, owl eyes, and cursed her to become the next swan after Odette was free and the lake was without magic.

From what Odette had told her, the magic in the lake worked in a unique way. Once someone with true love was given permission they could gather and use the water however and whenever they wanted. Originally Rothbart traveled a week to the lake to save his ill wife. When he returned to find her passed away he used it to kill the first swans in his anger and grief.

She wished she could dump one of the barrels on him but it didn't work that way. For healing a wound or sick person, yes, they just had to come in contact with the water. But for other things the water was poured into a specially crafted staff. It was used like a wand and the water was like a magic rechargeable battery so it always needed to be refilled. And Rothbart kept the staff at his hip at all times like a sword or gun.

But if he could absorb enough magic from the water into the necklace it could become self-sustaining. Just like it contained Zelena's magic when she died and her life-force or whatever drained the magic from it to enact the time portal. Rothbart would be doing the opposite though and drain the lake so he'd never have to refill the staff or need her because the pendant would permanently hold the magic.

How had he gotten it though because it was still locked away in the vault? Did he know Zelena and did she help him? And now that he had it, why hadn't he done anything yet?

She stayed in the hay loft for several minutes trying to figure things out. But she stayed a few minutes too long.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to find this place." Rothbart stated with an eerie calmness that made her suspicious. She hadn't heard him or the horse return so he must have used magic to get back. Was it his intention to sneak up on her or was it just unfortunate timing?

"Yes, I knew you would eventually. But I really wish you hadn't. And soon you will too." He added cryptically, leaving her to wonder what he meant while the hairs of her neck raised. She wasn't scared exactly but she sure wasn't comfortable and knew something was about to happen.

She backed away as her 'fight or flight' instincts came in. As a swan she was in no condition to fight him so she tried to fly out the window of the barn. But he easily grabbed her as she knew he probably would but she had to try. And she continued to try even after he chained her feet to a post on the edge of the lake. The chain was long enough for her to pace around a few feet, sit on the lake, and she could get a few inches off the ground. She could slip out of handcuffs like a pro but wings were useless at lock picking and she couldn't get far enough of the ground to pull the post out by flying no matter how hard she flapped her wings. The limited freedom was worse than being in a cage and that was probably Rothbart's intention.

She waited for the sun to set, knowing she could get herself loose once she had the use of her hands. But as soon as the sun disappeared, manacles magically appeared around her wrists that she couldn't remove. So much for plan A.

For a while she paced around trying to think of another plan but nothing was coming to her. But unlike last night, she didn't feel hopeless. She just had to try harder. The only one that rescued her was her and she wouldn't change that saying now. But eventually she was too tired to think and sat down with her feet in the water. She never did that but it was the only way to stretch out. She wished that by doing so she could use the magic to free herself. But she was meant to share it with others, not use it for her own gain. Someone really needed to put in a loophole for situations like this. Where was Gold when you needed him and his specialty?

When the stars came out Emma was grateful that at least one thing about the day was normal. Again she thought of her daughter and some of the stories Killian used to tell her. Those thoughts gave her enough comfort to close her eyes and rest for a few hours. She was never able to sleep as a swan, always on alert and watching her back. And for those same reasons she never slept more than a few hours even as a human. But somehow she managed, except for last night with the storm, because she told herself if she fell asleep that one of these times she'd wake up in Storybrooke. Soon this would be the bad dream, not the nightmares she was plagued with thanks to Rothbart's morning greeters.

CS

Killian POV

"Why won't these birds die?" Smee yelled as all of them fought off the said attackers with every weapon they had.

"I said they're not normal birds. They're his little minions that are created by magic and that's the only way they can be destroyed." Derek answered in between strikes with his sword.

"Then what the bloody hell do we do?" Killian questioned him as he got one of the birds with his hook.

But no harm was done and it only changed direction to fly straight at Snow. And it was the same each time, they'd strike, the bird went toward someone else, they struck, and the birds continued to swarm them. It was monotonous, exhausting, and useless. But if they didn't defend themselves the birds would peck viciously, not only to wound them but to expose them to the poison on their beaks. He wasn't sure what it was exactly but whatever it was caused his vision to blur. It cleared up in a few seconds, and thankfully he had David to watch his back. But he had a feeling the more the birds got them the worse it would eventually become. And when they couldn't fight anymore they'd become bird feed.

"Whatever it is, don't say split up! That never ends well." Snow stated and he agreed since he knew he needed someone to watch his back, they all did.

"What if just one of us goes while the rest of us hold them off?" Smee suggested as he both ducked and swung his sword. "We need magic and the closest source of that would be the lake where Emma is being held."

"He might be right. The trees of true love aren't far at all. And the lake is about another half mile from there." Derek informed them as a bird attacked from the side and got him in the shoulder. Henry was there to defend until his vision cleared and he was able to continue. "But who will be the one to go?"

"Hook." David stated without a moment's hesitation despite the chaos they were in the middle of. "Love is strength and you're gonna need it to free Emma and Emma needs you."

"I can get to Emma; I have no doubt of that. But you can't fight these things forever." He grunted as he dodged another bird. As if to prove his point the birds seemed to be becoming stronger while they were wearing down. "She doesn't even know I'm here and would be none the wiser if something happened. It should be Henry. Something happening to him would hurt her the most."

"Hey, I'm right here!" Henry called out. "I may be good at operations with Mom. But the two of you are a team, have been since the beanstalk. Believe you can do it and don't be afraid."

Killian wasn't surprised to hear the first part about him and Emma being a team. But the last part did, and he was almost pecked by a bird, because it was true. He hadn't even admitted it to himself but he was afraid. Emma obviously hadn't moved on since rejecting Rothbart was part of what got her into this. But what if her walls were back up despite her promise because he had left her just like everyone else in her life and she couldn't let him in again? And everyone was putting their full trust in him by choosing him to be the one to go. What if he failed them as he did when he was the Dark One by not being strong enough?

"Bring our daughter back, Killian." Snow said to him with determination, almost like a royal command.

She was fighting the birds with all she had but that wasn't stopping her from fighting for Emma as well, as he should be doing. 'A man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets'. His worries wouldn't mean a thing if he didn't at least try. And if he fought he'd get what he deserved, a happy ending. That's why Zeus sent him back and he wasn't going to muck things up by being a coward.

"Aye, you have my word." Killian stated with a renewed fight and determination.

CS

Emma POV

Emma was having one of those dreams where you knew it was a dream but couldn't wake up from it. Thankfully it wasn't a nightmare, just weird. Her time in the Underworld was on replay in her mind, especially leaving Killian and the promises they made. But then it changed. She saw his grave but noticed he was standing next to her, alive, as Regina removed the plot with magic. Then she saw Kelly sitting on his lap as they all watched _An American Tail._

Had Rothbart gotten inside her dreams now to play more cruel jokes?

She saw Kelly blowing out three candles on a cake with Killian's help. Later he wiped her face which had become a mess and even he had frosting on his nose somehow. Then they were on the beach just the two of them. He was right next to her, calling her name, but he sounded a mile away as he placed a hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

"Swan…Emma…love."

She opened her eyes as her dreamed disappeared, but Killian didn't. He was kneeling beside her and she immediately panicked. How could she have been so stupid? The very first night she slept until she was woken up by the imposter of her mother which made it really hard to realize the woman wasn't real. Since then she always woke up an hour or two before sun up. Now the same thing was happening again and the dream she had plus the fact that he was right next to her, which was something the imposters never did, wasn't helping. She couldn't take her eyes off him; his blue eyes, a face that showed concern but also awe and happiness, and there was a spark about him that had been absent in the Underworld.

When she finally forced herself to look away she realized it was still dark out. She had probably only slept about an hour.

"No! No, it's too soon!" She whispered in panic as she backed away. And she was surprised that she could. "Why are you doing this? Isn't sunrise and chaining me up enough?"

"Swan, I don't know what happens at sunrise but I promise you this isn't one of Rothbart's games." Killian assured her as he began working at undoing the chains. "I'm here, love. It's a long story but I'll tell you all about it once you're safe."

She had dealt with 'Killian' before and even when he was being sweet it was obvious it wasn't him. But Rothbart must have actually listened when she yelled to make 'Killian' more realistic. And of course it was coming back to bite her. She really needed to keep her mouth shut.

"Killian is dead." She stated and forced herself to look at the ground without showing any emotion. "I left him in the Underworld, I don't believe in ghosts, and even magic has its limits. So if you're not here to make me a swan, do me a favor for once and dissolve back into thin air."

By the end of her little rant she was yelling and rightfully so, in her opinion. It was one thing to taunt her from afar. But this was literally too close and personal. And again with the illusion of freedom! Getting her out of the chains proved that this had something to do with Rothbart. But he was a pirate that got himself out of handcuffs in the hospital without his hook. And Rothbart could have used magic to keep only her from being unable to unlock the chains and not others. But no, she wouldn't give into this trick. Being weak wouldn't help her any, she had to be strong if she wanted to get out of here.

"Usually I'd gladly do your favor and say 'as you wish' but I don't have magic like you, Regina, and Rothbart. So until we get out of here and back to the others, you're stuck with me. Sorry, love." He told her, not sorry at all. And she wanted to wipe that smug grin off his face.

But she was afraid if she touched him he'd disappear like the time she reached out to Henry and Kelly. And for some reason she wanted him to stay with her, even though he wasn't really there. She felt something she hadn't in a long, long time.

"You know, most men would take your silence as off-putting but I love a challenge." He quoted himself after she didn't reply and just stared at the flower patch. "And don't say you're concentrating. You're not _something_ of an open book. You are a _complete_ open book. I've been dead for a few years now and I can't blame you for not believing me. But I need you to try something new, darling, or again rather."

He held out his hand for her to take and she wanted to take it. Killian being alive and here was better than anything she ever wished for. It really was too good to be true. She wanted to trust him but after the past several days with Rothbart's imposters, she couldn't take the chance that she was wrong. This would hurt more than any of the others so she played along with his game of recreating the past and put the manacle around his right wrist.

"Bloody hell, Emma!" He yelled as he struggled to get his hand loose. "When I said try something again I didn't mean this. What do you need me to do, Swan? Help save your son and father again? Because I can do that if you let me go. The others are being attacked by birds of Rothbart's creation and the water from the lake is the only thing we can think of to stop them. Or would you rather I give up my ship again because I would gladly do so in a heartbeat, Emma."

Locking him up proved two things to her. One, he wasn't a ghost, or mirage, or whatever because that probably wouldn't have held him and he didn't disappear. Two, her hand briefly brushed against his and she felt the same spark she did when he wrapped his scarf around her cut hand. But this time she didn't want to brush it off as it if never happened. And she couldn't risk her parents' and anyone else's life because she refused to give him a chance and let him go.

But she needed one more shred of proof first and decided to skip to the part that happened after he saved her dad. Just like Neverland all over again she gripped the lapels of his coat and pulled him towards her until their lips met and kissed him until air was needed for both of them.

"Please tell me you believe me now, love." He asked her desperately, no doubt using all his gentlemanly self-control to keep from kissing her again before knowing it was alright and wouldn't get him a knee to a certain area.

"I know how you kiss. I don't know how you're here or even alive. But I do know that." She told him with a smile meant only for him that had been absent from her face for far too long. And she let him know that it was more than alright to kiss her again by initiating another and another until they were completely lost to reality and in each other.

* * *

 **Long live Captain Swan! I had so much fun writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. I know you've been waiting for this and hopefully it lived up to expectations. And guess what, it continues right where they left off in the next chapter. So there if more fluff to come! However, I won't be able to update until next Tuesday. Sorry about that :(** **But at least you got the first part of the reunion. And this is far from over so don't worry on that end. And I** **hope my crazy theory with the water and Zelena's necklace makes sense, it's the result of brainstorming at 3:00 am. Anyway, thank you all for reviewing last chapter, it blew me away. And to the guest review and IzzyJ1428, sorry I can't reply but I love hearing from you all the same.**


	11. Chapter 11

**End of Day 4**

Once Killian left the others, finding Emma was easy. He was her true love so he had no problem getting through the magic trees that protected the lake. His problem came when he found Emma. He had a dozen different scenarios in his mind of how things would be when they were finally together. But none of them compared to what actually happened. He forgot how stubborn and impossible she could be but he still loved her for it. And he told her so.

"I love you, Emma." He whispered into hair before placing a kiss atop her head. "Bloody hell, it's been far too long since I've said that."

"I know exactly how you feel." She told him as she rested her head against his shoulder. "I love you, Killian. And I'm sorry for…"

"No need, love." He assured her and put her air around her, knowing what she was going to apologize for. "I can't blame you for still thinking I was dead. At least you didn't leave me here for ten hours this time."

"I'm not leaving you ever this time." She vowed and they shared another kiss. "But we really should leave here. I'm surprised Rothbart hasn't figured out you're here already."

"He's too self-assured. He's probably gloating and thinks there's no way someone could escape from the birds. He obviously doesn't know not to underestimate a pirate. But you're right we should get away from here quickly." He commented and he reluctantly pulled himself away from her to stand up. "So how exactly does this magic, lake water work?"

"It depends what you use it for." She shrugged. "Somethings you just need contact with the water. Others you need a staff filled with the water."

"Aye, Rothbart used a staff when he created the birds and then vanished." He nodded as he poured out the canteen he carried before handing it to Emma. "Hopefully this is one of the cases where the birds will disappear if we toss the water on them. I have a feeling getting the staff from Rothbart won't be easy and we'd have a better chance with the others. Strength in numbers."

Emma did her thing with the magical water and as she did so Killian noticed a strange smile on her face. She looked amused almost. But what she could possibly find funny at the moment he had no idea.

"What's that look for, love?" He came out and asked as she twisted the cap back on the canteen.

"I was just thinking about the past. Once before I gave you a chance to be a part of something, to not be alone and looking out only for yourself. You eventually took me up on it and came back to save Henry, but you did leave. Now though, you're ready to be a part of something with the others. I know we've all worked together a lot since then but you're the one taking lead this time. And it's just nice to see how you've come."

Hand in hand they left the lake and made their way back to the others. And while they did, Killian contemplated what she had said.

"You were right then. I got by in life for two centuries. But we both know that's not the same as living. The last three years in the Underworld made me realize that now more than ever. And life after choosing to be a part of something and after trading my ship to find you in New York, well, I was never happier. It is nice to know that while I can do things on my own, I don't have to, nor do I want to. As your lad reminded earlier, we're a team, all of us."

"Yeah, the 'Charming family softball team and their pirate mascot' I believe is how Regina put it. But I think you're more than that now. You may not be official family but you're the only one for me and your Kelly's…" She began then trailed off with a stunned look on her face. "I can't believe I forgot. How could I…Killian, there's something you need to know."

"I already know, love." He quickly said to put her fears to rest. It was clear she was nervous about telling him. And while it had been a shock at first, he loved Kelly the moment he held her. "I spent a few days in Storybrooke before we discovered where you were. Most men want a son to pass on their name to. But I couldn't be more proud to have Kelly named in my memory. She's an amazing little lass and…why are you crying, Swan?"

"I just never thought…I mean we all tell her about you and show her pictures. She knows who you are but that's not the same. Now she can get to know you, really know you, and I almost can't believe it. But I'm so happy, Killian." She told him as she smiled through the tears which he quickly wiped away.

"I am as well, Swan. I am as well." He assured her and pulled her into his arms and gave her another kiss.

They continued on and he filled her in on a few things. Odette's prince was actually alive and helping them, Zelena and Regina were on his ship having a sisterly talk, and that Rothbart and Zelena had some sort of history and she wanted payback.

"Shouldn't be long now, Swan…Swan?" He commented then turned around to see she was nowhere in sight. All he saw was the trees and it dawned on him. They'd reached the border of the trees of true love and Emma must have not passed through.

"Swan, what happened?" He asked as he turned back and once he was over some invisible line he was able to see her again. "I don't understand. I thought these trees were to keep people out not in."

"People, no, the magical swan, yes." She sighed and leaned up against a tree. "I thought the curse broke when you kissed me and I'd be free. But I'm not. I don't understand either."

"That's because it's not the kiss." Rothbart stated as he suddenly appeared before them.

As a seafaring man he was aware of many superstitions. Some he believed but this particular one he never had. But seeing Rothbart made him understand why owls were associated with death and misfortune.

"Yes, dear Odette thinks that's what broke her curse. But it was really her prince nearly dying for her. You see, it's an act of true love that is needed, not just a kiss. That's why I allowed you this far instead of killing the pirate the moment he reached you." Rothbart continued to explain.

"So what now?" Emma demanded of him and Killian knew she was angry. He had only encountered the owl twice but was already tired of his taunting. He couldn't imagine what Emma was feeling after days of it. "Because I am not going to let Killian die or nearly die again. We will find another way, Rothbart."

"Interesting wording there, you said again. Most people only get one opportunity so he shouldn't even be here. Something I will happily remedy." Rothbart spoke and the threat was clear.

"No, you won't." Killian stated as he stepped in front of Emma to protect her. He wasn't sure what Rothbart would do in his anger. "You're too curious about how I'm alive when you couldn't do the same for your wife. You have a source of hope now and you won't let that slip through your fingers for anything or anyone."

"Wrong." Rothbart replied with a smug air of confidence. "I don't need to know anything. Just how you prefer to die. By magic, a sword, or perhaps walking the plank since you're a captain. The price of magic is one life for another."

"Then why haven't you done it before?" He asked him. "You could've killed any random stranger. Or you could've finished the job with Derek when you had the chance instead of leaving him alive."

"I had other purposes for Derek." The villain cryptically replied.

"You took his heart." Emma spoke up and accused him.

"So you found that too did you? Well, right you are, dear. I knew it would come in handy one day and that day has indeed finally come." Rothbart said calmly, instead of with anger as Killian expected, as he reached inside his satchel and retrieved the vibrant, red heart. "Capture them."

"Who? What did you just do?" Emma demanded of him as she stepped forward. To anyone else she would seem confident and ready to fight but he could see the fear no matter how well she hid it.

"I'm sure your pirate filled you in on what's happening to your family. At this point everyone is probably unconscious except for Derek, leaving them open to attack. Not by the birds though anymore, they've done their job, but by me. You'll be seeing your family in no time, but it will also be for the last time." Rothbart triumphantly stated as if he had already won.

With a wave of the staff over them, Killian found himself in a dark cell somewhere and once again separated from Emma. But clearly Rothbart underestimated all of them and would soon learn the consequences of doing so. As a pirate he'd escape. And as a hero, he'd fight beside Emma to bring him to justice.

CS

Henry POV

When the sun set Henry had thought the birds would disappear. They were created by magic but they were still birds which for the most part weren't nocturnal. They weren't that lucky though but at least the darkness helped them hide a little. If they went behind the trees the birds would fly into them. It still didn't stop them but it was a little easier than constantly swinging their swords. But they were still exhausted and the birds never tired.

"Grandma!" Henry yelled when she went down.

Whatever they were pecking them with first caused their vision to blur and eventually a black out. Mr. Smee was the first to experience that after taking a hit for him a minute prior and had yet to get up. Now with two people down the odds were even worse and it was getting harder to defend themselves. And Grandpa fell a few seconds later since he was distracted by his partner falling.

It was just Henry and Derek now and he tried to continue fighting. But it wasn't long before a bird got him and he joined the others. Just before he closed his eyes though he saw the birds finally disappear as if the job was finished. But Derek was still standing which didn't make sense. Unconsciousness took over though before he could figure out what that meant.

CS

"Henry." He heard his named called but he couldn't reply.

"Henry!" He heard it again and this time it sounded more urgent. The person was also shaking his shoulder and that finally forced him to open his eyes.

"Mom?" His vision was extremely blurred but he knew it was Regina, standing over him.

"Drink this." She told him and handed him a vial of something. "Better?"

"Yeah," He nodded and was glad he could finally see straight. "What was that? And how are you here?"

"Let's just say I brought a magic first-aid kit. And Zelena finally opened up and I figured you should know. So I used magic to bring me to you. I'll tell you what she said after I wake the others." She replied then went over to his grandparents. "By the way, where's Hook?"

"We were being attacked by birds created by Rothbart's magic to keep us from getting to Mom. Killian left to find her so he could come back with water from the lake. We were hoping that would destroy the birds but he never came back." He told her as he began waking Mr. Smee.

"Well then, we'll just rescue him and Emma." She stated as the others came to and she passed the vial to them as well.

"Regina!" Grandma gasped in surprise as she sat up. "How did you find us? Did you stop the birds? Where's Derek?"

"Magic, no, and I assume Derek is the guy over there that I knocked out." Regina replied matter-of-factly as she helped her to her feet.

"You knocked him out?" Grandpa asked in surprise. "Odette is his true love and is still captive with Rothbart. He was helping us, especially when we reached the magic barrier and we couldn't follow the flowers and beanie anymore."

"If he was helping anyone it was Rothbart. When I got here, and those birds must have driven you back to the other side of the barrier since there's nothing wrong with my magic, all of you were unconscious and he was tying you all up. He's also missing his heart."

"That would explain why he said he can't get through the trees of true love anymore. Rothbart probably did it to prevent him from rescuing Odette again and knew it would come in handy one day." Grandpa sighed and Henry felt sorry for the prince. He probably didn't even know he was missing his heart.

"We have to help him." Grandma decided. "But first and foremost we need to save Emma. Everything will fall into place after that."

"Agreed." Grandpa nodded as he grabbed his sword off the ground.

Before they set off to find Emma they ate quickly to keep strength up. They also discussed what to do with Derek. Regina ended up sending him back to the cave they were in last night. If Rothbart decided to control him again it would at least delay him awhile.

Thankfully Grandma was good at tracking and she was able to lead them back to the right path after the birds got them off track. It was a little over an hour later when they reached the trees of true love and during that time Mom filled them in on what Zelena had told her.

"Right before we came back to the Enchanted Forest for the missing year, Rothbart came to Zelena. He needed a woman that had a true love to be cursed as a swan. She helped him find Odette and had a monkey kidnap her. Of course she only did it because there was something in it for her but Rothbart never held up his end of the deal."

"What did he do, or not do rather?" Mr. Smee asked out of curiosity.

"That's not important." Regina shook her head. "But she still wants to get even. I convinced her not to kill him on sight though. Rather, take him to the kingdom Odette comes from and let him pay for what he did there and we don't have the headache. She also gave him the staff that wields the water magic and knows how to get another which is what she and Kelly are doing now."

"Looks like we got the end up of the plan settled. Now let's hope we can get there and Zelena comes through for us." Grandpa stated and they continued on with confidence that everything would come together and they'd get Emma, Killian, and Odette to safety.

* * *

 **I'm back everybody! What did you think? This was my first time writing things through Henry and to avoid confusion I wrote Emma and Regina unless he's specifically talking to one of them. So don't read into that or anything. Also, everyone is alright, Emma and Kilian included despite how I left things on their end. And I'll come back to Zelena's history later, I didn't have time for all of it in this one. La** **st but not least I just want to say thank you as always for your reviews. This story has over 50 and that just amazes me so, so much! And it's all thanks to you! So thank you for reading and every last review from the regulars, to the new ones, and guests!**

 **Reply to guest: As you've probably noticed, your guess was right. And yes, I had to give some fluff before Rothbart caught them. I think everyone needed it. Thanks for your support!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Day 5**

Not long after being placed in the cell, Killian quickly escaped the shackles but the bars were another story. They reminded him of Rumpelstiltskin's cell. It only opened from the lever on the other side of the room. So there was no lock to pick and his hook was no match. Eventually sleep claimed him and he slept through what remained of the night.

"Morning, Captain." He woke up to a blonde who unfortunately wasn't Emma standing on the other side of the bars.

"I'll take your word for it, love, since there aren't any windows here." He sighed as he sat up. He'd slept in worse places but the dirt floor definitely wasn't comfortable. "I assume you're Odette?"

"I see Emma told you about me before Rothbart got in the way." Odette commented after nodding. "She told me about you too, but I didn't ever expect to meet you. I knew there was something special about her when she came here."

"Do you know where she is? How she is?" He asked as Odette pulled the lever and for a moment he thought she was there to free him. But it was only enough for her to slip him a tray of food and a book.

"I can't say for sure but she's strong and I think she has more fight in her now than ever. Last night Rothbart locked her in the greenhouse. But this morning he let her out to go to the lake but did something so she can't leave the water until sundown when he takes her back to the greenhouse." She informed him and shut the bars again.

"I appreciate you bringing me breakfast, lass, and something to keep me occupied. But if you went through the trouble of opening the bars, why not just let me free?"

"I wish I could, but Rothbart enchanted them so they can't be opened any further. He learned from when he threw me in there for a week. I made a make-shift rope and sort of lassoed the lever." She told him, clearly proud of her ingenuity. "But the only way out of here is up, through a trap door that leads inside of his study. I tried to climb out a window from there but I was too slow."

"I'll keep that in mind if I manage to get out of here." He said with a nod of thanks for the tip. "I know you're a servant to Odile, which probably keeps you very busy. But if you get a chance, let Emma know I'm alright."

"Of course." She promised. "I'll be back with dinner later."

With nothing else to do he ate the breakfast he was given since Odette had been the one to deliver it. If it had just appeared in his cell he would have suspected it was poisoned. But if Emma trusted her then he would too and thankfully his opinion of royalty had changed over the years. And she had good taste in literature he had to admit when he opened the book and began reading a legend about a dreaded pirate whose true love was a princess.

CS

Henry POV

"We made it!" Grandma cheered in relief. "Look, there's the willow tree we saw in the mirror."

Henry hugged Regina in relief that they'd finally gotten to the lake. He thought they'd have to stop again before facing Rothbart but the drink that helped after Regina woke them also renewed they're energy. Now here they were just after the sun had risen and sure enough there was a swan on the lake.

"Mom!" Henry yelled and ran toward the lake.

He wasn't sure if she'd understand him but the swan did turn towards him and he took that as a good sign. But he stopped short when a group of cygnets were suddenly at his feet. Were they cursed like his mom? He tried to step around them but they refused to move, like they were trying to protect the swan still on the lake. And he didn't want to hurt them or anything so he just stood there and looked to Grandma for help.

Just her coming near seemed to set them at ease and the cygnets made their way back to the swan who had come to the water's edge.

"Emma?" Grandma asked and the swan nodded.

"Hey, honey." Grandpa said as he came over as well and knelt with them. "I know it's usually your job to save everyone, but this time we're gonna save you. I promise."

"He's right, Mom." Henry stated then leaned forward and placed a kiss on her head. But nothing happened. "What? Why? Why didn't it work?"

"I don't know, Henry, but we're gonna find out." Regina assured him as Emma turned to the cygnets and shooed them away. "Where are they going?"

"They're headed towards the cottage. Maybe there are some answers there and we're supposed to follow them." Grandpa suggested and so they did.

But they didn't even get through the door before the cygnets returned with a young blonde woman following them.

"Is this what all this fuss is about?" She asked the cygnets. "Hi, I'm Odette. I guess you're the rest of Emma's family? You're lucky Rothbart isn't here."

"He's not?" Snow asked the question they were all thinking.

"He's gone looking for Odile and he went in the other direction or you probably would've run into each other." She replied. "I went to wake her, after bringing breakfast to Captain Hook, and found a note that said she left. So he took off after her."

Henry agreed that they were lucky. This was the perfect opportunity to search around for a way to defeat Rothbart, save his mom, and rescue Killian, Odette, and the cygnets.

"Then let's go get Hook so he can kiss Emma and break her curse." Regina stated. "Where is he?"

"He's in a dungeon under the cottage. But the bars only open to a certain point without magic."

"Usually I'd say that's not a problem but I haven't been able to use mine since we crossed Rothbart's version of the town line." Regina sighed and he put his hand on her shoulder. He knew not having magic was hard for her and he'd help her deal with it until they got out of this place.

"I think I know what to do." Grandpa stated then ran toward the barn, leaving them puzzled. And a minute later he came back with a rusty bucket, leaving them even more puzzled.

"You can take the prince out of the stables but you can't take the stables out of the prince." Regina said quietly but everyone still heard her, but it was a good sign she wasn't too upset about her magic.

"Just watch, Regina, just watch. It's all in the story." He replied cryptically as he kept walking past them and on to the lake.

They all watched as he said something to Emma then she lifted her wing and the water started to shimmer.

"I don't think magic is a problem now." Grandpa stated with a smug grin when he came back with the bucket filled with magical water. "So, where's the entrance to this dungeon?"

Odette led them into the cottage and when they got to the study she and Grandpa went below to free Killian. In the meantime, he and Regina searched the study while Grandma searched Odile's bedroom for anything useful.

"Hey, I'm not sure what it means but I think I found something." Grandma announced as she came back several minutes later.

"Do share, love." Kilian said as he came out of the dungeon with Grandpa and Odette.

"Wait, heaving a bucket actually worked?" Regina asked with a slight hint of surprise. "I thought you needed a wand?"

"Depends what you're using it for. In this case the bars dissolved much like I imagine they did when Snow used squid ink to get out of Rumpelstiltskin's cell." Grandpa answered.

"And speaking of getting out of places, I know why Odile left." Snow stated and held up a worn leather book. "I found her diary hidden away. I haven't read all of it, but while Rothbart was in Storybrooke, someone found the lake. A childhood friend, he needed the water but there wasn't a swan so, no magic. I think she snuck out to see if this friend is alright."

"It's a possibility. I know Odile doesn't like being trapped here all the time but helping someone doesn't really sound like her. She's a spoiled brat who only cares about herself and getting whatever she wants as fast as she wants." Odette told them and from what Henry knew from his world's stories; Odile seemed as bad as her father.

"You may be right. But I'll keep reading to see if it says anything important."

"I'm going to keep researching too. This place is a mess but there's gotta be something here. And someone should search the stable and greenhouse while Hook breaks Emma's curse." Regina instructed them and he was ready to start looking when Killian stopped them.

"I can't break Emma's curse. Not yet anyways." Killian shook his head. "I've kissed her over a dozen times but that's not what is needed. An act of true love is required but other than giving up my life, or heart like Derek, I don't know what to do."

"Derek?" Odette asked, barely above a whisper and looked like she could burst into tears. "Emma and I found a heart in here the other day. It was his? He…he's alive."

"I'm sorry, lass, I forgot Rothbart hadn't told you. But, aye, Rothbart has his heart. I was there when he commanded him to capture the others. We'll get it back to him though; it's what we heroes do." Killian assured her and Odette nodded appreciatively but still had tears in her eyes.

So Grandma took her into Odile's bedroom to calm her down and eventually finish searching the room since Odette knew her best. And he went with Killian and Grandpa to check the other buildings as Regina had suggested.

CS

Emma POV

Since Rothbart had kidnapped Emma, mornings were never pleasant. But this morning was more than that, it was just weird. She could have killed Rothbart for waking her when he did since she hardly slept. At least his rude wakeup call didn't include mirages of her family. But she became angry again when she realized she couldn't leave the water. Sure the Children of Lir were loyally keeping her company but it was driving her crazy not knowing what happened to Killian.

Somehow she knew he hadn't killed him but that didn't mean he was safe either. And Odette would come to her eventually with some sort of news and probably a message from him. But until then she was stuck with the fear of the unknown. Then the weird stuff started happening.

Rothbart dashed out of the cottage like a madman. Much like he did when Killian and the rest of her family apparently crossed some line that alerted him to their presence. Once again he rode off on his horse but in the opposite direction and she wondered what poor person he was after now. Minutes later a voice called her name that she had gone too long without hearing.

"Mom!" She turned to see Henry running towards her.

Behind him was a group that she'd recognize anywhere. Her family had come for her and this time they were real. Her face would probably hurt from grinning if she were human. But even as a swan with no way to communicate, they gave her the words she needed to hear. That was of course after they got passed the little army of protectors she had. And Henry's kiss didn't work, nor did she expect it to, but the fact that they were there was enough. After all the doubts Rothbart had placed in her mind, being surrounded by her family gave her the hope she needed. It was now only a matter of time before he was defeated.

She was glad for Odette who was able to explain some things to them after she sent the cygnets to get her. Sitting on the sidelines was hard though. It was like the opposite of every other morning. She used to reach out for people that weren't really there. And now that they were, she couldn't be with them let alone hug them or help them. But like her dad had said, it was their turn to rescue her.

At least she was able to provide him with the magic water so he could free Killian. Too bad she couldn't tell them about the doomsday supply Rothbart had in the stable. A while later though the three most important men in her life exited the cottage and began searching and she figured they find out soon enough. But first one of them took a detour towards her.

"Just wanted you to know I'm alright, Swan." Killian said as he knelt at the edge of the lake. He had a smile on his face from seeing her but it quickly fell as he sighed. "Bloody hell, I hope it's still alright to call you that and it hasn't become negative thanks to all this."

"Anyway, I figured you'd want to see me with your own eyes since I did as well. Even though Odette told me you were fine, I had to get out to be sure. And I understand I have you to thank for helping David so I wasn't left to rot in that cage." He continued and she wanted to grin at the familiar wording. "At least Rothbart didn't force feed me bologna."

And at that she couldn't hold back. Snorting like a pig when you laughed was embarrassing but honking and other bird noises were worse. But Killian's comment and that he still held it as such an injustice was so absurd she didn't care.

"Even as a swan you're rolling your eyes and laughing at me. That's bad form, love. Here I am to give the reassure we both need and you're mocking me. I'll remember this." He told her as he did a very bad job at pretending to be angry. "But I'll deal with that after you're free, because you will be, Emma. I still don't have any idea how without sacrificing myself again. Know this though, love, I am not going to lose what we have because some bitter man wants to keep you trapped here for his own gain. Your parents have their saying and I think it's time for one of our own, to always find a way through the bloody impossible together."

It was a mouthful but she knew it was a promise that would ring true. They had already done so much together. And even death was just a temporary pause in their teamwork. She had so many things she wanted to say but couldn't. Instead she leaned her head against his hook, forming a heart together. And by the look on his face, Killian read her message loud and clear.

* * *

 **Writing a CS scene with Emma as a swan was interesting to say the least. I still have my fingers crossed that it works. And I've seen so much fan art with hearts that are half hook half swan that I couldn't resist throwing one in at the end. And I wanted to give a bit of fluff before the pot gets stirred in the next couple of chapters with Rothbart suddenly leaving, Zelena returning, and a few other discoveries. Thank you for reading and for your reviews, I'm still shocked by the response this story is getting. Wouldn't be the same without you and I'll see you Tuesday!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Day 5 continued...**

By the afternoon the guys had found the barrels in the barn as well as Zelena's necklace that Emma had hidden. Regina put the pieces of Rothbart's plan together and started making one of her own. In the meantime her mom and Odette sat with her near the lake while reading the rest of Odile's diary and one of Rothbart's. Her mom said it was because she enjoyed the fresh air but Emma knew it was to keep her company, and she appreciated.

"Here's another reference to her mother's flowers. I guess she means these since Rothbart grows them in his greenhouse." Odette commented as Emma watched her point to a phrase in the diary. "I never thought she could care for anyone but herself but it's obvious she still loves and misses her mother. I wonder if that's why she is the way she is."

What Odette said made sense and she almost felt sorry for Odile in a way. She figured her mom would probably echo her thoughts but she didn't reply at all. She was intently staring at the flower chain she'd made from the little star flowers.

"Snow, are you alright?" Odette asked her and Emma was thankful she did. Not being able to communicate with words was really trying her patience.

"David, what did we do with the flowers once we got to the magic barrier?" Snow asked as if she never heard Odette's question.

"We took Emma's beanie but we just left the flowers since we couldn't use them anymore." He shrugged. "Why? Do you think we need them? There's plenty more in the greenhouse."

"That's just it. Why grow them in a greenhouse? They grow perfectly fine out here and this is a completely different environment. I want to check it out." She told them.

Her mom made some good points but she didn't really see the relevance. On the other hand though, Emma knew almost nothing about flowers while her mom's fairytale identity would probably be Mother Nature if she weren't already Snow White. So even if she didn't understand she hoped she had uncovered something.

The group headed toward the greenhouse and Emma followed them to the other side of the lake. But she splashed her wing in frustration when she still couldn't leave. How many more hours until sunset? She was ready to scream or go mad at this point and wasn't sure if she'd make it.

"Don't worry, Mom. Sunset is only about three hours away or maybe a little less. I'm still not the best at telling time by the sun." Henry tried to encourage her.

She reached out and brushed her feathers over his arm to show her appreciation. Even though three hours felt like forever, her son's smile made her feel like she could get through this. And after the others returned with their discovery there was hardly a single dull moment.

The flowers that grew wildly by the lake and the ones in the greenhouse were in fact different. Apparent they looked exactly the same but when held up together there was one slight difference. The wild ones had pointed petals, resembling stars. And the greenhouse ones were rounded. But it wasn't the shape that mattered; it was what was inside them.

The rounded flowers that Rothbart grew were poisonous when ingested by animals, specifically birds. It suddenly made sense why Rothbart trapped her on the lake after she became a swan instead of returning her to the greenhouse this morning like she expected. And also why he was so mad after she and the Children of Lir ransacked the place. Not only did they destroy the flowers he kept in memory of his wife, they also could have died from it. Thankfully they didn't decide to have a snack after their bit of pillaging.

Shortly after that discovery, Zelena arrived with another staff. It was the key they had been waiting for and the first thing she did with it was destroy her necklace. Apparently she had been angry with Rothbart from the get-go because he cheated her in the past. But that couldn't have been anything compared to the look she had when she found the necklace he'd stolen.

At least one problem was solved and they no longer had to worry about Rothbart absorbing all the magic. Odette wanted them to use it to summon Derek's heart but they didn't want to tip their hand just yet. Regina hadn't worked out all the kinks in her plan yet but the element of surprise would be crucial.

"I agree that we shouldn't let Rothbart know that I brought another staff too soon. But are we really just gonna sit here until he comes back? He could be gone for hours or days." Zelena questioned them as Odette went back to the cottage, disappointed that they couldn't save Derek yet. "And am I the only one that doesn't trust Rothbart's little helper?"

"She's not his helper; she's his prisoner, just like Emma." Snow corrected her in Odette's defense and Emma would have been right there with her if she could.

"Zelena, are you going to suspect everyone we come across while we're here?" Regina asked her impatiently. "I know you don't like Odette, hence why you handed her over to Rothbart in the first place. And that you're still bitter about that broken deal. But why don't you help me instead of constantly pointing fingers."

"I am helping!" The wicked sister yelled. "Just look at those diaries. There are pages missing and I bet she ripped them out while she 'helped' Snow."

"Why would Odette do such a thing? Odile could have done it herself to keep it from her father." Her mom pointed out.

"Oh, can you please stop being so naïve for two bloody seconds!" Zelena cried out.

"Hey, watch it, Zelena." Her dad warned her and took a step towards her.

Luckily Regina and Killian stepped in before it could go any further. And even though Emma agreed with her mom and wondered why Odette would rip pages out of the diary, she knew that people don't always measure up to the bar you held them to. Killian learned that lesson in the Underworld and she hated to be the one to break it to him. She didn't want to be right again but part of her had to agree with Zelena as well.

"That woman can't do anything without causing some sort of outburst, can she, love?" Killian asked her quietly in both a joking and serious way as the person in question walked over to the barn to get away from them. "And I already know what you're thinking. You want a look at those diaries for yourself. But unfortunately you won't be yourself for another hour and a half so you want me to do it for you."

He either knew her too well or she was way too obvious with her body language or something, even as a swan. And both, was the most likely answer.

"And I gladly will." He continued. "But if things turn out to be a repeat of what happened with Hades' story, just know that this time I won't doubt you, Emma. I don't want to think of Odette doing such a thing but you and your safety mean more than any friendship or alliance, as it should have been with Liam. But I won't make the same mistake twice. If our suspicions are right, I won't let anything cloud my judgment or anyone else's."

Emma appreciated his words, even though she didn't really need them, because it only made her love him more for still saying it. His judgement was clouded in the Underworld but she couldn't blame him for that. It was his brother and he was in denial. Just like she was in denial and lashed out at her parents when she learned about Lily. She knew he trusted her just as she trusted him. In the beginning it took her a while to do so, but that only made it stronger now.

She watched as Killian went to her mom and asked for the diaries. Then he surprised her by coming back, taking his shoes off, rolling up his pants, and sitting there with his feet in the water so he could be a little closer to her. He also surprised her by reading the diary aloud so she could feel included and not completely left out of things. He was really good at the small things and that made a big difference to her.

"Bloody hell," He whispered quickly after switching to Rothbart's diary instead of Odile's. "Remember how you're mother said the flowers Rothbart grew were poisonous? Well, Odile's constant mention of them made me curious about what her father thought of them. And apparently that's how he killed the original family of swans. He used the magic so his wife's favorite flower would grow in a patch just like the others. The swans ate them and died.

"The greenhouse is both a memorial to his wife and to the revenge he got. He blames the swans for his wife's death not the illness that took her. And using those flowers is a lot like how I intended to use my hook to kill the Crocodile. With the exception that Rothbart actually succeeded and I didn't, thanks to you."

For a moment she was worried that he would go down the path of thinking he was just as bad as Rothbart. But the small smile she saw told her that he knew the truth. That he was a better man now despite his long life filled with past misdeeds. He had started to see that in the Underworld and she was proud he didn't fall back just like she did her best not to put her armor back on.

He continued to read on, sometimes stopping to voice an opinion or theory and she also made mental notes of things to mention once she was human again. It really did help to pass the time and allow them to get to know their enemies better. There was a reason why reading a diary was an invasion of privacy and they discovered a few little things that could be used to their advantage later.

Before she knew it the sun was setting. But something was different this time. The last rays of sunlight disappeared and then came the burst of white light, but something just felt…wrong.

CS

Killian POV

"That woman can't do anything without causing some sort of outburst, can she, love?" Killian commented as Zelena walked away.

But even though she wasn't the best at working as a team, he was still grateful for what she had done. She came through for them with the staff and used it to destroy her old necklace. Regina had figured out Rothbart's plan and if he had succeeded the status quo would no longer be in Emma's favor. He was a pirate and knew what happened to people that weren't useful. Despite the situation they were in he knew Rothbart couldn't hurt Emma and the necklace being destroyed lifted some worry off of his shoulders.

Another thing that lifted a weight off his shoulders was something that surprised him. He always enjoyed reading but he hated sitting around and waiting for the enemy to make the move or letting other people make the plans. But he was content where he was. Reading the diaries helped Emma feel included and her presence was a help to him. Even though they couldn't have a normal conversation, she was still there and that gave him comfort. He could still talk and open himself up to her though.

When he read of Rothbart's revenge he felt like he could have written some of the things himself. There was a time when he would've thought he was just like Rothbart despite trying to be a better man. But death, three years in the Underworld, and a second chance at life had changed his perspective. He very well could have been like Rothbart if he had gotten his revenge. He knew what it was like to be the Dark One, how hateful and power-hungry he was. But Emma pulled him back from the darkness and with her he didn't need his revenge. He truly was a better man because of her.

He was grateful for every second with her, even as a swan. But he still counted down until sundown and caught her in his arms the moment she was herself again.

"Are you alright, love?" He asked as he pulled back just enough to see her face.

Seeing her as a swan one moment and then human again with a white burst of light was nothing like he had ever seen before. And this time he was the one that needed some assurance she was real.

"I am now that I'm me again, and that you're here." She replied and leaned in to kiss him and he eagerly met her half way. Or at least he would have if it weren't for the bloody interruption.

"Emma!" Her father called out and ran towards them with his wife and Henry following closely behind.

He couldn't begrudge them since this was their first time seeing Emma in nearly two weeks. But he just wished he had two seconds more before they discovered she was human.

"Mom, that was amazing!" Henry said with excitement and gave her a hug after Killian stepped back to give her a moment with her family.

"That's one way of putting it, but thanks, kid." Emma replied as she moved from her son to her parents. "Now, what can I do? I've been sitting on that lake all day and I need to do something."

"I know something you can do." Zelena showed up and announced. "Find your friend. Odette is missing. Convenient isn't it? If you ask me she's gone off to rat us all out to Rothbart."

"Are you sure?" David asked her.

"Of course I'm sure." She spat out defensively. "I wanted to follow her since you all need proof that she's up to something. Problem was I never found her. The only place I haven't checked is the surrounding woods but without magic I can't search it alone."

"Well, good thing we have plenty of experience with search parties. Why don't you, me, Emma and Hook search the woods? We can take the north while they search the south. In the meantime, Henry can continue to help Regina and Snow can finish with the diaries." David suggested and everyone, even Zelena, was in agreement.

"Doesn't this seem familiar, love?" He asked as he and Emma began their trek through the woods.

"You mean when we were headed through here last night? Let's hope this isn't a repeat. None of us need Rothbart to show up right now and lock us up again." She stated with determination in her voice to not be deterred from her present task.

"Actually, I was thinking of our time in the woods after falling through the time portal." He told her with and linked his hand with hers as they continued to walk. He understood her eagerness to finally be doing something. But he wanted to enjoy the moment alone that they had. And he was determined to make her let go a bit so she could enjoy it as well. "Despite how messed up things were, it allowed us to grow closer together. Now here we are, walking together in the woods, hoping to make things right again, and with a chance to grow back together after so much time apart. Too much time really."

"Yeah, way too much time." She sighed and squeezed his hand.

In the past such a gesture showed her love or encouragement. But at the present moment he couldn't help but feel she was being distant. That her being close to him was just for show, to hide something that was bothering her. And come to think of it she had been distant towards Henry as well.

He hoped it was just the situation taking a toll on her, she had just returned to her human state and he could understand if it took her a while to adjust and get her bearings. Deep down he knew it was more than that though. For once she wasn't an open book, as if a wall had suddenly come between them. Something had obviously changed since last night but he didn't have a bloody clue as to what that change was, only that it occurred when while she was a swan.

* * *

 **So something is obviously up with Emma, Odette is missing, so are some diary pages, and Zelena is suspicious of Odette. I gave you a lot to chew on in this chapter but at least you know what's so significant about the flower. I'm slowly checking things like that off my list and trying my best to give answers. Also, I thought I mentioned this earlier but I didn't. Emma had been gone for about a week when Killian arrived in Storybrooke. So at this point she's been at the lake for a week and five days. More answers are coming next chapter and we're getting close to a showdown with Rothbart. I'm working on it now and I'm trying really hard to get it right. And thank you for all your reviews! It always amazes me. Keep it up and I'll do my best to keep up the good work you all enjoy.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Day 5 still continued...**

A few hours after sunset everyone took a break for food and Henry helped his grandparents with the dishes afterwards. They didn't really need help but he had something on his mind he needed to talk about.

"Do you guys think Mom is okay?"

"I think she's okay as she can be under the circumstances." Grandma replied. "It can't be easy but she was strong enough to overcome the darkness and so many other things. She'll get through this too."

"She's right, Henry. And we'll be right there with her." Grandpa told him. "But did you notice something in particular that made you ask?"

"Sort of, but it's stupid and might be nothing." He shrugged, not really wanting to admit anything. He was a senior and an adult practically, not a little kid anymore.

"Henry, what was it?" Grandma asked in a way that told him she wouldn't let up until he'd answered.

"This past week and a half, I kept thinking about how it would be when we got Mom back. I mean she hugged us but that was it. I thought it would be more like when she got back from her trip back in time. But it was more like when we found her in Camelot. She was glad to see us but distant. And she didn't even ask about Kelly."

"First off, it is never stupid to worry about your mom. I took care of mine after my father died so I know what it's like." Grandpa stated so he would understand. "It's normal and a good thing, not stupid. And this is Emma we're talking about. She's come a long way since the first curse broke but she still hates being the center of attention."

"And as for Kelly, I'm sure Killian told her. He got here first after all. At least I hope he did or she might be more annoyed than Zelena." Grandma reminded him.

"I think you're right." He nodded. "I just hope Rothbart didn't do anything to her besides making her a swan."

"That's a possibility." Grandpa admitted as he dried his hands with a rag. "But even if he did we won't let that stop us. By the end of this everything will be back to normal. Or better than normal actually with Killian here."

"I hope so. I'm gonna go check on her though." He told them and headed outside.

They had eaten inside but they wanted to keep on the lookout in case Rothbart or Odette returned. Also nobody wanted to be in the cottage longer than necessary, it was just weird. The weather was good and he was looking forward to the impromptu camping.

"Where's Mom?" He asked the group when he saw everyone but Emma.

"She went to the greenhouse. Said she left something there last night. I think she just wanted a moment to herself." Killian told him and he nodded his thanks then made his way to the greenhouse.

Henry got there and the door was open slightly. He was about to push it further and go in when he heard a man's voice from inside.

"What did they do with the water?"

"They haven't decided yet. But the witch is here now and she has another staff so they're using some of it."

The first voice he recognized as Rothbart's. And the second voice was a woman's but it wasn't his mom or Odette. He peeked through and saw a woman with dark black hair and guessed she was Odile from the picture he saw in the study. But that wasn't possible. She'd runaway. There's no way she could have been there the whole time.

"I still can't believe she's with them. She used to be so much better than that." Rothbart sighed and Henry looked in the direction of his voice and noticed Odile was talking to him through a hand mirror. "Makes me even happier that I lied and told her the water could let her see into the Underworld in exchange for the staff. And I got information on her necklace out of it too. Serves her right for believing me and letting her pathetic love make her so desperate."

Henry almost gave himself away when he heard what Rothbart said about Zelena. If it was true she tried to see Hades after refusing him it was no wonder she was so angry and also why Regina wanted to keep it private. It was an unspoken rule that nobody brought that up to either of them.

"Obviously love isn't blinding her now. She thinks Odette is your little helper but the others trust her too much for that. But things are going according to plan." Odile told him.

"Have you kissed him yet?"

"No," She stated and huffed in frustration. "I was going to but her family interrupted. And now the pirate is keeping his distance since he's perceptive and figured I wanted space. I know what you're going to say but I can't help it! He has no concept of personal space like he wants to be attached at the hip, anchored together, or something. And every word out of his mouth is so sappy it's hard not to gag."

"I don't care if he's cursed so that he sings every loving word that comes out of his mouth!" Rothbart yelled. "Kiss him. It is the only way to make sure he can't free Emma. And it better be done before I get back with Derek or the friend you've been sneaking off to see gets it."

"Yes, father." Odile replied obediently as the image of Rothbart faded.

In that same instant Odile's hair changed from black to blonde, confirming what Henry suspected. She was probably pretending to be Odette and at sunset started to be his 'mom'. She had never run away and it was all a ruse because if she kissed Killian it would be the exact opposite of an act of true love. Henry didn't want to think about what that would mean for his mom's curse.

He had to warn the others, especially Killian. But he was grabbed from behind and a damp cloth was held to his mouth and nose. He knew it was about to pass out and he couldn't even yell out for help.

"Teenagers need a lot of sleep, kid." Odile whispered but it was Emma's voice he heard. "I'm gonna be a good mom and make sure you get all the rest you need."

CS

Killian POV

"Did you find what you were looking for, love?" Killian asked, referring to her wellbeing not whatever she had supposedly misplaced, as Swan came to sit next to him by the fire he and Regina started.

"I think so." She replied with a surprising optimism. "I'm sorry for being distant. I don't want to be, I've really missed you…us. Everything is just happening around me so fast that it takes time for my mind to catch up."

"That's nothing to apologize for, I understand completely. I was a bit disoriented as well from returning from the Underworld and then I found out you were missing and I was a father. This is all a bit surreal but this is also how things are supposed to be. We'll catch up and be able to truly appreciate it soon enough" He assured her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"You think this is how things are supposed to be?" She questioned him and quickly pulled away. "Hook, I'm cursed as a swan with my fate in the hands of a maniac. Someone I think of as a friend is missing. And we're just sitting around waiting for him to make a move while Regina is becoming a hermit working on her grand plan that she won't share yet. How the hell am I supposed to appreciate this?"

Killian tried not to flinch when she called him by his infamous moniker. He was used to her using it interchangeably with his first name. Just like he rotated between calling her; Emma, love, Swan, and sometimes darling. The way she said it though as she ranted didn't sit well with him. But he sensed now wasn't the time to dwell on that.

"Calm down, love. I know our situation is a difficult one, especially for you and I hate sitting around as well. I simply meant that I know I'm supposed to be with you, wherever we are." He explained himself but didn't try to close the distance between them again. "We won't be here forever, Emma. We'll be back in Storybrooke soon, hopefully enjoying some peace and quiet. Just think of family dinners with your parents, visits to Granny's and Smee's, trips on the Jolly Roger, adding more pictures to those scrapbooks you and your mother make."

"Those do sound like nice family moments. I hope we get them." She sighed as she brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"And we will, Swan." He promised and placed his hand atop her knee. "Speaking of family, where's you boy? He went to the greenhouse to talk to you."

"Yeah, he wanted to check on me. Then he went behind the barn to check on the cygnets, that's where they usually go at night. Like me, they avoid the lake as much as they can."

"Is it true that they're children and cursed just like you are?" He asked with an edge to his voice, hating the thought of anyone doing such a thing.

"Yes, but not by Rothbart, which is why they're swans all the time. The one brought magic to the lake but she's too young to control it and they don't age. They could be as old as you for all we know." She told him and then began teasing, which he took as a good sign.

"I'm going to ignore that last part. For now at least." He warned her with mock seriousness. "If making jokes at my expense helps you then I'll take whatever you throw at me. But once this is over, revenge is gonna be mine my dear princess."

She rolled her eyes at being called princess and the banter continued for some time. It reminded him of the simplicity during those few weeks of peace after the Snow Queen. As he had told her, he was glad for anything that could lighten her spirits. But her laugh wasn't quite right and her green eyes didn't have that spark, like a polished emerald.

Eventually though they needed to turn in for the night and everyone went to the barn for sleep. He and Emma took the hay loft and it was almost like things used to be in her parents' apartment. Thankfully Regina volunteered to take watch and Henry was already asleep in the barn when they entered. So with nothing to bother them he drifted off with Emma in his arms for the best bloody sleep he'd gotten in years. At least that was what he'd hoped for.

He tossed and turned and it wasn't because he was sleeping on a hard floor. Eventually he gave up and moved to sit by the window and look up at the stars. Three days ago he was in Storybrooke hoping Emma was looking at the stars as well. Now they were together but lying beside her with less than a foot between them felt like too far. Ever since the Crocodile stole his heart she placed her hand over it when she slept. But tonight she had rolled over on her side from the get go, something that definitely didn't help his insomnia.

Apparently she was still a light sleeper though and it wasn't long before she woke up and noticed he wasn't beside her.

"I know sailors wake up before the sun, but this is a little excessive don't you think?" She asked quietly as she moved to sit beside him.

"Aye, it would be. Trouble is I never fell asleep." He sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. He was certainly tired enough for it but his mind just wouldn't let him rest.

"I've had a lot of nights like that here. It helped to have you here tonight though." She told him and took his hand in hers.

"Oh really? Is that why you slept with your back to me?" He questioned her with a slight harshness to his tone. And he immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry, love, I didn't mean that."

"No, you're right." She shook her head and shrugged. "I just, old habits I guess. Maybe I got a little too used to sleeping alone. If you come back with me though, I can make it up to you."

Under other circumstances he would have turned her comment into a suggestive one. But with her parents, Henry, and Zelena below that wasn't an option. He also didn't want to force her into anything she wasn't ready for. Things obviously weren't picking up where they had left off but he'd wait for them to reach that place again. The right moment would come but this wasn't it, not with her saying it because she felt like she owed it to him for putting a wall up earlier.

"You have nothing to make up for, love. We've both been alone at night for too long. And we've both formed our own habits to cope with that. But I'll happily remedy that and soon we'll forget what it was like to be apart."

"I'm looking forward to that." She told him with a smile.

She then leaned in for a kiss. And for the first time since sunset there were no bloody interruptions. He intended to give her an eager kiss in return, but the moment her lips touched his he felt a familiar sensation. It was like the time Zelena cursed his lips. But there was no way that had happened again. Right? He didn't know what the bloody hell happened or what it meant. Only that it felt wrong and his heart ached within him as he quickly pulled away.

"Actually, lass, I believe I should go relieve Regina." He said as he stood and took a step back. "We wouldn't want to get up to any mischief with your parents right below us, would we? You should get some more sleep though. I'll see you in the morning."

"I suppose you're right." She admitted and gave him an exaggerated pout to show her disappointment. But the only thing Emma pouted over was not getting her grilled cheese when she was craving one. Now Killian knew for sure that his earlier worries weren't just suspicions. Something was definitely wrong with his Emma, if it was even his Emma at all.

CS

Emma POV

Emma had no idea where she ended up after the sun set. But obviously she was still within some vicinity of the lake. Perhaps it was the same place Rothbart had sent Killian the night before. She also had no idea what time it was but knew it had been at least several hours since returned to being a human. Her family was probably asleep or searching for her. She hoped they'd find her again but from the looks of it she was in some cave like Gold's cell and she couldn't see any passageway in or out. And this time there wasn't any squid ink hidden around.

She was beginning to doze off on the hard floor when she felt a pain in her chest and suddenly sat up. It was like the time Cora tried to rip out her heart. She couldn't see really well in her dark cell but she knew she was alone. So what was happening? Her question was quickly answered as she transformed into a swan again. It shouldn't have been possible without her touching the lake which meant something incredibly wrong had happened.

* * *

 **Please don't start throwing tomatoes! I know a lot of bad stuff happened (really sorry Henry, Killian, & Emma) but I had to do it. Trust me it's all part of the plan. And remember Killian's lengthy motto? Also Regina gives a little payback for what Odile did to Henry. And even if your mad at me, cut Killian some slack he'll do a good job of beating himself up next chapter. Speaking of which, I'm gonna be really busy in the beginning of next week. So I won't update until Friday. But I'll give you guys a sneak peek to hold you over. Also thank you as always for your reviews, they're so encouraging! And shout-out to the guests, sorry I can't reply but thank all the same.**

 **P.S. did anyone catch the references to the musical episode?**

Chapter 15

He quickly made his way to the lever and thankfully it opened up enough that Emma was able to fly between the bars to freedom. He stooped down to her level as he did before by the lake. He remembered how she leaned against his hook, almost forming a heart. She couldn't speak but she was still telling him she loved him. And what did he do to show his love? He went and kissed another woman and made her curse permanent.

"I'm sorry, love, so much so that I…I never meant to hurt you. Forgive me, Swan. Though once again I hope you never do because it was my foolishness that got you into this. I fell for Rothbart and Odile's trick like a sailor walking the plank. I knew something wasn't right but I brushed it off. I know you need your space from time to time but I should have realized it wasn't like that. I made a bloody terrible mistake, but I promise with all my heart that I'm yours, Emma."

He gently picked up his swan and wished things weren't so literal. He held her in his arms, wanting to be as close to her as he could, even though she would probably push him away if she were herself. But a voice inside him told him that wasn't true. In the past she pushed people to avoid being hurt but she accepted him even when he was the Dark One. If she could she'd probably be giving him words of comfort and running her fingers through his hair. And he longed for that even though it also made him feel guiltier somehow for his betrayal.


	15. Chapter 15

**End of Day 5**

"Regina, I need your help, love." Killian spoke as soon as he made it outside the barn. He knew he should warn the others as well. But he didn't want to tip his hand too soon and things would be in an uproar when the Charmings and Henry learned the truth.

"With what? I figured you and Emma wouldn't make an appearance until sunrise and she became a swan again." Regina said with her usual sarcasm.

"That's just it. That's not Emma." He whispered in case someone was eavesdropping.

"Well, if it's not her then who is it? And are you even sure?"

"Of course I'm bloody sure." He all but yelled. His kiss had convinced Emma he was real the night before. And now it had convinced him of the opposite. "I don't know who it is but this isn't the first time we've dealt with this. The Crocodile pretended to be me to get his dagger and your own sister…"

"I know what my sister did." Regina harshly interrupted him. "Last night when you found her, are you sure it was Emma then? You said the kiss didn't work and it didn't for Henry either."

"I also said it's because of an act of true love is required not a kiss." He corrected her.

"Alright then, our Emma was here last night. And I assume the swan was her as well since Odette can't be cursed again and Odile ran off. So the imposter must have switched places at sunset when she returned to human form." Regina ran through everything they knew.

"Aye, that's what I thought too. I noticed she had been acting distant all night but thought it was just the pressure of everything getting to her. I think Henry noticed and was concerned as well. And come to think of it, sunset is when Odette was discovered to be missing."

"So Zelena was right after all. Rothbart must have given her something so she could take Emma's place like Zelena used a necklace. But our biggest question is…"

"What the bloody hell happened to Emma?" He finished for her. "I'm such a git! Why didn't I figure it out sooner?"

"You're not the only one. Odette has everyone else fooled as well. The question is why?" She told him, trying to make him feel less guilty. It didn't work but he did appreciate the attempt, especially since he knew that wasn't her thing unless it came to Henry.

"To keep his eyes on us while he's away? He knew I was here last night from the moment I arrived. But instead of locking me up immediately he let me free Emma and watched us reunite just to make it worse when he separated us again. And he probably threatened to crush Derek's heart to get Odette to do his dirty work." He theorized.

"So you finally believe me? How did that happen?" Zelena questioned them as she exited the barn, presumably to take Regina's place on watch. "And what are you doing out here away from your true love?"

"But the question is why? She could have reported to Rothbart just as well if she stayed herself." He said after answering and quickly filling her in.

"Well, that's obvious." Zelena stated but it wasn't so clear to him and Regina. So she explained her comment. "An act of true love is needed to free Emma. But the opposite of such an act, like doing it for the wrong person, would probably trap her forever as a swan. And Rothbart knows that you're the best way to go about that just like I cursed your lips to take her magic. He probably left so we'd let our guard down and Odette would be free to do what she needed to."

"Then Odette is doing a pretty bad job of things. She's been distant toward everyone and I doubt anything's going to happen between her and Hook. Plus, now that we know the plan he just has to be distant too." Regina said as if it was the simplest thing. But nothing was ever that simple and certainly not this.

"It may be too late for that I'm afraid." He admitted hesitantly as the gravity of Zelena's words hit him. What had he done?

"What do you mean?" The former Evil Queen demanded of him.

"I couldn't sleep. Emma, I mean Odette, noticed and woke up. We talked and she gave me a kiss. The moment she did, I was reminded of when my lips were cursed. And there was a pain in my heart; I still feel a dull ache from it. That's when I came out here to figure out what the bloody hell is going on." He told them and suddenly he knew exactly what he had done. By kissing another he had played right into Rothbart's plan. And the pain he felt was sealing Emma's fate as a swan forever, or worse. He had failed her.

"No…" He gasped and shook his head in denial. "Zeus. He sent me to Storybrooke because that's where I belong. I was supposed to have a second chance with Emma. Not muck things up beyond belief!"

"And I was supposed to have a happy ending with Robin and Zelena with Hades. Things don't work out the way we think. But sitting here in denial won't do you or Emma any good. Maybe her parents or Henry can reverse whatever has happened." Regina stated with some tough love.

"We need to find her first though. And I know we need to inform the others. But do we keep going along with Odette being Emma or do we let her and Rothbart know that the jig is up?" Zelena pointed out but he was hardly listening, still too stunned by his guilt.

"There's no sense in pretending. She most likely knew what would happen when she kissed Hook and that we'd figure things out. I bet she also knows where Emma is and we can make her show us. If she doesn't, I'm sure Rothbart will free her soon enough if he wants magic since we destroyed the necklace." Regina gave her thoughts. "But he'll probably deal with us first. And that's when we put my plan into action."

"And what exactly is your plan, love?" He asked her with a tired sigh, from exhaustion and the fact that he was tired of her speaking of her plan but never telling them what it was.

"One that will work." She replied with total confidence. "You wanted everyone present before you told your tale of the Underworld, I want to save time and do the same. I'd suggest waiting until morning but something tells me you won't stand for that. So go wake the others. I'll make sure Odette is detained and can't escape or cause any more trouble."

Killian was never one for taking orders, but he quickly went to wake the others. He didn't even care when David immediately reached for his sword when he woke him. It didn't worry him at all like it did when he couldn't wake Henry.

"Come on, lad," He called as he shook his shoulder.

"What's wrong with Henry?" Regina demanded as she returned with Odette, whose wrists were bound with rope.

"What have you done to Emma?" Snow questioned Regina at the same moment.

"Oh, he'll wake up in a few hours. He discovered my secret and I had to keep him quiet." Odette informed him and she was lucky Regina didn't have her magic. That didn't stop Regina however from forcefully punching her in the face and causing her to fall unconscious to the ground.

"As you've probably guessed this isn't Emma." Regina carried on as if nothing happened and explained the rest to them. As well as the plan she had been keeping under wraps.

"We have strength in numbers and Rothbart is one person. But when it comes down to it, only one of us will have magic. It'll be limited but who knows how he'll use it. We might have another bird attack or face something completely different. The first step is to take away his power and get rid of the barrels."

"It'd be a shame to waste it all though." Snow spoke up. "True, Rothbart stored it away for the wrong reasons but we could use it to help a lot of people before we go back home."

"Or we could dump it back in the lake." Zelena added.

"We can decide what to do with it afterwards." Regina stated firmly. "But for now we should get it away from here and outside the trees. We can camouflage them and come back later. Then all we have to do is drain the magic that's already in his staff. I had two ideas about how to do this but I have a feeling the majority will want to kill me for the first one."

"What is it?" David asked of her.

"The only way to take away magic from the lake is to kill the swan or free it. Since we don't know what is required for an act of true love I was going to suggest putting Emma under a sleeping curse. It mimics death and would take away the magic long enough to defeat Rothbart. Then Guyliner or Henry could wake her up afterward."

"Regina!" Snow and David yelled, both outraged and appalled by the idea.

"The Evil Queen may no longer be a part of you, your majesty, but don't think for a moment that you'll get away with such a thing just because you're not a villain anymore. I spent centuries after the Crocodile for killing my first love, what do you think I'd do to you for cursing my true love?" Killian warned her and made sure his hook was in clear sight.

"If you would just listen instead of shouting!" Regina shouted as well to get their attention. "I said was not will. Anyway, here's my second idea. It's less direct and not as easy but it's a page out of Rothbart's own book. We thought the diary was useless because it was just thoughts and recounts of past events and the last entry was right before he left for Storybrooke. But I found one that we can use.

"To lure Odette to the lake each morning he created imposters of her loved ones. I suspect he did the same with Emma and I can as well. I'll know when he's coming just like he detected you before. We'll find a safe place and he'll fight the imposters. With any luck he'll waste his magic on them and we can detain him with what's left in our staff."

The plan made sense to him but part of it didn't sit well with him. When he'd first found Emma she mentioned something happening to her at sunrise. He never got a chance to ask her about it. But the idea of her being taunted each morning by those she loved made him wish he had returned sooner to keep her from this. He also couldn't wait to see Rothbart pay for what he'd done to his Emma.

"And what if things don't go so smoothly?" Zelena asked her skeptically.

"That's where you come in, Sis. We take another page out of Rothbart's book and make Odette to look like Odile. So if worse comes to worse you can pretend to exact your revenge and kill her. It'll either make him pause long enough for us to get the upper hand, or he'll be so outraged he'll make a mistake." Regina replied and he had to admit it was a good plan that would accomplish their goal and also give Zelena an opportunity to get some of her anger out.

"Just pretend?" Zelena questioned her, seeming disappointed, but was silenced from any other complaints by Regina's glare. "Oh alright, I won't cause any fatal or permanent damage. But I'm not the Wicked Witch for nothing."

"Aye, and I'm still a pirate. I know as heroes we can't kill Rothbart but I fully intend to make him suffer once he's no longer a threat." Killian told them so they'd be aware and no one fought him on it. And from the look on his face, he'd probably have David's help to when the time came.

"So, we're all in agreement then?" David asked around and everyone nodded. "Good, now let's find Emma and hide the extra water supply before Rothbart shows up."

"You think you're so smart, but you're really so stupid." Odette spoke condescendingly and made Snow jump as they hadn't realized she'd come to. "You can't do anything with Odette because she's not here. I'm Odile, you imbeciles and I can contact my father right now. He'd be here in a second and wipe you all out before you could blink."

"Not if we wipe you out first, brat." Regina stated and silenced her once again with a punch since she didn't have magic and was still angered by what she did to Henry. Odile was probably lucky she couldn't throw a fireball at her. "Now let's go find Emma."

They each split up to get their tasks done and Killian took off for the cell Rothbart had sent him to earlier. Sure enough Emma was there and he was relieved to find her. But it also confirmed his fears. She was a swan again and daybreak was still a couple of hours away. He knew it was a result of his betrayal, however accidental and unintentional it was.

He quickly made his way to the lever and thankfully it opened up enough that Emma was able to fly between the bars to freedom. He stooped down to her level as he did before by the lake. He remembered how she leaned against his hook, almost forming a heart. She couldn't speak but she was still telling him she loved him. And what did he do to show his love? He went and kissed another woman and made her curse permanent.

"I'm sorry, love, so much so that I…I never meant to hurt you. Forgive me, Swan. Though once again I hope you never do because it was my foolishness that got you into this. I fell for Rothbart and Odile's trick like a sailor walking the plank. I knew something wasn't right but I brushed it off. I know you need your space from time to time but I should have realized it wasn't like that. I made a bloody terrible mistake, but I promise with all my heart that I'm yours, Emma."

He gently picked up his swan and wished things weren't so literal. He held her in his arms, wanting to be as close to her as he could, even though she would probably push him away if she were herself. But a voice inside him told him that wasn't true. In the past she pushed people to avoid being hurt but she accepted him even when he was the Dark One. If she could she'd probably be giving him words of comfort and running her fingers through his hair. And he longed for that even though it also made him feel guiltier somehow for his betrayal.

"I might have blown my chance to break your curse. But I won't stop fighting, nor will the others in your family. And I can't promise I'll never do anything so foolish again. But I've learned a vital lesson from this mistake and there's one thing I know now more than ever. However, you'll have to wait until your human again to find out what that is. So you keep fighting as well, love, and don't let this get the best of you."

He placed a kiss on her feathered head then situated her so he could get them both out of the dungeon. He got back to the others and found Henry to be awake and heard his side of things. Then they moved to the greenhouse and Regina, as Odile, contacted Rothbart to tell him to return. He was proud of his daughter for her deceit and with all his gloating; he'd walk easily into their trap. His hour of reckoning had come. And Killian knew this, not because he was smug and over-confident as Rothbart was, but because they were heroes and somehow thanks to Emma he had earned that title. And somehow he'd right his wrong.

* * *

 **I'm back and I hope you enjoyed this chapter despite the angst we're feeling from Killian. And I just want to say thanks for the reviews last time. I appreciate every one, including the guests, and I'm always amazed by how much you are into this story. So thank you again for that. As for this chapter a** **plan is finally in motion. But will it really go as planned? And Emma's curse will be broken I promise and it's bad form to break a promise. So come back Tuesday to see the battle against Rothbart. I wish I could tell you more but I won't spoil anything. Just know that I cannot wait to share it with you and it's going to be awesome!**

 **Guest Potter: I completely agree that nobody gets in the way of CS and Rothbart and Odile definitely won't get away with it. And wow, thank you. I hope you do get back to writing.**

 **Guest MK: Your review made me laugh and I love how excited you are about this story. Odile and Rothbart are both in trouble as you'll come to see. You don't mess with loved ones, especially the ones of reformed-villains because they don't have as many reservations and are quick to want revenge. And they'll get it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Guest Potter: that's great, good luck with your stories!**

 **Guest MK: Yes, Smee is looking after Kelly. And I'm glad you enjoyed the punches Regina threw. It doesn't seem her style to me but without magic I had to resort to something. And the hero revenge is coming soon.**

 **And now on to the story...**

* * *

 **Day 6**

Once again Emma found herself in the same situation but with a big difference. It was an oxymoron but that was the only way she could think to describe it. Last night she became human only to become a swan again inside her cell. That wasn't the only difference. Even as a swan, she was still Emma. She thought and felt the same because inside she was till a person.

But now she felt strange, like she was slipping away or something. Her thoughts weren't focused and when Killian came to rescue her, she knew things weren't right. He was speaking but she had a hard time listening, his voice was like a fuzzy radio station. What was happening? There was one thing that she could tell clearly though, the look on his face.

She saw guilt along with his watery eyes. Whatever was going on, he blamed himself for it. One of the things she caught was his plea for forgiveness and apology. She didn't know what he did, but if it was the reason she was a swan, she had a feeling Rothbart was behind it and it wasn't really his fault.

She wished she could tell him that, but she couldn't. So she let him hold her, sensing how much he needed it. Just like she needed the last words he said about fighting and not letting this best her and she thankfully was able to hear them.

And his kiss, it didn't break the curse or return her to normal. But things did seem a bit clearer afterwards and she didn't think it was a coincidence. So she was able to quickly pick up on what the plan was. It seemed perfect to give Rothbart a taste of his own medicine. She just hoped it turned out as planned. She was ready for this to be over, especially when the kiss wore off and she felt like she was losing it again just as the sun rose and Regina informed the others that Rothbart was arriving and Zelena left to get Odile and hide behind the greenhouse.

CS

Killian POV

In over two hundred years, Killian had faced many advisaries and villains. He knew the importance of being calm during battle, thinking about and calculating each move, and trusting those you're fighting with. He trusted Regina and that what she was doing would work. But the plan was entirely dependent on magic. Obviously it could be used for good but he still had some reservations about using it. And plans rarely went accordingly.

Things started off well though and he was glad they were able to watch through the panels of the greenhouse walls. But it also concerned him considering what was in the greenhouse. Emma knew what the flowers were and wouldn't purposely eat the flowers, but accidents happened.

And an accident did happen when Rothbart hit the greenhouse with a blast of magic and glass went everywhere. His leather coat shielded him from most of it, he told Henry to get down, and David blocked Snow but was hit in the back of the head and knocked out. And Regina and Zelena weren't so lucky either. Regina tried to turn but wasn't fast enough and ended up with a shard of glass in her side. And even though Zelena was on the other side and wasn't hit with broken glass, the force still knocked her to the ground and her ankle was twisted. To top it all off, their cover was blown and Rothbart knew where they really were. And the one barrel of magic water they had kept was now leaking into the dirt, absolutely wasted.

Regina was in no condition to keep using the staff to defend them. And Zelena couldn't put on her charade of hurting Odile either. Both their plans were out the door and he, Snow, and Henry had very little time to come up with a third. But he wouldn't just sit there and let Rothbart win.

"Henry, look after your mothers. Make sure Emma doesn't even touch these flowers and don't try to remove the glass from Regina. That could make the injury worse." He instructed the lad and took the staff from Regina's hand. "Snow, see if you can help Zelena with her ankle and wake David if you can."

"What are you going to do?" Snow asked him and glanced at the staff he held.

"I'm not sure. There's not much water left or I'd heal Regina and continue to let her fight this battle. I've probably got one shot and I'll do my best to make sure it's a good one." He told them as he quickly tried to formulate his own plan. He also wanted to make sure they'd be alright and dug through his coat. "You two just hold down the fort here. And here's my flask and canteen. If things go south take Emma to the lake. You can fill these with water, heal everyone, and get the bloody hell out of here."

"What about you? And if we run, we can't take Mom since she's tied to the lake." Henry questioned him and it was clear he didn't want to leave anyone behind.

"I'll be alright, lad. I'm a survivor. As for Emma, you don't have to leave completely, just get far enough away to hide. Then try to break the curse if you can. And remember, this is worst case scenario we're talking here and it might not even come to that." He did his best to assure the lad though he was speaking to himself as well.

He clapped his hand on his shoulder to reinforce his words, gave a nod to Snow to solidify the plan, and placed another kiss on Emma's head before leaving the broken down greenhouse to face Rothbart.

"What took you so long, Captain? I was beginning to think I killed everyone. That would have been a shame to do unintentionally when I was so looking forward to a challenge. I suppose fighting you is better than nothing." Rothbart taunted him with too much confidence.

"If you want to fight me then fight me, Rothbart. Don't be a coward that hides behind magic." Killian stated and decided to play a bit of a mind game of his own. "I bet it felt good when those swans ate those poisoned flowers. But wouldn't it have been so much better to wring each of their necks with your own hands?"

For centuries he wanted the Dark One dead and Greg and Tamara almost gave him the opportunity. But their way, if they'd succeeded, wasn't nearly as satisfying as stabbing him with his hook in New York. So he tempted Rothbart, knowing he could beat him in a second if magic was taken out of the equation.

"You can do whatever you want with that staff and you have enough water to probably kill me several times over. I've only got one shot so you're right, that's not much of a fight and it would be over so quickly." He tried to appeal to his ego and make it so big that he fell for the trap.

"And you think I'm foolish enough to face Captain Hook in a sword fight?" Rothbart asked incredulously and proceeded to laugh. "Pirates in general don't fight fair. And you had quite the reputation before you went soft. Look where that got you. A one-way ticket to the Underworld, which you somehow got out of, and cursing the woman you love into a swan forever. Despite what your friends think, this can't be undone. There's only one thing you can do for her now if you want to free her, and surely with your time in the Underworld you know what that is."

"Oh, I know what you mean but you're mistaken. Death isn't freedom or an escape. Even if it were, you are the fool if you think I will allow you or anyone else to kill my love. I will find another way." He told him with a threatening edge, this was indeed a fight with Captain Hook even if there weren't any swords involved yet.

"You may, but will you be in time? You see, before, even as a swan, she was still herself. But now her mind is slowly withering away. By the time you defeat me, and that's if you do, she'll be so lost within herself that she'll be no different than any other bird in these forests. There won't be anyone left to save." He informed him with a smug attitude, thinking he'd already won.

"You're lying." Hook called his bluff.

To be honest he didn't know if it was one or not. But he wasn't about to show his doubt or fear of the worst. He needed to keep up the tough and brave act. He needed to believe it wasn't true because he was not going to lose her.

"You want to take that chance? Odile has her now. She also has a handful of my wife's flowers. Emma knows not to eat them but a regular bird doesn't." Rothbart told him and motioned for him to turn around with an evil and smug grin.

Instinct told him not to turn his back on Rothbart but he was too curious. He turned around and sure enough Odile was on the ground petting Swan a few feet behind him and could easily place the flowers before her for her to eat. He knew she knew the truth of them but Rothbart was right. He couldn't take the risk.

"You have a choice, Hook. You can fight me, lose, and Odile gives Emma her last meal. Or you can surrender, Emma lives, and I give Derek his heart back so he and Odette can have a happy ending. But you will replace Odette as our servant, that way you can see Emma every day with the knowledge that there's not a thing you can do for her. I'll also kill her family and leave your little brat an orphan since you even tried to defy me." Rothbart gave his ultimatum and Killian noticed Derek in the distance, probably awaiting orders to attack Emma's family.

Neither of those were choices and it wasn't a matter of picking the lesser of the two evils either. He nearly struck Rothbart with magic out of anger and frustration but he stopped himself before he wasted it. He wouldn't risk the first and the second seemed better on the surface since Odette and Derek would be free. But there was no way he'd let the others die and he promised Kelly he'd come back to her along with Emma. He also promised himself over two centuries ago, after he joined the navy, that he would never let himself become a slave again.

He glanced back at Emma and saw her pecking at the grass, something he had never seen her do before as a swan. He knew then that the curse was progressing and that she'd eat the flowers if they were offered to her. He almost wanted to give in to Rothbart and offer up his heart but that was before he kissed another woman. He had a feeling it wasn't that simple anymore.

Rothbart wouldn't wait forever and he had to make a decision. But he couldn't. There had to be a third option. But what the bloody hell was it? Then he heard a gasp and turned to see David had regained consciousness. It brought him a bit of relief to know that his friend was alright and it also gave him an idea. Henry told him how the Evil Queen had cursed both of them and later on Regina's efforts to fix things only made them worse. In the end everyone in town took a small part of their curse and crazy as it was, it actually worked.

"Made your decision yet?" Rothbart taunted him, thinking that either way he would win.

"Aye, I have. I choose to fight and give Emma and the others a chance." Killian stated and raised the staff in the air.

Rothbart mirrored his action and actually started to laugh. But it didn't last long when Killian took the owl by surprise and pointed the staff straight at his own heart. Just like with a magic bean, he thought of what he wanted then felt the magic hit him forcefully in the chest. He fell to his knees as the staff fell from his hand and he thought it was part of the transformation. But instead he remained human as everything went black.

CS

Henry POV

Henry did his best to do as Killian had asked him. But it wasn't easy seeing Regina injured and bleeding. It was bringing back memories of Isaac's story and this time he couldn't get out of it by writing in his storybook. She assured him she would be fine though and even made a comment about Inigo from _The Princess Bride_ and how he kept fighting. That helped some but while they were talking Odile snuck up on them and took Emma. He ran after them until he was faced with another magic barrier Rothbart must have put up so no one could interrupt his fight with Killian. Why did he have to keep using them?

He couldn't hear everything being said by the two men but what he saw put things into place. Rothbart was giving some sort of ultimatum and Odile had a handful of the poisoned flowers behind her back to give to Emma probably if Killian chose wrong. He took some time to debate his choices and Henry had no idea what was going to happen. Killian said he had one shot and he'd make it a good one but he thought that meant a shot at Rothbart, not himself. To everyone's surprise he turned the staff and if it had been a dagger it would've looked he was trying to kill himself. And for a second Henry was almost afraid that's what he was doing, especially when he fell to the ground seconds after.

He was about to cry out when he was distracted by a light starting to glow. It was like the flickering of a candle and he noticed it was coming from both Killian and Emma. Slowly it grew bigger and brighter until suddenly it seemed to explode. It was like a diamond sunburst as little rainbow prisms floated to the ground covering both of them. And when the light finally faded away he gasped when he saw his mom, the real her and not Odile's impersonation, as a human lying on the ground.

Whatever Killian had done, he'd finally succeeded in breaking the curse with an act of true love. The barrier Rothbart created was also lifted and Henry ran as quickly as he could.

"Mom! It's you!" He yelled and gave her the biggest hug he had in a long time, barely giving her a chance to sit up. But he did notice that Odile was knocked out.

"Yeah, it's me." She said and he felt her nod against his shoulder as she held him just as close. "Oh, I've missed you, kid. I know you've been around but it's not the same as this. Are you alright?"

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around what just happened. But yeah, I'm fine." He told her and almost wanted to laugh since he wasn't the one in any real danger. But she'd always be his mom. "How about you?"

"I think so. But how did I get out here? And how I am normal?" She asked him and then gasped as it dawned on her. "Killian!"

The both looked over to see the pirate still unconscious on the ground near Rothbart. And thankfully he was out as well.

"Killian!" She cried out and ran towards her true love. "Killian? What did you do?"

For a second the scene in front of him reminded Henry of when Killian nearly died in Camelot and he fell to the floor at Granny's and also when he sacrificed himself to get rid of the darkness. He was sure Emma noticed the similarities as well. But it wasn't exactly the same, it just couldn't be.

"What happened, Henry?" She turned and asked him. "I don't remember anything after Regina said Rothbart was coming."

He quickly filled her in on what he knew, which wasn't much. But it was enough apparently and it seemed to give Emma some hope.

"He passed the test." She whispered and a small smile appeared on her face as she stroked Killian's cheek.

"What test?"

"In the Underworld, I weighed my heart for true love. At first nothing happened then I felt weak and like I was choking. Killian went to grab it and he became surrounded by flames. He told me to get my heart but I didn't. I ran to him, the flames disappeared, and a moment later the doors opened. By choosing him, which was an act of true love, I passed the test. I don't know what he did with the staff, but whatever it was he chose me and did the same." She explained with a small, reminiscent smile and her eyes never left Killian's face.

She had never told anyone what happened when they went to get the ambrosia. He appreciated that she told him and he hoped this wouldn't be a repeat of Killian sacrificing himself. Emma needed him the most but Henry needed him too and so did Kelly. Back in New York they had a pretty good thing going just the two of them and up until two weeks ago they had a great thing going just the three of them. But four of them would make things right.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Wake him up." He told her with an encouraging smile. "I think either a kiss or throwing rum in his face will work."

She shook her head and laughed at his suggestion then gave him another hug. "I love you, Henry."

"I love you too, Mom." He replied then left to give her a moment of privacy. He liked Killian but he didn't need to see the two of them making out like teenagers.

"And I love you, Killian." He heard her whisper as he walked away and he picked up his pace after that.

* * *

 **Emma's curse is broken! I know you probably want more and the next one picks up right where this left off for a sweet CS fluff moment. That just would've awkward if I put it in this chapter and continued to write in Henry's POV. And just to clarify, Killian tried to take Emma's curse on himself but he wasn't actually cursed. The fact that he tried counted as an act of true love. Out of the recent chapters, this is my favorite. It's been amazing for everything I've planned to really come together in this one and for Killian to win his own Final Battle in a way. The next one wraps up a few loose ends (including an "accident" with a hook when tying up Rothbart) so that they can finally go home. But this story isn't wrapping up quite yet, my plan is to take it to 20-21 chapters. And as a thank you for all your amazing reviews (and I cannot believe there are 80!) here is a sneak peek! Keep up the awesomeness you guys and gals and I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 17

"And I love you, Killian." Emma whispered as she leaned over Killian to give him a kiss.

Her lips met his and she didn't feel the burst of magic she did when she broke the very first curse. But she did feel him passionately return the kiss none the less and it was actually a relief that he was just knocked out and not actually cursed. The fact that he tried must have been enough.

"Swan," He breathed and looked at her with awe as if she were the sun he'd just found adter a storm he'd outrun.

"Not anymore thanks to you." Shd told him with a grateful smile. "At least in the literal sense anyway. For the record I never want you to stop calling me that. Growing up I always heard friends calling each other nicknames. I wanted someone to have that with but never did. Neal used pet-names sometimes but that's not the same. You were the first one to really do that with me. There's just something special about you calling me Swan."

"Well, I'm more than happy to provide you with any firsts you've been denied." He replied and pulled her in for another kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

**Day 6 continued...**

"And I love you, Killian." Emma whispered as she leaned over Killian to give him a kiss.

Many things were going through her mind since her curse was broken, but that was the primary one. He would never cease to amaze her. Even when he doubted himself and didn't think he could do it he still found a way. She knew it was because he loved her so much. And there was a time when she was too afraid to accept that, like the time Zelena cursed his lips. But now she accepted it and returned it as well.

Her lips met his and she didn't feel the burst of magic she did when she broke the very first curse. But she did feel him passionately return the kiss none the less and it was actually a relief that he was just knocked out and not actually cursed. The fact that he tried must have been enough.

"Swan," He breathed and looked at her with awe as if she were the sun he'd just found after a storm he'd outrun.

"Not anymore thanks to you." She told him with a grateful smile. "At least in the literal sense anyway. For the record I never want you to stop calling me that. Growing up I always heard friends calling each other nicknames. I wanted someone to have that with but never did. Neal used pet-names sometimes but that's not the same. You were the first one to really do that for me. There's just something special about you calling me Swan."

"Well, I'm more than happy to provide you with any firsts you've been denied." He replied and pulled her in for another kiss. "So what happened? How is it that Rothbart is unconscious and you're human again?"

"Don't you know, Killian?" She asked echoing the words he said when she asked what his happy ending was. Back then that had sort of been overwhelming but now she accepted that as well and couldn't wait to finally have it with him. "It was you, you and your act of true love. You passed the test like I did in the Underworld. Just like I knew you would from the moment you came back."

"Is that so? You knew from the moment I arrived?" He asked to clarify as they sat up but she noticed the mischievous glint in his eye. "Is that why you placed shackles on me as soon as you could?"

"We're in the middle of something serious and you're harboring on that? Rothbart and Odile may be unconscious now but they won't be forever. And we need to check on the others." She changed to the subject as she quickly stood up to evaded his questions and avoid her own embarrassment.

"Don't worry, Swan, I've already forgiven you. I just can't help teasing a bit, especially when I have so much to be happy about at the moment." He said as he stood as well and put his arms around her. And she hugged him back because she was happy too and couldn't hold a grudge against him. "But you're right, Regina was badly injured and Rothbart needs to be taken care of once and for all."

"Henry filled me in on the casualties. I'll go help them and leave you to handle Rothbart." She suggested as she took the staff that had fallen from her enemy's hand. "And remember that just because we can't kill him doesn't mean he gets to walk away unscathed."

"Way ahead of you, love." He assured her with a smirk that told her Rothbart was about to be acquainted with his hook.

They shared one more kiss then she left to head towards the greenhouse.

"Emma!" Her mom turned around in surprise and quickly jumped up to embrace her. "It's so good to have you back."

"Trust me, it's good to be back." She replied with a sigh of relief before she turned to her dad. "Dad, Henry told me you were hurt. My curse is finally broken but I have Rohtbart's staff and I can heal you."

"No, I'm fine, especially now that I have my daughter. I've missed you, honey." He assured her as he held her as he always did. "Use it for Regina and Zelena; they're the ones that need it. The rest of us are fine and will be even better once we get out of here."

"I won't disagree with you there." She laughed, more than ready to leave this place.

She quickly used the staff to heal Regina's stab wound and Zelena's ankle. And with that everyone was ready to continue on with finally getting home. They went back to the lake and found both Rothbart and Odile tied up and gagged since they had regained consciousness.

"What happened to Rothbart?" David quickly questioned Killian when he saw their enemy had a black eye, swollen jaw, and nasty cut in his shoulder.

"I have a hook for a hand, mate, accidents happen." Her pirate replied too innocently and the mumbling from Rothbart showed he viewed things differently. Not that anyone felt any pity for him, he deserved it and more.

"You've had a hook for centuries; I highly doubt you have accidents. And by the way you missed a spot." David informed him then to everyone's surprise hit Rothbart's good eye. "Nobody hurts my family. I should have thrown you out of town the very first day. You fooled me once but it will not happen again and you will pay for what you've done to my daughter."

"This wasn't your fault, Dad. But thanks." Emma told him and gave him a smile despite her watery eyes. Even after all these years it still touched her heart when someone, especially her dad, stood up for her to defend.

"Anything, anytime, honey." He replied and gave her another hug.

After Killian and her dad gave Rothbart a little payback, Regina decided it was time to give Odile some as well. She didn't understand why at first but then her mom explained about Odile drugging Henry when he discovered she was impersonating her. She was slightly jealous that Regina had thrown a couple of punches already and now she had magic that she clearly planned to use.

"You hurt my son because he found out the truth. Now we know the truth and you are gonna be the one hurting for it." Regina threatened and pointed the staff at her.

As much as Emma wanted to see Odile punished for what she did, they had to do this the right way, especially since she had no idea what Regina would do to her.

"Regina, wait!" She called out to her. "Before we do anything to Odile, get her to tell us where Odette is. I know you came here to bring me home. But we have to help her and the Children of Lir too before our job is finished."

"I guess you have a point. And I probably should wait until we have more water available to us." Regina conceded but only gave in for a moment before returning to her commanding persona and turned back to Odile. "What happened to Odette and where is she?"

"After Odette delivered breakfast to Hook yesterday, my father realized how close the others were. So he made me take Odette's place while he ran off with her. He didn't trust her not to spoil his plans if left alone. I don't know what happened to her after she left the lake, honestly." Odile told them after the gag was removed.

"Funny, that 'honestly' sounded like an afterthought and to me that means you're lying. Want to change your answer before I take back what I told Regina earlier?" Emma spoke to her like she would as sheriff to a suspect. But Odile refused to say another word.

"Swan, why don't we see about freeing the cygnets? Its clear Odile is loyal to her father and won't say anything more and I suspect Rothbart won't either. We can send word to Mr. Smee to start searching for Odette and also get some of the water we stashed away. It shouldn't take long since the horse is back in the stable." Killian suggested and even though she wanted to know what happened to Odette she agreed with him. It was the best way to use their time and hopefully would help them get home faster which was her ultimate goal.

The others quickly agreed and her dad volunteered to go speak with Mr. Smee. He also found Derek's heart gave it back to Derek, who had been keeping his distance the whole time since he was afraid of what he'd do without his heart. After thanking them all, he went with David in search of Odette and to speak with Smee. And Regina was able to use the staff to turn the cygnets human. Something that was able to help them way more than she thought it would.

"Thank you, your majesty, you have no idea what this means to my brothers and I." The girl spoke. "I'm Fionnuala and these are my brothers Aodh, Fiachra and Conn. Unusual names I know, but our home was an ancient land destroyed long ago. You can call us Una, Adam, Philip, and Conner if that's easier."

"You're welcome, Una. But if you're not from the Enchanted Forest, how did you know to call me 'your majesty'?" Regina asked her and now that she mentioned it, Emma was kind of curious too.

"We've been cygnets for centuries and in that time we've learned to observe well. We also know things. Not the future, or anything like that, but we have a gift for being intuitive. It's also something that has increased over the years. It's how we knew who all of you are and understood Emma when she was still a swan without speaking." The oldest boy, Adam, explained to them.

"We also know what was on the pages Odile tore out of her diary. She threw them in the lake the day Rothbart returned from Storybrooke. So Zelena and Snow were both sort of right. They talked of her childhood friend, Jean Bob. He was cursed into a frog and wanted the water to become human again." Philip told them. Or maybe it was Conner, Emma wasn't sure since they appeared to be identical twins.

"And let me guess, he thinks he's a prince?" Her dad asked them and he looked like he was struggling not to laugh. And she was right there with him as she pictured the frog with a French accent from the movie. There was no way he was real.

"Actually yes, he asked Odile to contact him when Rothbart returned with a new swan. In return he promised her more gold than she could count." The other twin nodded and apparently she was wrong again. "Like Philip said, she took the pages out so Rothbart wouldn't find out, afraid that he'd punish her. But he discovered Jean Bob when he came in person since she never made it to their meeting place because of the rain the other night."

Emma was glad to know which twin was which after Conner spoke. But she started to wonder why they were telling them this. What did Odile's deal with Jean Bob have to do with anything?

"Rothbart took Jean Bob and placed him in an abandoned well not far from here when he left yesterday morning. We overheard him threatening to hurt him if Odile didn't kiss Killian. There's nothing romantic between them but she won't get her gold if he's dead. My guess is that Odette might be there as well. He can only have so many places to hide people and it's unlikely a frog would be able to assist her escape." Una added and finally made sense of things.

"Is that true?" Regina asked as she turned back to Odile, who still refused to speak. "Listen, brat, your father isn't the only one that can threaten him. If he's with Odette and you don't tell us, he could die before we find him on our own since he's a frog and they need certain living conditions. Neither of us will win that way."

"Fine, it's true." Odile spat out would have crossed her arms and pouted if she could've.

"There, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Regina stated with a smug grin. "Now, we need to tell David and Derek where to look."

"David took the mirror he found in the greenhouse with him. So we just need to find another one to communicate." Snow told her.

"I saw Odile use the one in the greenhouse to talk to Rothbart so he must have the other." Henry told them and quickly searched Rothbart and found a small compact mirror.

Her mom used it to contact her dad and Derek. And Regina went back to Odile and used the staff to magically shut her mouth. And it seemed like a fitting punishment to Emma since Odile shut Henry up and used her lips to kiss Killian.

"So, the mystery of who Odile was seeing is solved and we know where Odette is. We've freed the cygnets and broken Mom's curse. Derek has his heart back and Rothbart won't be causing any more problems. I think our work is done." Henry summed up everything that had happened. "After we find Odette of course and bring her back to her people. They can deal with Rothbart and his crimes against their kingdom."

"I might skip that last part considering I helped Rothbart get Odette. Besides we also need to work on finding a way back to Storybrooke." Zelena spoke up and they all gave her confused looks. "Oh, did I forget to mention that the feather is destroyed? Apparently it was used too many times."

"You couldn't have mentioned that before Emma's curse was broken? How are we supposed to get another one now!?" Regina yelled at her sister. "And what are you smiling at, Guyliner?"

"Just at how lucky I am. I picked up a little souvenir on the way here the other night that will help us." He replied vaguely as he searched through his pockets.

Emma rolled her eyes at how he was obviously enjoying getting on Regina's nerves. He was playing with fire but didn't care in the least. Cocky pirate. Some things never changed but she wasn't complaining, especially when she saw what his souvenir was.

"How…where did you get that?" She gasped when she saw the white feather he held, her feather.

"I found it lying on the ground in the woods just before I reached the lake the night I found you." He told her with a shrug, not getting the importance of it.

"Killian, the feathers are enchanted. They don't just fall off sometimes like regular feathers." She told him, trying to figure out how he'd gotten one. "You have to pluck them if you want to use them and just like the lake, you have to be worthy or whatever to take them. If not it hurts like hell. Rothbart took a couple from me so I know. And he wouldn't have just dropped one in the woods. Unless…"

"What is it, Emma?" Her mom asked her with concern when she trailed off, deep in thought.

"The night before you came, I felt worse than the weather. I was losing hope." She quietly began to tell them. "The next morning, I saw Snow and David to bring me to the lake. What they said…I just lost it and had to get away. I was flying through the woods for hours and even cried just a little. When I came back to the lake I noticed the flowers were star-shaped and thought maybe things weren't so hopeless after all. Then several hours later Killian found me."

"Oh, Emma," Her mom sighed and embraced her in a hug. "I don't know what our look-a-likes said, but whatever it was, it wasn't true. We love you and you'll always have family looking after you no matter what."

"Thanks, Mom, I know I just needed a little reminded and it's silly but those flowers did that." She replied and then continued on. "Ever since I was brought here, I've been angry that I couldn't escape. I had to stay by the lake for my own protection because of what happened to the first swans. I understood that but I felt there should have been a loophole. But maybe there was one all along. The first swan's tears formed a lake. It brought her mate back and protected her family until Rothbart came wanting revenge. My tear released a feather so I could go home once you found me. And because I genuinely needed it, it was painless and I didn't even realize, just like it's supposed to be."

"Aye, love, things are just as they're supposed to be." Killian nodded then put his arm around her. There was a meaning behind his choice of words that she didn't quite get. She'd have to ask him about it later though. But she understood the main part and that's what mattered. "Let's start the journey home."

* * *

 **Remember back in chapter 8 when I gave a cryptic line at the end? Well here is where it comes into play with finding out Killian picked it up. I think I've covered all the little clues and questions I've left but if there's anything you want to know or clarify definitely ask and I'll be happy to answer. Hope you enjoyed this. I know I did. It was refreshing to write something happier, especially Hook's "accident" and David filling in the missing spot. Thank you for the reviews! It got me excited all over again to see how excited you were that the curse was broken. Next chapter we see Kelly again (who's been with Smee) and we'll see Jean Bob in person. So I hope you're looking forward to it!**

 **Guest MK: you're right, I forgot about Regina's threat toward Gold but wish they had put it in too. I love writing the twists and turns and I'm glad to hear you like them. And yes, since I wrote Emma's POV I had to have her in on the plan somehow and figured that would be a fluffy little way**

 **Guest Potter: thank you, I put a lot of time into the wording especially to bring it around to the title of the story. It is true love indeed. And I'm glad you caught the musical reference, I was wondering if people would pick up on it or not.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Day 6**

The day started off in uncertainty for Killian. He didn't know how the fight with Rothbart would go, how (or if) he could break Emma's curse, or how they'd get out of things in general with so much going on. But then everything fell into place. He tried to take her curse so that she could save everyone like she always did. Somehow it counted as an act of true love and he saved her in an unexpected way. Now with her curse broken they were free to start their journey home. And their first stop was the trees of true love.

"Let's do this together this time. Aye, Swan?" He asked as he tightened his grip on her hand.

"Aye, Captain." She stated with a playful smile. But they both knew what this step meant. "I'll follow you to the end of the world, or time."

"I love you." He blurted out for no reason and also for every reason in the realm.

Decades ago in the Enchanted Forest he'd said those words but wasn't sure if she'd say the same. But he had known that truth for a while now; she came to the Underworld for him after all. To hear her say the words though was music to his ears and meant more than any treasure he'd ever stolen.

So he gave her a chaste kiss, mindful of her parents and the others, and then gave her a look that promised more to continue later. Then together they crossed through the trees and made it out on the other side still hand in hand.

"I'm really free." Emma whispered to herself and probably didn't even mean to say it out loud. "Thank you, Killian. I knew my parents would find me. But this is better than anything I could have dreamed of. Thank you for not giving up."

"All in a day's work for a hero, love." He told her and wanted to say more. But that was also something that would have to wait until later.

"Daddy's a hero!" A young voice called out and they both startled a bit when Kelly was suddenly there hugging both their legs.

His heart instantly warmed from both seeing her and her words. Emma, Henry, and the others saw him as a hero now. But they knew his past and had seen his darkness first hand. But this perfect, innocent lass thought he was a hero and nothing else. He'd have to tell her someday of his past but he'd do everything to make sure she never knew differently about the man he was now.

"He is, isn't he?" Emma asked their little lass as she picked her up and gave him a smile. And he couldn't help but return the smile. How could he not when he was so amazed? Emma was a natural with their daughter and he loved the sight of them together in person. "Did you bring her here?"

"Aye, did I forget to mention that?" He replied as he rubbed behind his ear. He hoped she wouldn't be upset like the others were. "The plan was to have Granny watch her. But I just couldn't leave her, not so soon after finding her. I still had to leave her with Zelena and then she left her with Smee. But they took good care of her it seems and it helped to know she was not a realm away. You're not mad are you? I promise, Swan, I never wanted her potentially in harm's way. I just…"

"I'm not mad, Killian." She interrupted him and then started laughing, much to his confusion. "I did the same thing practically once. It was Kelly's first Christmas. We took Henry to spend Christmas Eve with Regina. On the way home I nearly hit Leroy who was running to tell me one of the dwarves was kidnapped. The Mouse King was in town, looking for the Nutcracker, and took Sleepy to get attention.

"Afterwards, everyone told me that I should've gone back to Regina's to have her fight instead or watch Kelly. It's silly but I couldn't do it, not on Christmas. I went three decades without family for the holidays; I don't ever want her to ever experience that. To her it probably wasn't different than any other day but still, I just couldn't leave her."

"That's not silly at all, love." He assured her as he put his arm around both his girls. It made him feel better to know that Emma experienced the same things as him. It gave him confidence that he could be a good father to their lass and they'd do it together. "You don't want her to grow up the way we did. Just like you gave Henry up so he'd have what you couldn't give him. You're an incredible mom, Emma, because of how much you love and care about your children."

"And I take it that since I've seen all the dwarves since my return and no sign of a mouse king that you took care of everything easily enough even with Kelly." He added.

"You're already an incredible dad too, Killian." She returned the compliment and assurance with a smile. "And yes, luckily he was a villain that could actually be reasoned with. He let Sleepy go and I used magic to track the Nutcracker, who wasn't in Storybrooke. Once he realized he was in the wrong place he left and went to some other realm."

"Sounds like the easiest villain you ever faced thankfully. Let's hope this one is just as easily finished with." He replied and nodded toward Rothbart who was now tied to the horse's saddle so he was forced to follow along, as was Odile.

"Well, you already took care of the hard part, subduing him. Now we just have to get him to his new home, there's a dungeon cell with his name on it." She stated optimistically as she set Kelly down. They each took one of her hands and walked along with the others towards their destination.

CS

After their reunion with Kelly, as well as Mr. Smee who had dutifully watched her, there was another interesting and surprising one. They caught up to David at the well and apparently Odette had already been rescued and she was off with Derek for some privacy. They'd meet back with them later and Killian figured they wouldn't be seen until the next morning. He was happy for them but wasn't surprised in the least. What did was Odile's reaction when Regina turned Jean Bob from a frog to a human.

"You said you were a prince!" Odile screeched and scare the daylight out of Kelly. He wished Regina's access to magic wasn't limited at the time and had made things permanent when she shut her up before. "You promised me gold, and jewelry, and a wardrobe of silk dresses!"

"It's alright, lass. That boisterous woman may be annoying but she is all bark and no bite." He knelt down and put his arms around his daughter. "She's nothing but a big baby herself it appears."

"Well I could have been a prince if Odette hadn't fallen in love with Derek. I was sure she would choose me." Jean Bob called out in self-defense then began to rant. "I risked my life for her, got myself cursed by a mad witch who is known for turning people into bears and wolves when I went to her for help, then Derek instead of helping made me a spy to find out if she was alive, and to top it off Rothbart throws me in a well. And what do I get in return? 'Thanks, Jean Bob, you're a real friend.' No kiss, no castle, and no appreciation. Well, see if I help them next time."

"Jean Bob, aren't you forgetting how you were able to spy on Odette? You've already found your true love." Una pointed out to the complaining man.

"Yes, and I love Gabi. She has a cute voice and talks for hours, she loves music, and she's right there with me for every crazy scheme we come up with." He spoke of his love. "But Odette still rejected me. Me! How could she do that? Any woman is crazy not to want me."

"Are you kidding me? You thought you were a prince because you had a crush on stupid Odette? And were using our friendship just to spy on things?" Odile started yelling again. "Daddy, make him a frog again! And make it so he can't talk, just like Emma."

"The only one who's gonna be not talking is you." Emma stated and used her magic to quiet Odile once more. "That's for what you did to Henry. And now you can't scare my daughter anymore with your whining."

"You did a really good job of calming her though." Emma then turned and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I didn't think that was possibly without her blanket."

"Aye, I seem to be a rather good alternative to it." He replied and they both laughed a bit.

"What funny?" Kelly asked and looked between them.

"We're just happy, baby. Really happy." Emma told their little lass and kissed her forehead.

CS

With the help of some magic they made it back the _Jolly Roger_ just in time to watch the sunset from its decks. The noise and bustle of everyone reminded him of the old days when there was a full crew aboard. But luckily he didn't have all those old responsibilities and they weren't sailing until morning so his sole focus could be on the three people beside him. Emma was to his right and he had his arm around her waist, Henry was between them and a few feet ahead, and Kelly was sitting on the rail with her brother keeping her safely in place.

"This is something I wasn't sure we'd ever have." Emma admitted quietly and rested her head on his shoulder. And he tightened his grip around her, showing that he felt the same. "I'm sure Henry's told you that we come here as often as we can. But to have you here, I don't ever want to leave."

"I completely agree with you, love, and I count myself the luckiest man in the realms." He replied and gave her a quick kiss. "We will have to leave eventually, but I know what you mean, and we're not going anywhere Emma. I promised to tell you what happened once you were safe and now I will. When I finally moved on in the Underworld, Zeus met me personally to escort me to where I belonged. I thought I'd find myself with my brother. But I was sent back to Storybrooke alive and well because that's where we belong. As peaceful as it is, we can't stay here forever; we have to continue facing life. But you don't have to be afraid because we're together now just as we're supposed to be."

"I love you, Killian. And thank you. You always say what I need to hear." She whispered and turned to give him a full hug. "And speaking of how things are supposed to be, you said something similar earlier. But I felt like there was more to it than that. Was there?"

"First of all, thank me by doing the same for me, which you already do amazingly." He told her as he held her close and enjoyed the moment before answering her question. "And aye, there was. I was speaking to Odile, thinking she was you, and I said it to her. She flipped out and I explained. As long as we're together, then things are as they're supposed to be. But I knew things weren't right. So to say it to you, knowing you understood that was a relief. Also it was reassurance that things were indeed alright."

"There are indeed." She echoed his words and gave him yet another kiss.

"Okay, I'm gonna read Kelly a story. I know it's very early but I'll read her five or six. Anything to get a break. I think I'm gonna stay at Regina's when we get home." Henry suddenly announced and mimed getting seasick.

"You don't need to use Kelly as an excuse, Henry. We haven't even had dinner yet." Killian told him as he tried not to laugh at how desperate Henry's antics were. "But point taken. I'll go check that your grandparents aren't destroying my galley. I'll let you know when the food's ready."

He gave Henry a clap on the back then Emma and Kelly each a kiss on the cheek then made his way below deck. He didn't really want to leave Emma but Henry needed a break. And he had something to do other than check up on dinner and now was a good a time as any.

"Oh good, Killian, you're here. Do you have any oregano?" Snow asked as soon as she spotted him.

"Aye, milady, third canister from the right." He pointed to it with his hook. "Mind if I steal your husband away for a moment to talk?"

"Of course, you two go ahead. But the food's almost finished so hurry back if you want your share." She warned then shooed them away with a dishrag.

They quickly made their way through the corridor and to the empty crew's quarters in silence. Killian locked the door behind them to make sure they weren't interrupted.

"Why are you locking the door?" Dave asked but quickly seemed to catch on and folded his arms in front of him. "Why do I get the feeling you want to talk about Emma?"

"My guess is because that's exactly what this is." He replied and looked down to the floor and sighed. This was a lot easier said than done. So he deflected his nervousness with a bit of humor. "Your daughter gets her perception from somewhere."

"And you can add impatience to that list. Cut to the chase, Hook." David stated and he figured it was best to stay as much on his good side as he could with what he was about to say.

"Very well, mate." He nodded and swallowed as he collected his thoughts. And despite his nerves he made it a point to look David in the eye. "In Camelot I gave Emma my brother's ring. I told her I wasn't proposing but it got me thinking. If you told me before I met her that I'd even think such a thing I would've laughed long and hard. Even with Milah whom I spent centuries trying to avenge, I never considered it.

"My point is, I know I have a history as a ruthless pirate and also with countless women. But Emma is it for me. I've known since Neverland to be honest and kissing Odile, however inadvertently made me realize that I never want to touch another woman other than Emma. That being said, I want to be together with her in every sense of the word including…David, may I have your blessing to ask for Emma's hand in marriage?"

The next several moments were filled with tense silence as he and Emma's father stared at each other. And indeed the man before him was a father and not his friend from the expression on his face. He wasn't sure if the prince wanted to hit him or through him overboard. Neither option was preferable but he'd probably contemplate worse if anyone ever asked to marry Kelly.

Finally David's poker-face broke and he smiled but Killian wasn't sure if that was good or bad. He'd smiled many a time before when threatening an enemy.

"Of course," David said, now with a full blown smile and Killian left out a breath he didn't realizing he was holding. "Of course you have my blessing."

"Well now, that is a relief." He told him with a smile of his own. And he laughed a bit as well, both from the relief and sheer happiness. He almost couldn't believe it and wanted to run to Emma and propose that very moment. "Thank you, David. I know ultimately it is Emma's decision. But your blessing means a lot to me, mate, and I'm sure it will to her as well."

"Were you really that nervous?"

"Why would I be nervous? Prince Charming doesn't set the bar high at all." He replied with mock sarcasm but the point was still there. Everyone knew of Prince Charming and Snow White's true love. And as their daughter Emma deserved the same as them and more.

"Speaking of Neverland, I know what I said then. But you didn't let that stop you. You've really changed since then and that's one of the hardest things a person can do. I know you did it for Emma and I know that if anyone out there is worthy of Emma, it's you. You don't have to worry about living up to Snow and me because you and Emma have your own story that's pretty amazing. And you both deserve a happy ending to that story and I want that for you." David shared with him and that meant a lot as well to hear him say. "I'm a bit surprised you asked though. I didn't realize you were so old fashioned."

"Well, I am over two hundred years old mate." He joked and was grateful for the change of subject back to familiar territory. This was what he and the prince were best at and he still wasn't used to being so open or putting himself out there with anyone other than Emma.

"So, when are you gonna ask her? You should probably do it soon before your memory isn't what it used to be, old man." David continued to run with the old-age joke.

"Just because I don't hate my future in-laws, doesn't mean I'm going to tell you so you and your wife can eavesdrop on the whole moment." He stated and shuddered at the thought of her parents spying on them. It would be like their first date all over again but ten times worse. David thought it humorous though and laughed as they made their way back through the corridors.

"You can keep your plans secret, but don't forget to tell me the good news afterwards. Someone, who shall remain nameless, started a pool and I've got fifty bucks on the line." David suddenly told him and clapped him on the back before disappearing back into the galley, leaving him completely stunned and his mouth hanging open in question.

"Bloody hell," He mumbled and made his way back above deck.

* * *

 **This chapter was supposed to be a filler and ended up being one of the longest yet. Killian had a lot on his mind but I don't think anyone's complaining. Especially since one thing was asking David, I enjoying mixing in some lines from the show with that. And this was what he meant back in chspter 15 when he told Swan!Emma there was something he knew but she'd have to wait until she was human to find out.** **So a proposal is coming soon I promise. But it'll be a bit of a wait since I've gotta take a break. I'll be back on July 28th with the next chapter. Real life is getting in the way. But hopefully by then I'll have the story nearly finished and it'll smooth sailing. And thank you for your reviews! They really are encouraging and it's nice to hear what you like about the story.**

 **Guest Potter: yes, the spider episode was gross! Spiders, especially giant ones, are creepy.**

 **Guest MK: thank you! It means a lot to hear that this all feels in charachter with everybody and that you can picture them. I enjoy referencing the show when I can just because it's fun. And it also ties the story and show together, reminding what they've already done and been through.**


	19. Chapter 19

**End of Day 6**

"So the boy threw the penny into the fountain and wished for his family to be complete." Henry read to Kelly later that night from the storybook. "At the same time in another realm, Captain Hook was sailing as fast and as far as he possibly could. He knew he couldn't be swept up in the curse if he was to find Emma. Thankfully the _Jolly Roger_ was the fastest ship in all the realms. And once he was outside the curse there was one thing left to do."

"Find Mommy and Henry!" Kelly added with excitement. She knew all the stories by heart and often tried to jump ahead to the end. And Henry didn't mind since he didn't have too much in common with a two year old girl. But they could both enjoy the stories together.

"That's right, he did find us. But there was something else that came before that." He explained then continued on with the story. "He needed to get a magic bean. They weren't easy to come by and he didn't have time to waste looking for one. So he went to the person he knew was guaranteed to have one but was also guaranteed to want a steep price for it. And sure enough, there was only one thing Blackbeard wanted, the _Jolly Roger._ "

"Bad form." Kelly stated in all seriousness and stuck her tongue out. It took everything Henry had not to laugh since he didn't want to hurt her feelings. But it was a pretty funny reaction for her to have.

"Yeah, Blackbeard definitely isn't a noble pirate like your dad is." Henry agreed and got her to give him a high-five before continuing again. "The last time the two pirates had faced each other Captain Hook fought for the _Jolly Roger_ to prove he was still a pirate and because he thought it would be his home again. But now he knew he would always be a pirate at heart no matter what anyone said. And his home was no longer his ship, but with Emma wherever she was. So without hesitation he made the trade and walked away with the bean in hand."

"He went to the end of the docks where no other ships were around and thought of the woman he loved as he threw the bean into the water. He jumped through the portal and landed in New York. And after lots and lots of convincing…" Killian entered the cabin and began summing up the rest of the story. "I got your mother to trust me to return her memories. And after some more convincing and a trip back in time, I got her to trust me with her heart."

"If I didn't know any better I'd ask you've been watching _Tangled_." Henry mumbled and tried to keep a straight face when Killian threw him a confused glance as predicted. But Emma didn't hold back a laugh.

"How long have you two been listening?" He asked them a little self-consciously. Not that he was afraid of being laughed at for reading to his little sister or anything. But it was usually a private thing for him and Kelly, a way of bonding. Just like he got up earlier the morning of a test and drank cocoa on the porch with Emma to calm his mind. Or peeled apples with Regina even though she could get it done in seconds with magic, it gave them a chance to talk about anything on his mind and everyone knew not to interrupt when Regina was cooking.

"Since this very smart lass stated that Blackbeard doesn't have good form." Killian replied as he picked Kelly up from where they sat on the little window seat. "And I may not understand yet another one of your movie references. But I do understand that it's time for our little rose of the sea to be sleeping."

"Book not finish!" Kelly protested as Killian walked over to the cot beside the bed and Emma pulled back the blankets.

"Kelly, honey, you can't read the book in one night. And if you did what would Henry read you tomorrow night?" Emma pointed out as they began tucking her in.

"Your mother's right, lass. You can't get to the end tonight. But luckily for you, I already know it. Captain Hook came back from the Underworld to find he had a beautiful daughter. He helped rescue his true love and now the four of us are together and just beginning our happily ever after." Killian told her as he finished tucking her in and brushed his hand over her hair.

"And with a happily ever after comes a kiss." Henry added and gave his sister a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, Kelly."

"Night, night, Henry." Kelly replied with a wave.

"I'll see you guys in the morning." He told to his mom and Killian. "And, Mom, don't do to her what Grandma and Grandpa did to us. It was bad enough when it happened and it got worse when I was old enough to know way more than I wanted to know about them."

"Okay, kid," Emma nodded as they both cringed at the memory. "Goodnight, Henry."

"Night guys." He called over his shoulder as he left the captain's quarter. And after everything that had happened in the last forty-eight hours, he was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

CS

(Emma POV)

"And goodnight to you too, Kelly." Emma turned to her daughter and kissed her hair once Henry left. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too lass." Killian added and gave her a kiss as well.

"I 'ove you three!" Kelly spoke up and made them both laugh a bit

"Love you four." Emma replied back.

"I 'ove you five!" "I love you six." "I 'ove you seven!" "I love you eight." "I 'ove you nine!" "I love you ten!" They continued back and forth.

"Okay, okay, it's time for you to go to sleep now." Emma finally announced and gave Kelly one last kiss as she turned her head to get comfortable.

"Swan, am I biased or is our lass the most adorable one in all the realms?" Killian asked once they made their way to the deck. If they stayed Kelly would never fall asleep so they'd go back in a little bit. "The way she said 'I love you' was the sweetest thing I've ever heard I believe."

"You are biased, but so am I." She replied honestly with a big smile. "And it really is. She has a little trouble with her L's but that'll come. She's good though otherwise and I think Henry reading to her helps."

"Aye, I've told him several times that he's an amazing brother to her." He agreed. "And she's also very good at counting as well."

"Yeah that's sort of a joke. We all got excited when she could finally say it so we made a big deal out of it. I usually reply 'I love you too' and Henry started jumping in with three to be funny. Then she started learning her numbers and would say four and it just kept going." She explained and it seemed ridiculous but she wouldn't stop that little quirk for anything.

"What's the highest number you've ever gotten to?" He asked curiously and with an eager smile to learn any tidbit about his little girl's habits and things about daily life.

"We got it to twenty once with help from my parents. And she knows some numbers above ten but usually mixes them up so she and Henry said the numbers together. Usually it just goes to just four unless she's excited or trying to delay going to sleep, then it goes to ten."

"It sounds like both of those were her reasons tonight. And it seems you're to thank for that. She was pretty quiet those first few days in Storybrooke. Unless she was asking about you, then she didn't hold back." He commented and then looked concerned. "Do you think she'll be alright on her own down there? Is it okay that she's sleeping in a bed and not her crib?"

"Yes, she'll be fine." She told him and placed a comforting hand on his arm. "I put some pillows around the cot just in case and it's low to the ground. And I was planning to start using a toddler bed anyway before Rothbart took me."

"Toddler bed?"

"It's a bed that's closer to the ground, has little rails on the side, and sometimes has six legs instead of four for extra stability." She informed him. "Any other questions you have about what Kelly needs? I'd be happy to explain, I know raising and taking care of kids is a lot different in this realm. Or did my mom cover everything for you?"

"I have dozens." He admitted. "But your mother has informed me of a lot of things already and the rest you can show me along the way. Don't get me wrong, I really do want to know these things. But for now I have something else in mind for how to spend this private moment."

"Oh really?" She asked with a coy grin. "Just remember what Henry told us. We can't get up to anything in your cabin and the rest of the ship is pretty well occupied too."

"Unfortunately that's true, love." He sighed but gave her a passionate kiss anyway. Thankfully they were the only ones on deck. "But Henry's already made it clear that he'll be with Regina. And I'm sure Granny wouldn't mind looking after Kelly since I deprived her of the opportunity when I took her with us. We just have to be patient and it will be all the more worth it."

"I'm holding you to that." She stated as she placed her hands at his chest. "So, what did you have in mind? I have a suggestion if you're open to it."

"And what is that, Swan?" He asked with a curious look but it also told her he'd say yes to anything she said.

"Dance with me?" She whispered and did her best not to chicken out. "Right before you sent us the pages from the Underworld; I had been looking at the storybook. It was open to the page with the picture of you and me dancing at Midas' ball. I was so stubborn back then."

"Was? You still are." He questioned her indignantly as she shook her head and laughed. It was just the relief she needed to continue.

"I know and I realized that. Seeing how happy we were, made me wish I hadn't been so stubborn for so long. It made me wish we had more time, that we could have another chance to dance together. I usually hate that kind of stuff and say it's not me. But with you…it is." She said and opened up herself to him and it felt good to be able to share her feelings with him again. She had missed it so much. "I know there's no music but…"

"But nothing, Emma. The sound of the waves is the only music we need." He replied and stepped back just enough to bow and offer his hand. "May I have the pleasure of a dance, darling?"

"You may." She smiled and attempted to curtsey and took his hand to begin dancing.

"Have you been practicing without me, love?" He asked teasingly when they danced flawlessly across the deck.

"Now why would I do that? I already have a partner that knows exactly what he's doing." She stated affectionately and was about to lean in for a kiss when he took her by surprise.

"Aye, that you do." He replied as he dipped her then gave her a kiss when she was upright again. "Does this mean this is what you were hoping for?"

"Not even close." She shook her head and saw panic in his eyes for a moment. "It's so much more." She whispered before giving him a slow and loving kiss.

"I love you, Swan." He whispered as well and gave her once last kiss, for the time being at least. "Love, how much do you remember from when you were a swan last night?"

"Not a whole lot, just your apology and telling me to keep fighting." She shrugged, not knowing why he was asking all of the sudden.

"Well, there was something else. I learned a valuable lesson from everything that's happened. And I said you'd have to wait until you were human to find out what that was. Now's a good a time as any to tell you." He began and held her hand in his. "You mean more to me than anything. You have since our first kiss. I wish I could say you always have. But we both have pasts and they can't be changed. Nor would I want them to. Because they helped make us who we are and from them we've helped each other in ways no one else could because we understand each other."

"When do you become a philosopher?" She asked with a bit of teasing. But his words truly touched her. "And you're right. I used to resent the things that happened in my past, but now I'm grateful in a way. Without the struggles I wouldn't have all that I do now and I couldn't appreciate it the same."

"Aye, our love wasn't always a sure thing. We've fought for it and I'd say we won. This battle at least, and I'll continue to fight for it through every one that comes. We've had to learn to trust each other and that's been quite a journey. But I've never felt more proud of something I've earned. We weren't predestined to be together, it was by choice, our choices. And I hope you make another choice tonight because I've already made it." He said as he reached into his coat for something.

"Death changes one's perspective. I lived for over two hundred years and bloody wasted most of them. To make you leave me behind I said we already had more time than we were ever meant to. No knows how much time they'll have. But I know that however much I have now, it's going to be with you. I'm not going to waste my second chance or any more time." He stated and unknowingly echoed the words his doppelganger said, curtsey of Rothbart.

The other Killian became angry with her whereas this Killian, her Killian, only loved her more. And she was so focused on her own thoughts that gasped in surprise when her pirate got down on one knee. She had never thought of marriage before. But deep down it was something she wished for but thought she would never have.

"So, Emma Swan, what do say? Will you marry me?" He asked and held out a ring.

She was sure it was beautiful but she didn't even look at it. Her eyes were locked on his as she knelt down with him.

"Yes," She whispered with a watery smile and she'd never been happier.

They shared a kiss to seal the promise as he slid the ring onto her finger, it fit perfectly. Believe it or not, she couldn't wait until the day they shared their first kiss as husband and wife, vowing forever to each other. Kelly would be the flower girl, Henry might stand up with Killian, and her parents would give her away to her dashing rapscallion.

"I love you, Emma. Ten, twenty, a hundred times and more." He told her with a wide grin and looked drunk with happiness. And they both laughed as if they had too much to drink with his version of what Kelly did. But they had every right to be ridiculously happy. Like he said, they fought and they won. Now it was time to enjoy.

After several minutes they quieted down and made their way back to the cabin where their daughter now slept peacefully. But they weren't quiet enough apparently, and Kelly lifted her drowsy head to see what was going on. Killian picked her up without hesitation and brought her to bed with them. Part of her wished they could continue the celebration but the other, bigger part of her couldn't think of anything sweeter than cuddling with their daughter. And she'd never tire of seeing Killian wrapped around their little girl's finger. This was one of those quiet moments her dad always talked about and this was a night she'd always treasure.

* * *

 **Hi everyone, I'm back! As you could tell, this chapter was all about the fluff. Originally I had Odile and Rothbart try to escape and save the proposal for later. But I couldn't help but put it in this chapter. Maybe I'll post my alternate proposal when the main story is done. Anyway, thank for being patient with this chapter and for your reviews! They really do help so much! See you all next Friday :-)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Days 7 & 8**

Early the next morning Derek and Odette returned to the ship and they set sail for her kingdom. Even though Killian could sail by himself, everyone pitched in, eager to get to the kingdom and thus home, faster. They arrived by late evening thanks to the speed of the _Jolly Roger_. And thankfully they used magic to get to the castle itself as they were mobbed at the docks when the people spotted Odette.

It was clear that she was loved by her people and her parents were just as outraged with Rothbart as the rest of them. He'd gotten in his bit of payback and could rest assure that the royals wouldn't left him off easy. The only problem was when he and Emma went back to the ship to retrieve the prisoners, they were missing.

"How the bloody hell did this happen?" He yelled and slammed his hook against the bars of the brig. Somehow they were still locked but empty. "Mr. Smee!"

"Killian, over there." Emma pointed out and he saw his first mate hunched over in the corner along with Zelena.

He lit another lantern and realized both were unconscious and tied up as well. And the key to the brig was still around Smee's neck. So once again, how the hell had Rothbart escaped?

"Killian, I think I know what happened." Emma spoke up as she helped the former witch and he roused and untied Mr. Smee.

"It's about time somebody found us." Zelena grumbled and rubbed her wrists.

"Thank you, Captain." Smee nodded gratefully and began stretching. "Captain, I've really enjoyed this adventure and sailing with you again. But would you mind if I stay back in Storybrooke next time? I've been tied up and knocked out three times now. I don't think I'm cut out for stuff like this anymore."

"Not at all, Mr. Smee. You've done more than your part these past few days. You did a fine job with Kelly. And hopefully there won't me a next time." He stated and clapped him on the shoulder. Then he turned back to Swan. "What's your theory, love?"

"Rothbart thought I stole something from him, a piece of gold that was enchanted to get through any magic barrier. But really it was Odile who took it so she could get away to see Jean Bob. She must still have it and that's how they escaped. I can't believe I forgot about it until now! Taking it from her should have been the first thing I did when I enchanted the brig so they couldn't leave. And I should have done the rest of the ship too. Idiot!"

"You're not an idiot, love." He assured her rubbed her arm to give some comfort.

"No, we're both idiots. I'm not surprised you slipped up, Miss Lovebird. But I should've thought to check them. And Regina too for that matter." Zelena stated, not helping. "Good thing you already transported the barrels of magic to the castle or we'd be in real trouble. At least you did something right despite being love sick."

"Don't worry, Swan, this is just a temporary bump in the road. No one blames you; you've been under a lot of pressure. And we'll find them. I've yet to see you fail remember." He told her, completely ignoring the Wicked Witch.

And thanks to Smee and the Children of Lir, who were keeping watch by blending in around the docks, they were able to find Rothbart and Odile easily. Now they could add stowaways to the list of charges against them, as they had hidden themselves on a ship headed for Arendale. Even if they had gotten away, Elsa could've shipped them back in a bottle as she did with the _Jolly_ once.

But still those lengths weren't necessary thankfully and they were able to officially hand the infamous father-daughter duo over to the royals. They weren't their headache anymore and the next afternoon they'd use the feather to get back to Storybrooke. He wanted to leave as soon as Rothbart was locked away but they were invited to stay the rest of the night at the castle as a thank you. And while he had no problem refusing, Snow and Charming wouldn't hear of it.

So after a night of enduring boring conversation, mostly between Emma and Odette's parents swapping stories about the royal life along with Regina, he woke up more than ready to return. But even that took longer than expected since they were given a royal send off as thanks. He supposed he was lucky they didn't decide to throw a ball.

"We can never thank you enough. You could've just saved your daughter. But you went the extra mile and saved Odette and Derek as well as brought Rothbart and Odile to justice." Odette's father thanked David and nodded to the rest of them. "If you ever find yourself in our kingdom again or in need of an ally, you have only to ask and we'll be happy to assist in any way we can."

"We appreciate that. And the same to you as well if you ever end up in Storybrooke." Snow added with her cheerful as always smile.

"I know my parents have already said it but you need to hear it from me too." Odette spoke up. "Thank you so, so much. I thought I lost my chance at a happy ending and I'd never be free. But you helped in so many ways. I can't ever repay you, but I can say that I hope you and your family get to be as happy as you've made us."

"Well, we didn't do it for payment. But that means more than any reward. And I know we will be and you too." Emma said to Odette but she gazed right at him for the last part. And he returned the sentiment with a kiss to her temple and putting his arm around her waist.

Derek extended his thanks as well and echoed the others. And Odette's mother assured them the barrels of water they'd brought would be used for the good of the people. She also informed them that Odile would now be Odette's personal servant, a fitting punishment in his mind.

"Are you sure you guys don't want to come with us to Storybrooke?" Emma asked the Children of Lir as the royals continued their goodbyes.

"We may look like children but in reality we are definitely old enough to be on our own and take care of each other. Don't worry about us." Una assured them.

"Much of the Enchanted Forest is still new land to us and we want to explore. We'll find our place here. And maybe own day find a way to bring magic to the lake without trapping someone the way Rothbart did." Conner added and his twin nodded in agreement. He had a feeling those two would make fine sailors and might end up in the navy when they were older. And Odette's parents seemed to be rulers worth serving.

"Well, then good luck to you all." Killian told them and shook hands with the others.

After that the Children of Lir and Odette's family departed the ship and Henry and Smee pulled up the gangplank. Once again Regina threw the feather in the air but this time he wasn't watching it float to the ground. His eyes were locked on Emma's as he held her and Kelly close. His love would never cease to amaze him. Just when she thought she'd never get home she had found a way without evening knowing it. And with yet another burst of white light, they were indeed home.

CS

As expected Belle, Leroy, Granny, and many others came to greet them when they returned. And it was announced there would be a celebration at the dinner of course. But luckily they had a few hours to kill first.

"Would you like to do the honors, Captain?" Emma asked him and held out the key to the front door of her house. Though he supposed it truly was theirs now.

"Shouldn't I have the honor of carrying you over the threshold, love?" He asked instead. Even though he wanted to, he knew Emma wouldn't go for it. And he was happy holding their daughter who was already taking her afternoon nap.

"We're not married yet, Killian." She stated dryly and unlocked the door herself. But she waited for him in the doorway and only stepped through once their fingers were laced together and he followed right behind her.

"But we are home." She added and squeezed his hand as she turned to him with a smile and watery eyes.

"Aye, we are." He agreed in a whisper which was all he could manage and still keep his voice stable. He let go of her hand only to put his arm around her shoulders and bring her as close as he could with Kelly between them.

The few times they'd been in the house together were less than pleasant. Learning he was the Dark One and tricking her to get Excalibur were the memories that primarily stuck out in his mind. The times in the Underworld weren't all bad necessarily, they had been able to talk and reconcile things. But where they were, said enough. And he supposed it now made sense where there was so much baby stuff around the place then. If only he'd known he wouldn't have hesitated to move on.

Wordlessly they both moved to the sofa they'd sat on when she healed him in the Underworld. But now it was a bit worn with use, a sign of the place truly being lived in, and not a sign of a life that would never be. And the observation eased his mind enough to keep him from continuing down the path of dark memories.

"When we first came back, I threw myself into finding a way to defeat Hades. I kept pushing myself even though my parents and pretty much everyone else told me to rest. That it was okay to grieve. But I couldn't do that until Hades was taken care of because I knew you wouldn't move on either until then." She quietly began to confess with her head against his shoulder.

"I finally did after Robin's funeral, and I sat on the porch steps for an hour. I never wanted to go inside again because I thought I had ruined it. I ended up staying on the Jolly Roger until we got back from New York. I came back here because I wanted the baby to have the home I never had. I didn't want Operation Light Swan to be for nothing. In Camelot I said it wasn't enough for me but you were right when you said the future was now. I had a home, I had Kelly and that's what I needed. She's a little miracle, she helped me keep my promise and not let my walls back up."

"She is that." He agreed and moved a strand of hair from his little lass' face. "The last three years in the Underworld were far from easy. Like you, I drove myself to find a way to defeat Hades, and then help restore the Underworld. But you actually had to go with life, and I have no idea how you did. You truly are the strongest person I know."

"Love is strength, and I had…have, a lot of that too." She replied with a small smile right before she kissed him. "Even when you weren't here, you were."

"I know exactly what you mean, Swan." He stated with a smile of his own before he helped her up so they could put Kelly down and have more of a moment to themselves.

CS

"Excuse me, if I could everyone's attention." Killian declared as he tapped his hook against a glass of rum about an hour into the celebration at Granny's.

He and Emma had chosen to keep their engagement between them for a little bit. There was something sweet about having a little secret about their promise to one another. It was also as a bit of payback to make them sweat for starting the pool in the first place. But now they felt this was the best and easiest place to do it. So here he was at the center of attention in the diner with her right by his side.

"Emma Swan is truly a wonder. But you probably don't need me to tell you that. She's a mother, princess, friend, sheriff, and so much more. She's saved this town and conquered villains more times than can be counted. All due to the faith and support from all of you here tonight. She's a hero through and through and she's somehow made a hero of me as well. And she's also made me the happiest man in the realms by becoming my amazing fiancée."

Hardly even a moment passed after he spoke the last word before the whole diner erupted in cheers. He barely paid attention though as Emma wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you." She whispered just for him to hear and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Hey! I won!" Belle announced in excitement and started clapping with her son.

"You were in on it, lass? But you didn't even come with us?" He questioned her as he tried to fathom how big this bloody pool really was.

"When you were walking with Henry and Kelly that one morning, the rest of us were together and David bet against Regina. Then I got in on it and said you'd propose as soon as you got back to Storybrooke." Belle told him with a proud grin.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Belle. But Killian actually proposed the night before last." Emma broke the news to her.

"Disappointed? You're still engaged and that means more than any bet." Belle stated and it was clear she was happy for them and that meant a lot to Killian. He would always be grateful for and appreciate their friendship. "Besides I only bet the price of a book I've had my eye on. I didn't break the bank."

"What, that means you proposed the night we had that talk." David realized and his face went from excitement to looking like a lad who'd just been told he couldn't have a puppy. "You couldn't have waited one more day, Hook?"

"Pay up, Charming." Regina spoke up with a smug grin, reminiscent of the evil queen she used to be.

"You owe me, pirate." David pointed a finger him before he dug out his wallet and begrudgingly handed the money over.

"Well, I happily would, mate. But I believe you owed me a fifty from a game of pool you lost somewhere in between helping Ursula and ending up the alternate story. I believe that makes us even." He couldn't help but add insult to injury, messing with Dave was just too much fun sometimes, especially when he was this happy.

"You actually asked for my dad's permission?" Emma turned and asked him after her dad went grumbling back to the booth where his wife sat.

"I asked for his blessing and he gave it after making me sweat for a moment. But we both knew it was your decision and you'd make your choice regardless of what anyone else thought." He clarified and sensed a joke coming about being old-fashioned.

"I wish I could've been a fly on the wall during that conversation." She told him with a wide smile and was no doubt imagining it in her mind. "And it wasn't necessary; I'm an adult and can make my own decisions. But I appreciate that you did it anyway. I forgot how old-fashioned you were though with how well you've been fitting into the twenty-first century lately. You've come a long way since I first asked you out."

"Curses and Neverland may have given me experience, but as you can see, I've retained my youthful glow." He played along. "But this is something entirely new experience for me and one I wouldn't want with anyone else."

"Are you talking about engagement and marriage or having nothing to keep you from aging?" She asked curiously in both a teasing and serious way.

"I meant the former. But now that you mention it, growing old does apply." He replied and then asked a question in a similar fashion to hers but he really did want to know her answer. "Will you still want this dashing rapscallion when he's old and gray?"

"I don't care if you have a beer, or rum I should say, belly and you have hair like Gold's used to be. You'll always be a dashing rapscallion scoundrel at heart. As long as I get that chance with you, that's all I want." She spoke honestly. And he knew she would love him no matter what, but the reassure was nice.

"Sounds like music to this pirate's ears." He told her and gave her another kiss. "And we will get that chance, though hopefully not for a decade or two."

She laughed in agreement and he couldn't help but join her. After that their little bubble was burst and they were back to the party and mingling with family and friends. It was the second, only after the night he proposed, happiest night he'd had in a long, long time.

* * *

 **Twenty chapters, I can't believe it! But I'm super excited and I hope you've enjoyed it along with the rest of the story. There's probably one or two chapters left. I have an idea I'm debating so we'll see how it goes. And thank you for your reviews all along the way, you've been awesome and supportive! I'm pretty sure I've tied up all loss ends but if there's anything you want to know about feel free to ask. See you next Friday!**

 **Guest MK: that's why I love reading! If it's done right you can get so much from it in moments, thoughts, and a lot of other ways. Movies and TV have their limits but writing has almost none. I'm really glad to hear you enjoy the extras I put in there.**

 **Guest Potter: that's great you have a story and account, I can't wait to see it. And good luck with your other stories.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Two weeks later**

 **Day 22**

Emma left the station and decided to walk home and enjoy the weather and the peace. She spent the last few months rushing home and avoiding a certain side street where Bart's pool store was. Now things were normal and life was good. She was back to work but only part time so she could still spend lots of time with her family. Things that had become old hat were new again as she showed Killian and he learned about taking care of Kelly and also more modern conveniences.

He didn't know everything yet but he was capable of taking her on his own. He was still concerned about that though so usually her dad stopped by or he went to visit Belle and Gideon. Today was his first day truly on his own with Kelly and she knew they'd be fine. But she was curious about what she'd come home to.

And the sight in front of her when she walked in the door definitely didn't disappoint. They were in the kitchen washing some produce bought yesterday for dinner tonight. Kelly was mostly playing in the water but it was still cute to see her on the little step stool helping her dad, both of them with big smiles on their faces.

"Having fun you two?" She asked as she unclipped her badge from her belt.

"Welcome home, love. And we most certainly are." Killian replied as he moved to grab a rag and dried Kelly's hands.

"I help Daddy wash dinner." Kelly announced with excitement, making her way down from the stool and over to her.

"Is that so?" She asked as she scooped her up in a hug. The words were a little mixed up but she got the point and she couldn't help but smile at her daughter's happiness. "Well, I can't wait to eat it."

"It will still be a while yet before it's ready but it is guaranteed to be delicious." Killian stated in agreement as she set Kelly down so she could go play. Then he added only loud enough for her to hear. "I thought if she helped wash the vegetables she'd have fun and be more inclined to eat them."

"You just might be a genius." She told him and kissed his cheek.

"Might be?" He asked with mock offense and a raised eyebrow. "I suppose you're though since I can't claim all the credit. I don't have many memories of my mother but I remember cooking with her. She said even men needed the skill so they weren't helpless on their own. Even foods I didn't like so well I still ate because I was proud of myself for the work I contributed to it."

"I have the feeling I would've really liked your mother." She said as she held his hand in hers for a moment. It wasn't often he talked about his family but she was glad for the moments when he did and that he was trying to bring some things to their little family. And it made it even more fitting that she'd chosen Rosemary as Kelly's middle name for both her grandmothers, even if she'd never met the one.

Killian opened his mouth to respond but never got a chance as Henry came bursting through.

"Mom, you never gonna believe this. The _Nautilus_ is back!" Henry announced with excitement. "Leroy thought we were under attack of course. But I recognized it before he could shout all over town. I just came to tell you and I'm gonna head back to the docks as soon as I grab some old comic books."

And with that he dashed up the stairs without waiting for a response. Knowing who had just arrived in Storybrooke she turned to see Killian's reaction. His face was white as a sheet and he stared at the place where Henry had been and she knew his mind was elsewhere.

"Killian?" She asked to bring him back as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"The _Nautilus_ is back? It's been here before?" He asked and clarified quietly, still staring blankly ahead.

"Yeah, Captain Nemo and Liam came through with the people from the Land of Untold Stories. Henry really hit it off with Liam, that's who the comic books are for." She told him and knew he'd need some time to process. "Come on, dinner can wait."

She nodded to the couch and rubbed his back as they made their way over.

"You can talk to me you know, whenever you're ready. But for the record, Liam doesn't want revenge anymore." She stated gently then moved to the floor to play with Kelly and give him a bit of space as Henry dashed back out, yelling 'bye' as the door slammed.

"He should." Killian whispered almost too quietly for her to hear after several minutes of silence. "Swan, back when you were at odds with your parents, do you remember what I told you about my father?"

"I know what you did and who Liam is. I figured out who he was when I heard his last name. Even if I didn't, I would've when he yelled the whole story in my face." She replied and moved back to the couch and Kelly continued to play with some blocks at their feet.

"He didn't try to harm you to get to me did he?" He asked and his face was lit with alarm.

"No, there was just a lot of anger and yelling." She shook her head then explained the full story to him. "The people from the untold stories were all lost and confused and everyone was working to help them find their companions and a place to stay. Henry met Liam and helped him find Nemo who was in the hospital. He didn't know he was your brother. I did though and invited him to stay with us since and he was family, almost.

"Things were fine for a few days until he heard your name mentioned around and demanded I tell him where you were. When I didn't answer he got angry since he thought I was protecting you. Then he yelled his side of the story and called you every name in the book."

"And he had every right to. Last time we met, I was a…well at least Kelly wasn't born yet to hear that language." He smiled sadly.

"Yeah, he described the man you used to be before you came to Storybrooke and helped in Neverland pretty accurately." She said without sugarcoating it. She accepted his past but didn't try to hide it, a reminder of how much he'd changed. "It really ticked me off though, because of the pregnancy and I was still grieving. So I used magic to take use to the cemetery and did some ranting of my own. I told him he could believe whatever he wanted but you died a hero and you were the father of my baby so he needed to keep his thoughts to himself."

"Was he smart enough not to anger you further? Or did he actually admit he was glad I was gone?" He tried to ask casually and poke a bit of fun but wasn't successful. She knew he would take the answer to heart more than he led on.

"He probably was thinking something along those lines but he said nothing and stormed off. No one saw him for several days and Henry wondered why Liam was avoiding us. They were friends from the start, Henry taught him about video games and comic books while Liam taught him about submarines and how to play shuffleboard. So I explained who Liam was and why he was angry. I thought we wouldn't see him again and he'd just leave when Nemo was recovered. But a week later I came home and he and Henry were watching the movie _20,000 Leagues Under the Sea_."

"There's a movie about Liam?" Killian interjected and seeing his curiosity was a nice change from his previous expression of sadness and regret.

"No, it's just about Nemo. And like you, Liam pointed out all the inaccuracies. Apparently Liam had been staying at the hospital and it was waring on him so Henry bribed him with some leftovers of Regina's lasagna. That was enough to get him to the house and we convinced him to spend the night and he stayed for three weeks after that. He doesn't hate you anymore but didn't fully believe everything we told him about you being a hero. Some things you just have to see for yourself no matter what anyone tells you and now he can have that chance."

"Just because he doesn't hate me doesn't mean he wants me as a brother. I no longer seek revenge against the Crocodile but that doesn't mean I want to share parenting tips. We've already given our opinions and I assure you it didn't go well." He stubbornly told her.

After that there was silence again. She knew this was a struggle for him. It was never easy facing the past, especially in this situation. She wanted to say something but didn't know the right way to get it across. So they sat together, deep in thought and taking comfort in each other's presence.

Eventually she got up to take Kelly to the bathroom. When she came back Killian was hanging up the phone. He was now a pro with phones, at least basic things like calling and texting.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Henry. He said Nemo wants to have dinner and asked if it should be here, at Granny's, or on the _Nautilus_." He answered and sighed. "Honestly, I don't think any of them are good ideas but privacy would be the lesser of the evils. I told him we'd head to the docks. I don't want any more bad memories in this house."

"Okay, sounds good." She nodded, understanding his reasoning. "Do you want to walk or drive?"

"Walk if you don't mind. I need to clear my head before I see Liam." He replied and she nodded again before making her way upstairs to brush Kelly's hair and clean herself up a bit.

Five minutes later she was locking the door and walking hand in hand with her fiancé as he held Kelly.

"Your brother isn't the Crocodile you know. And neither are you." She quietly told him after they had been walking for a minute.

"Aye, but that still doesn't make this any easier."

"True, but I think it'll be okay." She assured him and then paused to gather her words. It wouldn't be an easy subject but she finally knew how to make her point and it needed to be said. "Killian, when you…died, you hand a chance to set some things straight with your brother. You learned the truth and you didn't have to worry about reaching a bar anymore. You were both helped by what happened. And now you have a chance to make things right with your other brother. And I believe this will work out just like it did before with the older Liam."

"Well, I guess I can't argue with you there. Bringing and restoring happy endings is part of who you are." He said and finally a small but real smile appeared on his face.

"Yep, and you're not the only one that loves a challenge." She added and they both shared a short laugh.

"Jaw-ey!" Kelly yelled when she saw the sails of the ship and hugged Killian tighter.

"Sorry, lass, that's not where we're headed today. We're boarding a vessel of another kind. But perhaps we'll go sailing to celebrate when your brother graduates next week." He assured her and that seemed to placate her and a few minutes later they reached the _Nautilus_.

"My word, Henry was telling the truth." Nemo spoke in a stunned voice when they arrived. "It is very good to see you, Killian."

"Likewise, Nemo." Killian nodded and shook hands with the other captain. "I hear you found the mysterious island."

"And I hear from young Henry that you found your family." Nemo replied with an approving smile. "Congratulations to both of you, she is precious, such beautiful eyes. What is her name?"

"It's Kelly." Emma replied and glanced at Killian. She tried having her daughter say 'Hi' but she wasn't having it. She wasn't sure if it was stubbornness or normal stranger anxiety. "Now that you've met my daughter, any idea where my son is?"

"Yes, he is playing shuffleboard with Liam." Nemo answered and then hinted not so subtly at Killian. "And losing I believe. Perhaps he could use a skilled partner?"

"As I recall, you have quite the table for it, but that's nothing compared to playing on the deck of a ship. I might be of more harm than help." Killian commented and appeared casual about it. But she knew there was a deeper meaning and he wasn't talking about the game. And Nemo sensed that too.

"Be careful, my boy, guilt can be as corrosive to the soul as revenge." Nemo gently warned him. "You must learn to forgive yourself, even if Liam does not. Though I believe these circumstances will go much differently than last time. Our previous visit here helped Liam greatly and I suspect your fiancée and her son have much to do with that as they did with you."

"Aye, she did." And Killian was smiling once again and put the arm that wasn't holding Kelly around her.

"Nemo, have they arrive…" Liam began to ask as he entered but trailed off when he saw them, especially Killian.

"Brother." Killian said with a nod and she could feel him tense up immediately.

Liam nodded but didn't return the greeting or sentiment. Instead he turned the conversation to familiar territory.

"I see you've done one thing right since returning." He stated and gestured to her ring. "I'm happy for you, Emma. And the little one as well, though I can see she's not so little anymore it appears."

"Thank you, Liam." She replied and gave him a quick hug. "I hope you didn't beat my son too badly at the game."

"Just enough to make him do dishes after the meal. The first mate can't do them all the time." He answered with a smug grin and Henry shoved him in the shoulder for it.

"Yeah, so everyone eat up and lick your plates clean." Henry stated with mock seriousness as they made their way to the submarine's dining hall.

Things were still tense whenever the Jones Brothers spoke to each other. But it never turned hostile or broke out in a fight; it was more awkward than anything. For the most part though it was a pleasant evening and the conversation flowed smoothly. It was safe to say it turned out better than anyone expected.

"I know you're not certain how long you'll be in Storybrooke, brother. But next week is Henry's graduation and we'll be sailing on the _Jolly Roger_ afterward to celebrate and you're more than welcome to join us." Killian offered, bringing his hand to scratch behind his ear as he always did, after Henry did the dishes and they were ready to head home.

"Well, I certainly won't pass up a chance to see if your ship lives up to all your boastful bragging." Liam replied with a bit of sarcasm. But there wasn't a bitter edge like there had been last time he was in Storybrooke and spoke of his brother. "I'll be there."

Both brothers nodded and shook hands. Afterward Liam mimicked the same nervous tick, probably completely unaware of it. But it was nice to see a similarity and the progress they'd made. It confirmed what she and Nemo said earlier. In time they'd both be able to move on from the hurt of the past and the distant brothers would really be family.

* * *

 **So last time something was up for debate. I wasn't sure if I should just skip to the wedding or bring in the side plot of Killian killing David's father. Obviously I did neither. I couldn't figure the latter out without creating a huge mess. Plus** **Killian is the focus of this story so I thought bringing his brother back was more fitting. There will be a wedding of sorts next chapter and a glimpse of their future as it will be the last one. My goal will be next Friday but life is getting crazy busy, I was lucky to get this one done in time. But never fear I promise to update as soon as I can. You've given me so much with your reviews (I cannot believe there's 100+ !) I can't thank you enough and wish I could do a sneak peek but nothing's written yet. But I will give you an awesome fluffy ending!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Day...**

Killian stood with Archie at his left as his brother handed him the rings and Henry carried Kelly down the aisle. She didn't drop many petals but it was still a sight to see and the memory was what counted. Then Emma walked down the aisle in a classic white dress and his heart nearly stopped. There was lace on the sleeves up to the neck and Killian had never seen such a beautiful sight as her parents walked beside her. Each step brought her closer to the altar and him closer to a realization.

He was grateful for so many things that before he thought he was unworthy of. Now, instead of questioning how or why he had been lucky enough, he accepted it fully because he wouldn't trade this life for anything.

David lifted his daughter's veil and kissed her cheek and Snow followed suit before placing Emma's hand in his. Archie began the ceremony and Killian only knew what he was saying because of the rehearsal the night before. His focus was only on the woman in front of him who was becoming his wife. The vows were traditional ones and everyone made jokes about his age. But speaking the age old words meant a lot as he never thought he'd have a chance to say them at all. But they had decided to do something special and unique to them and not say 'til death do you part' or 'as long as ye both shall live'. They'd already gone beyond that.

"Do you, Killian Jones, take this woman to be your wife? And to love her for all eternity?"

"I do." Killian vowed with every ounce of sincerity in his words.

And he couldn't help the wide smile that came to his face when Emma vowed the same. Here was the woman who left him on the beanstalk and was so afraid of letting him in. But now she'd let down her walls, let in love, and was now letting them take one of the many steps in their happy ending.

"It is with great pleasure that I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

As a captain he didn't like taking orders, but he certainly didn't need to be told twice to kiss his bride.

"I love you, Mrs. Jones." He whispered along with his video-self and leaned over the sofa to surprise his beautiful wife of a year and a half with a kiss.

"Hey, you're home early." She gasped in shock after the quick kiss. "How come?"

"If you weren't watching our wedding video like a chick-flick with melted chocolate whatever, I'd be tempted to think you didn't miss me." He teased as he moved to sit beside her.

"First, of course I missed you. And second, I do not watch chick-flicks." She replied and crossed her arms.

"I don't know everything about this realm but I now from Belle and Henry what those movies are and you do watch them, love." He pointed out and laughed at her stubbornness as she glared at him. "But to answer your question, the weather was against us so we headed home early."

"Sorry to hear that. I know everyone was looking forward to it."

"Aye, but I'm not disappointed. An all guys sailing weekend with David, Smee, Leroy, Archie, and Henry while he was on break was a nice idea but I missed my lasses." He replied and put his arm around her. "I take it Kelly is asleep already?"

"Yeah, but you can surprise her in the morning. If you wake her now she'll never go back to sleep." Swan sighed and he knew it was an attempt to cover a yawn.

"It certainly will be worth it to make her day tomorrow." He said and smiled at the thought of his little girl's face when he was there to wake in the morning.

"More like the other way around." Emma mumbled as she turned off the television.

"What was that, Swan?" He asked, wondering what she meant.

"It's definitely not the same without you around." She poorly attempted to change her words and continued to get ready to head upstairs as a distraction.

"That was not even close, love." He stated and shook his head and tried not to laugh. "But I'll let you two keep a secret for tonight. I remember having some of my own on your birthday. Recall how we snuck over to Smee's and made a batch of your favorite ice cream with some of Kelly's custom artwork on the container?"

"Yeah, that was definitely one of my favorite birthday presents ever." She smiled and gave him a kiss before changing from sweet to teasing. "How are you gonna top that next year?" "You'll just have to wait and see, darling." He smirked and shut off the living room light. "Last one to bed makes breakfast in the morning."

"Out of my way, pirate!" His determined wife yelled and pushed him out of the way to get there first.

CS

The next morning Killian was dutifully in the kitchen placing of tray of cinnamon rolls in the oven. They weren't quite bear claws from Granny's but they were still satisfying. Not to mention much preferred over grapefruit and boiled mackerel. Then he started some cocoa for everyone. A morning in this household was not complete without it, or a smile from his wife and daughter.

"Hey, do I smell cinnamon rolls?" Emma asked with a bit of excitement as she came down in her robe and messy hair. She might complain about her hair looking like a haystack when she didn't wash it the night before but she looked as beautiful as always. A little pale but still breathtaking.

"Aye, love, since you clearly rigged it for me to lose last night, I figured you wanted an all-out breakfast. And it isn't every day we have something to celebrate, though I don't know what." He replied as he poured the cocoa for her.

He let it rest last night but this morning he tried to get it out of her, but his stubborn lass wouldn't spill a word. And he couldn't figure it out for the life of him. There weren't any holidays coming up. And his birthday, which they celebrated for the first time because Kelly wanted to know why everyone had one but Daddy, was a few months ago on the day he returned from the Underworld.

"Well, why don't you let me worry about the cinnamon rolls and you go wake up Kelly so you can finally know." Swan suggested casually. But he could tell by her face that she was barely keeping it to herself and wanted to tell him just as much as he wanted to know.

He made his way to Kelly's room and she started to stir as soon as he opened the door. But like her mother, she simply rolled over and was content to stay asleep.

"Rise and shine my little rose of the sea." He called as eh pulled the blanket down a little so he could fully see her face.

He didn't use the nickname often but certain moments just called for it.

"Daddy, you're home!" Kelly woke with surprise and excitement when usually she wasn't so happy with being woken up.

"Aye, lass, I'm back home." He nodded and gave her a big hug as she threw her arms around his neck. "And I hear from Mommy that you have something special to tell me."

"Not yet." Kelly shook her head definitely. She was just as stubborn as her mother and clearly didn't take after her grandmother.

But she didn't hesitate to talk of other things while she dressed; he only had to help when the buttons were misaligned. She talked about playing with her Uncle Neal and young Robin while he was away and then sat on his lap while he brushed her hair. It was always something he loved to do. And she insisted that he share his stories about the trip. So he made the one day they got as adventurous as he could before going downstairs for breakfast.

CS

A little while later he was doing the dishes and heard Emma and Kelly whispering behind him at the table. He had a feeling they were discussing the secret and perhaps were finally about to tell him.

"Daddy, I'm gonna be a big sister!" Kelly announced and Killian chuckled.

"I know, lass." He nodded as he grabbed a rag to dry off the dishes. Kelly had hinted several times that she wanted to be a big sister for her fourth birthday coming up in a couple weeks. "But that's…what did you say?"

He turned around so quickly when he realized what she really said and nearly dropped the plate he had carefully balanced between his hand and hook.

"I'm gonna be a big sister!" His lass happily repeated, oblivious to his shock as she paraded around the kitchen in excitement.

"Do you think this is about the baby or the amount of sugar in those cinnamon rolls?" Swan asked him teasingly as she moved from the table to stand beside him.

"The baby?" He somehow managed to whisper. And after another moment to let it sink in, a smile appeared on his face. "I love you, Emma Jones!"

He held her as close as he dared with the little one inside her then lifted her up and spun them around. He was like Kelly was on Christmas. And speaking of his little lass, it wasn't long before she saw what he was doing and wanted her turn.

"I love you too, my rose of the sea." He said as he picked her up and listened to her squeal of excitement when he spun her around and then threw her in the air the way he did when she was really little. Even though a new baby was coming, Kelly would always be his baby girl. Just as Henry was more than a stepson and Emma would always be David's little girl.

"Was this worth the wait?" Emma asked when they all finally settled down.

"Aye, it was. Though I'm glad you didn't make me wait any longer." He nodded as they moved to sit in the living room. "How long have you known?"

They had decided shortly after marrying to let nature take its course. If they had another they'd be thrilled, but if not they'd still be happy and content. But Killian made it a point that he wanted to be involved however he could since he wasn't there for Emma when she was expecting Kelly. And that included everything from discovering the joyous news with her to cutting the cord after birth.

"I took a test yesterday. I thought you'd be gone for a few more days and I just couldn't wait. Plus I didn't want to get your hopes up if it turned out negative. But I do have one more surprise for you though." She replied and then grabbed the remote to the television.

"You're having twins? You can't possibly know that yet, can you?" He asked as she brought up the menu and selected a home-movie. Henry usually made them for special occasions and family events.

"No, at least I don't think so. It is definitely too soon to know that even with all the technology from this world." She informed him then hit the play button. "Just watch."

"Is it time yet, Mommy?" Kelly asked as her face on the video went in and out of focus.

"Almost. We can look at the test in a minute." Emma replied and the screen was now giving a close up of the bathroom door. "How does Henry make this look so easy? I thought these stupid things were supposed to be better quality than phones. I don't remember it being this hard when I was a kid."

He couldn't help but laugh at his wife's mumbled commentary even though it earned him an elbow to the stomach. Regina gave Henry a fancy, top of the line video recorder for his high school graduation and he had a lot of talent with it. Emma on the other hand was almost as technologically impaired as he was when it came to the device.

"Okay, Kelly, it's time. Do you remember what I told you to do?" Emma asked as she finally got the video steady on their daughter.

"One is no and two is yes. Then we let Daddy know since he's bye-bye. And Henry too."

"You got it, kid. Now let's go see."

He watched as they entered the bathroom. Then Emma's arm reached out for the stick next to the sink and held it out so Kelly could see it. She gasped and started jumping up and down with a wide grin on her face.

"What does it say, honey?" Emma asked even though the answer was pretty obvious with Kelly's reaction.

"Mommy has a baby! I'm a big sister!" Kelly shouted with even more excitement than earlier. "Daddy, Henry, a baby coming!"

"Our little family isn't so little anymore I guess." Emma said and even though her face wasn't on camera Killian still knew she was without a doubt smiling and perhaps shedding a few happy tears. "But Daddy and I will still love you so much, Kelly, no matter what."

And the video ended with the camera shaking as his two lasses shared a hug.

"That video was perfect; love, even with the technical difficulties. It was the next best thing to being there and I appreciate that you went through the trouble. And I know Henry will love it too when he gets back from Regina's." He told her and gave her a kiss.

"Thanks, and it was definitely worth the hassle to capture that moment with Kelly." Emma nodded. "And we can show it to my parents too."

"Aye, it was genius to have her announce it. She's certainly good at that." He agreed then turned to the little girl in his lap and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Giving good news and making people happy seems to be your job, lass. You're gonna grow up to run the Storybrooke Mirror singlehandedly."

"I have two hands, Daddy." Kelly laughed and held them up him to see.

"And know what you can really do with those two hands?" Emma asked with a mischievous look. "This!"

Both his girls proceeded to tickle him and from his position he was completely defenseless. Thankfully Henry arrived home and came to his rescue and the tables turned. They were able to give the girls some payback which only added to the already memorable morning. As he had said earlier, it was definitely worth the wait and his little lass had indeed made his day. And the happiness only increased when they shared the news and video with Henry and later the rest of the family.

CS

Eight months later they made another video and this time Henry had the honors of recording it. The months were the fastest Killian had ever experienced but they also seemed to drag on at times. All the weeks of Emma having morning sickness, waiting for appointments, trying to redo the nursery, and the two days she went past her due date. But looking back it happened in the blink of an eye and Killian wasn't sure he was ready yet.

He had plenty of information from Emma, Belle, and Whale but nothing prepared him for the actual moment Emma went into labor and his son was born. It was called labor for a reason and it took its toll on Emma since she was getting older. But all his worries were forgotten when the relief shone on Emma's face and they got the first glimpse of their baby boy.

The waited to find out the gender but Kelly insisted it was a boy since they both had little brothers and she and Henry needed one too. Turns out she was right.

"Okay, does anyone have anything they want to say to the little guy for when he's older and watching this?" Henry asked as he zoomed in on them.

Emma was in the hospital bed holding the baby, Kelly was sitting next to her, and he was in a chair with his hand in Emma's.

"No matter when you're watching this, know that this is always true." Emma began as she looked down at the little blue bundle in her arms and then up at Henry. "I love both my boys so, so much."

She had tears in her eyes and he knew that having another boy was bringing more emotions than when she delivered Kelly. But he and Henry understood and were there to support her.

"Your mother's right, lad. You're only a day old but you've already made us all so happy and we love you more than words." He spoke quietly to his sleeping son.

"I love you baby brother!" Kelly stated with enthusiasm and gently kissed his cheek. "I'm gonna be an awesome big sister and I always help you."

Everyone laughed at her sweet declaration, she still had a gift for adorable announcements, but it was obviously true. His son couldn't ask for better siblings.

"They pretty much said it all, little guy, but it's all true. Our family is crazy but there's a lot of love and we're here for you." Henry said with the camera pointing to himself and walked over so he could get everyone into the frame. "Alright, now on the count of three say his name, welcome, and wave."

One, two, three…

"Welcome to Storybrooke Emmett Liam Jones!" The family shouted and waved to the camera.

Killian still didn't have his happy ending, but that was because his happiness was far from over. A second chance from Zeus and marrying Emma was his happy beginning. But now things were beginning all over again with this new chapter in their lives. Being a father to a four year old and a newborn would come with its struggles but he felt happy and blessed. So many things he thought he'd never get a chance at, and yet here he was with his true love and an amazing family. And as he'd said over two years ago now when Emma was cursed as a swan, they'd always find a way through the bloody impossible together. No matter what crossed their path, nothing could break them or truly take the happiness they'd found in each other.

* * *

 **Here it is, the final chapter! Sorry about the delay but I wanted it to be done right. Also I had trouble with the name. In the end, since Kelly was named after Killian, I did Emmett for Emma. Really hoped you enjoyed this and that the video parts weren't confusing. I figured it was the best way to cover the time jumps. Anyway, thank you all so, so much for everything! Your response to this story was more than I ever expected and that makes it really exciting to write. I hope to do more in the future (I have a little two or three shot planned) But I'm really not sure when I'll have time. Keep an eye out though and thank you again for all your reviews and support! Captain Swan forever! :-D**


End file.
